Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy
by TJBambi93
Summary: 10 brand new pairs of loved ones will be traveling to the Beach Bowl Galaxy for the second Blood vs. Water season! No returning players, no immunity idols, but one brand new twist involving nullification! With this new twist, who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 players to become the Sole Survivor? Rated T for swearing
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst was by himself in a small office, looking through various documents involving the upcoming season of Survivor.

"It's been certainly a wild ride. 26 seasons of Survivor, and still running. At least for a little while longer, heck we should be thanking you guys for our longer run," explained Jeff, "We've been through a lot. Blindsides, alliances, immunity idols, and fantastic players."

Jeff laid the documents down on the table, and stood up, beginning to pace.

"This season, we're finally traveling into outer space," continued Jeff, "The Beach Bowl Galaxy is a beautiful location that while in space, proves to be a tough enviorment. In addition to going into outer space, we are bringing back our Blood vs. Water twist six seasons ago with all new players! Let's meet them now, shall we?"

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Isabelle

**Loved One ****2****:** Villager

**Series:** Animal Crossing

**Relationship:** Married

**Jeff's Assessments:** During Survivor Distant, we had a tough time with that season. Even though we got one of our best villains from that season in Limberg, it didn't do very well at all. For the first time since then, we're bringing in a married pair from their world. Isabelle and Villager have been married for a few years, and I think they're a very engaging couple. Isabelle is clumsy, but she has a very cute appearance, and is very lovable. Villager is brave, honest, and wants to be the hero. I can see these two players going far into the game.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Gallade

**Loved One ****2****:** Gardevoir

**Series:** Pokemon

**Relationship:** Dating Couple

**Jeff's Assessments:** Last season we had a twist known as Veteran's Island. Gardevoir was the first person eliminated from the island, but we were very eager to bring her back compared to Dr. Mario or Maxwell. She's bringing her boyfriend, Gallade, and I think they'll be an interesting pair. Mostly psychic players in our series do not do well at all, and especially being our third Pokemon duo in a span of four seasons, these two will have a rough ride. I think Gallade has more of a chance then Gardevoir, but we'll have to see what happens.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Kellam

**Loved One ****2****:** Miriel

**Series:** Fire Emblem

**Relationship:** Married

**Jeff's Assessments:** We have a very interesting group of women this season, and Miriel is one of those women, really. She's very calculating, and I think she's always thinking many times a minute. She uses big words, and I firmly believe she could be a strong driving force in this game. The fact that she's bringing her husband along as a shield and ammunition says a lot about how she plans to play the game. She wanted to bring her son instead, but we saw her husband which surprised him. We knew we needed him here. Overall, I have high hopes for Miriel.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Drake 'Darkwing Duck' Mallard

**Loved One ****2****:** Gosalyn Mallard

**Series:** Darkwing Duck

**Relationship:** Father and Daughter

**Jeff's Assessments:** When you think of a super hero, you wouldn't think that Darkwing Duck would be that big hero. But that's who he is. He's one of the oldest, but he's still got the strength in him to stop crime, and ride his ego all the way. He's bringing along his adopted daughter Gosalyn, who is the Penny to his Gadget. She's a clever little girl, and I think she's got a lot of spunk. I do have high hopes for this pair, because I think they have some interesting chemistry, and I can see either one of them holding that check at the end.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Bonnie

**Loved One ****2****:** Freddy Fazbear

**Series:** Five Nights at Freddy's

**Relationship:** Exes

**Jeff's Assessments:** Compared to Foxy last season, both Freddy and Bonnie are not in complete disrepair like he was. While they are mostly animatronic beings, it's not like there's a completely different side to them when the kids leave at night. Freddy and Bonnie had a history, and they're willing to make things work for one last rodeo. Bonnie has a lot of spunk, lot of fiercity. Freddy? He's an interesting bear, that's for sure. I think if anything Bonnie's only here for Freddy's game, and not for herself. At least, that's Freddy's intention, not her's.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Rheneas

**Loved One ****2****:** Skarloey

**Series:** Thomas & Friends

**Relationship:** Brothers

**Jeff's Assessments:** What I like about these brothers is that they are, while older then most of the cast, very intelligent, very knowledgable, and very observant players. I have a feeling they will be underestimated during the game. Rheneas is a little more self reserved, and gallant as they call him. Skarloey is a little more wimpy, but he's still the older brother and he's got a big resume of skills. It'll be tough to see how these two play the game. All I can say is that.. aside from Duncan, every person from their world has made it to the jury phase, so there's hope.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Iggy Koopa

**Loved One ****2****:** Roy Koopa

**Series:** Mario Bros.

**Relationship:** Brothers

**Jeff's Assessments:** Throughout Lake Hylia, we had a poll asking for the two most popular koopalings, Bowser's children. Those ended up being Iggy, and Roy, with Roy being the most popular option. Roy is the cool kid, thinks he can control whomever he wants. Probably a little Bowser if anything. Iggy is a little insane, but I feel as though he'll use it as a strategy in the beginning, maybe. I don't see the koopalings doing well at all, since at the beginning, threatening villains are usually dealt with early. But we'll see with Iggy and Roy, if they'll follow similar fates.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Coco Bandicoot

**Loved One ****2****:** Crash Bandicoot

**Series:** Crash Bandicoot

**Relationship:** Siblings

**Jeff's Assessments:** Crash and Coco are an interesting pair of siblings, and I'm kind of excited to see how they will play this season. Crash can't speak English, just gibberish in the end. He's kooky, crazy, but I feel like he's not entirely stupid. Naive maybe, but not down right stupid. Coco is his brainy little sister, and I feel like she's going to be the next Gadget Hackwrench. Someone that isn't taken seriously in the beginning, but after a few moves, she gets respected quickly. I think they'll both do well, but I have good hopes for Coco over Crash.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Kuki Sanban

**Loved One ****2****:** Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles

**Series:** Kids Next Door

**Relationship:** Dating Couple

**Jeff's Assessments:** These kids are a part of a secret agency known as Kids Next Door. Of course things lead to another, and they fall in love. Kuki and Wally are polar opposites. Kuki is.. well.. kooky! She's hyper, very girly, and always smiling. Wally is the complete opposite. He's tough, loud, obnoxious at times, and always ready to compete in everything he does. It's hard to say how they'll do, because they both have pros and cons. Wally is strong, yet annoying. Kuki could be loyal, but she's annoying and weak. Sometimes the good can outweigh the bad.

– – – – –

**Loved One 1****:** Aloe

**Loved One ****2****:** Lotus Blossom

**Series:** My Little Pony

**Relationship:** Twin Sisters

**Jeff's Assessments:** Other then Derpy, we mostly go to the Mane 6 for our pony contestants. Now that all six members of the Mane 6 are taken, it's time we move on to some lesser known ponies. Aloe and Lotus are spa twins, running the Ponyville Spa. Aloe is a party animal, she likes to get what she wants, and is persistant. She will speak her mind. For Lotus, she's soft spoken, quiet, and a tad shy. It's all about opposites, and just like their colors, their personalities are completely opposite of one another. It will be interesting to see them compete.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled brightly, "Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy will premiere soon after the Finale of Survivor Lake Hylia, should be a good ending to a decent season! What should you expect to see this season? Well, no immunity idols, no exile island or redemption island. Mostly back to basics aside from... one twist involving nullification. How will that work? Tune in for the premiere of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy in the next few weeks!"


	2. Episode 1 Align Myself With Morons

Deep within the depths of Mushroom Kingdom space, a gigantic, flying Mario head ship was making it's way towards one of the many galaxies. On top of it's nose was the host of Survivor, Jeff Probst.

"We're on board Starship Mario!" explained Jeff, "During the events of Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario used this ship to travel across space to find Power Stars, and save Princess Peach once again! It is also where we will beginning our second family feud!"

Located in ten isolated spots on the ship were ten pairs of loved ones, all sets of new players rather then a returning player and their loved one. Various pairs included animatronics, bandicoots, and koopalings respectively.

"Our last Blood vs. Water season was such a hit six seasons ago, we're coming out here to the Beach Bowl Galaxy to do it once more! All ten pairs of loved ones are ready for the experience of a lifetime!" smiled Jeff.

"_My brother and I were raised under very ethical standards. We don't fuss around, nor do we question anything on the railroad where we work. We're older then everyone, but that should not stop us." "Oh yes, do not underestimate your elders." "That's right, Skarloey, and we're going to prove that out here." - Rheneas & Skarloey ; Brothers_

"_A fine experiment of an exploit. This should be a marvelous experience of a lifetime to assess myself, and see if my calculating ways are satisfactory or not. Oh, and this is my husband, Kellam. You're ready for this as well, are you not?" "Yes I am, dear." "Fantastic. How we shall dominate and win in the most unbelievable way possible." - Miriel & Kellam ; Married_

"_Yahoo! We're finally here after all this time of applying over and over and over again! Aren't you ready for this game, Wally? Are ya, are ya!?" "Oi, don't bring me into this one! I only came because ya kept beggin' me over and over!" "Hee hee! That's fine! I know why you really came anyway! Because you love me!" - Kuki & Wally ; Dating_

"_Ho ho ho! Foxy was m-m-merely a guinea pig when I, err, I mean we, sent him to go out and pl-pl-play in the last season! We were impressed w-w-weren't we Bonnie?" "Why yes we w-w-were, Freddy! And now it's our turn to play!" "Ho ho! That it is, Bonnie! And am I ready to pl-pl-play! Get ready for Freddy! Hoho-hohohoho-ho-ho!" - Freddy & Bonnie ; Exes_

"_Gardevoir was selected to play on that Veteran's Island twist last season. Unfortunately she did not make the cut. However, I am glad they are giving her a real second shot at the game. And without some silly twist." "Oh yes... and I couldn't of asked for more." "Psychic characters don't have a fine history in Survivor, so we intend to fix that." - Gallade & Gardevoir ; Dating_

"_Wowee! Yahoo!" "That's right, Crash, here we are on Survivor! I think it was about time we got the call to come out here. I don't think Dr. N. Tropy could give our world a better name, quite honestly. He just didn't have the social skills to get along with others, and since we do, we're here to play, and do way better!" "Yahoo! Ya hah!" - Crash & Coco ; Siblings_

"_Wee hee hee hee woo! Sorry Lemmy, but I'm glad you ain't here with me! Hah hah! Roy, we're so going to school these losers and bring back the million to King Dad! Hah hee hee hoo!" "Calm down Iggy before your voice box is removed by force. You are the main concern I have. Me personally? I'll be fine. I'd be more worried about you." "Hah hah hah! If you say so brother!" - Iggy & Roy ; Brothers_

"_Are you ready for this game, Dad? We've been getting into shape and preparing for Survivor for the last five months after we got the call! I know I ready!" "Yes I am, honey! Never fear, for Darkwing Duck is always ready! I am to be feared in challenges, feared in the game! Feared in...! Err... something." "Oh Dad, hehe!" - Gosalyn & Darkwing Duck ; Father/Daughter_

"_We work at a spa for a living, so I believe we're totally ready for a game like this. We're social butterflies and party animals! Well, at least I am, it takes Lotus a little bit to open up." "Um.. yeah, I guess so, huh sister? I'm a little shyer but... hey, didn't our friend Fluttershy do well?" "Fluttershy lets people walk over here. You and I? Heh! We're too tough to walk over!" - Aloe & Lotus ; Twin Sisters_

"_I think our world is looked down upon ultimately. You know, Survivor Distant was canceled, and I think Distant was the laughing stock for a few years." "Oh Olimar, you worry too much! See, that might have been a poor season, but we got some publicity, and any sort is always good!" "I suppose you're right, Isabelle. I guess that's why you're the mayor, huh, love?" - Villager & Isabelle ; Married_

"It's the ultimate challenge! 20 characters, forced to work together to create a brand new society, while battling the elements and eachother. They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted out. No Redemption Island to save them! In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor! 39 days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR!"

**Pairs: Aloe & Lotus, Bonnie & Freddy, Coco & Crash, Darkwing Duck & Gosalyn, Gallade & Gardevoir, Iggy & Roy, Isabelle & Villager, Kellam & Miriel, Kuki & Wally, and Rheneas & Skarloey**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All ten pairs of loved ones stepped off the star ship, and onto the beautiful landscape of the Beach Bowl Galaxy. They stood along the long line before Jeff.

"Welcome to Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy – Blood vs. Water!" greeted Jeff with a big smile.

Everyone cheered loudly, and clapped.

"Let's talk about your trip over here. Darkwing Duck, what do you think about traveling into outer space?" asked Jeff.

"Why it's one hell of an adventure, Jeff! You know me, I'm always prime and ready for adventure!" smirked Darkwing Duck.

Gosalyn giggled a little.

"Gardevoir, you were here on Survivor not too long ago, what's it like to be finally in the game, and with your boyfriend?" asked Jeff.

Gardevoir nodded, "Umm, I think it's wonderful that he's here. He's always been a pillar of strength, and maybe that was, well... what I was missing on Veteran's Island."

"Coco, let me ask you. What are the odds everyone here will be playing with their loved one this season?" asked Jeff.

"Very low odds?" wondered Coco.

"Hit the nail right on the head. You will not be playing with your loved ones right out of the gate. It's time to pick out our tribes. Stay right with your loved ones for the time being." explained Jeff.

Everyone nodded, watching as Jeff walked up to each pair, and handed out two scrolls. In each scroll there could be either a gold buff, or a light blue buff. Once the tribes were decided, Jeff continued with the intro.

"Okay, the gold tribe is known as Coyopa! On that tribe we have Darkwing Duck, Roy, Bonnie, Skarloey, Miriel, Kuki, Isabelle, Aloe, Gallade, and Crash. The light blue tribe is known as Hunahpu. That tribe consists of Gosalyn, Iggy, Freddy Fazbear, Rheneas, Kellam, Wally, Villager, Lotus, Gardevoir, and Coco. Now it's time for the game to begin."

Everyone nodded, wondering what was coming up.

"It's time to get to our first reward challenge," explained Jeff, "But this will be both a tribal and an individual challenge. Each pair, pick one person to compete in this challenge."

After some discussion between all ten pairs, the ones competing in the reward challenge are Aloe, Crash, Freddy, Gallade, Gosalyn, Iggy, Isabelle, Kellam, Skarloey, and Wally.

"For your first reward challenge, you will have to build a pole using sticks, twigs, and rope. Once you have a strong enough pole, you must use it to retrieve three keys from across your closed gate. Once you have all three keys, use them to unlock your gate, and race out to the finish. First person to finish wins reward for their tribe, as well as their pair."

Everyone was surprised at this little twist, and hoped they made the right choices for the competitors. Jeff then pulled out a piece of flint, and a little note.

"For your tribe, you're playing for flint. With this, you can get fire Day 1 of this game. That is a huge advantage. For the note, that goes to the pair, which will be explained later. Let's get started."

All ten players got ready to compete.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten players got right to work trying to build their poles. While Crash and Iggy were playing around and not doing a strong job on their poles, Freddy, Gallade, Gosalyn, Wally, and Aloe were building strong looking poles. They were each able to reach out and get the first keys.

Gosalyn had to do a few repairs to her pole, and took a short break after getting her first key. Despite their early struggles, both Iggy and Crash were able to get their first keys. It turned out playing around might of led to something good. Aloe, Wally, Freddy, and Gallade reached out with their poles again, and got a second key. Skarloey and Isabelle were still working on their poles.

Aloe and Freddy took a break themselves to fix up their poles from breaking apart. Crash and Iggy continued getting their keys out, collecting their second key each. Isabelle, Kellam, and Skarloey all finally managed to get their first keys after finishing work on their poles. Wally and Gallade's were the strongest ones possible, and they both managed to get their final keys.

In the end, the first to finish was...

…

…

…

Gallade.

"That's it! Gallade wins reward for Coyopa, and himself and Gardevoir!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Gallade.

"Great job Gallade! It came close between you and Wally, and in the end, you beat him to the punch. That means Coyopa will start this game with fire from the beginning. Not to mention, you and Gardevoir win something of your own. Here's the note, and here's an extra one for Gardevoir. Read them in private."

Both Gallade and Gardevoir nodded, and accepted the notes.

"Okay, it's now time to split up, and begin the game. Say goodbye to your loved ones, and make your way out to your new homes. Coyopa, head left, and Hunahpu, head to your right. Have a fun 39 days!"

**Coyopa: Aloe, Bonnie, Crash, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, Isabelle, Kuki, Miriel, Roy, and Skarloey**

**Hunahpu: Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Iggy, Kellam, Lotus, Rheneas, Villager, and Wally**

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 1

The ten gold buffed players arrived at their new home for 39 days. They had arrived via a launch star, and most everyone was dizzy upon landing at their tribe planet.

Miriel was about the only one excited about the concept of launch stars, "Fascinating! It's almost exhilarating what kind of space travel really exists in our world!"

"Who cares about stuff like that, lady?" muttered Roy, "We're here, we might as well start the game."

"You can't argue that it was fun though!" laughed Aloe.

"_I gotta say, the fact that we have our own planet is actually pretty awesome! The Coyopa Planet... I can get used to that name! Especially if we keep winning every challenge from here on out. Gallade's win today was only the beginning of a Coyopa domination!" - Aloe_

Isabelle and Skarloey looked over the edge of the planet, and noticed how the lake surrounding their camp had no barriers and kept to a circular shape underneath the planet.

"I'm not even going to question psychics like this." chuckled Skarloey.

Isabelle nodded, "Yeah, totally. I think I might faint trying to understand it, you know?"

"_To actually live in outer space... err well, you know what I mean! But like, where I come from, there's nowhere you could go and stand on the edge of your planet! Like, it's almost surreal that I'm here to experience a new world, and new people! It's amazing!" - Isabelle_

"Quite," remarked Miriel, walking over towards them, "I believe such psychics is remarkable when one stops to think about it."

Roy rolled his eyes, "So what? Are we going to just ignore trying to build a shelter, or what?"

"Quit your whining, kid!" muttered Darkwing Duck, "We got flint, might as well start on that before looking for a home to sleep under."

"_My tribe... ugh, it's already annoying. Like, most of my siblings are just morons in general. I'm the cool guy of the koopalings, I ain't kooky or insane or any of the sort. I'm rough, tough, and straight to the point. If I have to carry this tribe myself, I will. Straight up." - Roy_

And thus, the tribe got right to work setting up camp. Skarloey, Gallade, and Bonnie were working on getting the fire pit together. Roy and Bonnie had knocked down several palm trees over and used the wood for a fire pit. But aside from the few palm trees, there was nothing for a full shelter.

"I wonder if we'll even find a home t-t-tonight." worried Bonnie.

"Oh we'll have something, I hope," reassured Skarloey, "Whatever it takes, right? We don't quit."

Gallade nodded, immediately striking a flame into the fire pit with the flint, blowing softly on it to get smoke going to get the fire roaring.

"_I think in the beginning, it's good to stay quiet, and let people come to you. I won a little note which I'll read tomorrow as to not draw suspicion. Hopefully, someone will come to me and offer loyalty and an alliance. Maybe whatever this note contains will help me." - Gallade_

Skarloey smiled at the fire, and then looked up at Gallade, "Have you read your note yet?"

Gallade shook his head, "Not yet. I believe I will read it tomorrow. Lots of things to do today, after all."

"Oh, I believe you on that. Fire, water, and a shelter of sorts. That comes first before the game." nodded Skarloey.

"_Right off the bat, I like Gallade. He's taking the game seriously and not coming out of the gate right away. Sure, he won the challenge for us and got a little note that only he and his girlfriend know about. From my understanding, he's psychic, but I think he could be a good ally for me." - Skarloey_

As Skarloey and Gallade spoke, a loud voice was heard. Miriel was pointing a finger at the side of one of the pillars on their planet. With her were Crash, Kuki, and Roy.

"Bolganone!" shouted Miriel, casting a fire spell. This was an idea suggested by Roy. All of a sudden, the side of the pillar that Miriel had pointed that exploded in a ball of flame, leaving a nice little indent in the pillar.

"Wowee!" shouted Crash happily, doing a little happy dance with Kuki.

Roy smirked, "Just as I planned. At least you're good for something, Miriel." Miriel ignored him as she walked into the indent to inspect it.

"_I am a mage of high caliber. A professional in the arts of magic. Going into this game of tactics I plan to take some notes I learned from a friendly tactician, Robin. I was never into such arts, but now I've learned quite a good deal of strategy that I intend to use over the course of the game." - Miriel_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 1

Much like Coyopa, the light blue buffed tribe members of the Hunahpu tribe arrived at their camp site via a launch star.

Wally groaned a little after crash landing, "Oi! That wasn't fun at all. Ya mean we gotta go through that every stinkin' time?"

"Aw shucks, Wally, it's a fun trip though!" laughed Gosalyn.

"Yeah well, not to me it wasn't. Especially since I lost!" complained Wally.

"_Of course I lose to a psychic pokemon! Yeah, they were always the favorites of those pocket games. I ain't got a clue what he and his gal won today, but whatever it is, it can't be good. I think it's fair that if we lose, Gardevoir is the first one out. Callin' it now." - Wally_

Villager, Coco, and Rheneas walked forward to observe their surroundings. Villager looked up at Coco, "Any ideas on what we could do to start off? Fire should be number one."

Coco nodded, "I agree. Without flint, it'll be tough to get any sort of fire going. Shelter will be another issue."

"_There isn't much of a forest on this planet, as one would expect from a beach based galaxy such as this one. While I think it's highly creative we'll be playing Survivor in space, if we don't get the basics down, we'll be hurting from the beginning." - Coco_

Rheneas looked over towards what appeared to be a built in fountain, "Well, there's a fountain over there... and what appears to be the name sake of the galaxy... water shaped around like a bowl. Doesn't look safe to me if one were to swim out of the side."

Villager shrugged, "I doubt anyone is that stupid, quite frankly."

Coco looked over and saw Iggy trying to jump off the planet to see what would happen in terms of gravity. Not trusting what would happen, Wally and Lotus both pulled him back and stopped him. Coco shook her head, "You would think that, huh, Villager?"

"_Since Coyopa won the reward today, they already have fire, and we don't. Luckily I believe they should have the same amount of trouble in finding a roof over their heads as we would. So while I am happy that Isabelle will be off to a good start, I'm worried about us as well." - Villager_

"At any rate, we might as well get started with the basics, shall we?" said Rheneas, looking at Coco and Villager. Both of them agreed, and within minutes, the tribe split off to begin work.

While Coco, Gosalyn, Rheneas, and Gardevoir worked on making a fire pit and fire with what they had, Wally, Freddy, and Villager walked up towards one of the big pillars.

Wally whistled looking at the top, "The top looks flat from here, don't ya think? I was thinking if it is, we build a home up there. Not like it will rain or anything."

"Ho ho! What a clever idea there, W-W-Wally!" laughed Freddy.

"_I am not worried at all that w-w-we lost today! The more we b-b-build trust- build trust with one another, the more w-w-we will grow st-stronger! It's okay to lose sometimes, in fact, I think we n-need to lose often! Ho ho ho! It allows me to l-l-learn, and learning is fun for all kids!" - Freddy_

Villager nodded, and looked over at Wally, "Think you could climb up there by yourself?"

Wally spat at the ground, "Yeah! Of course I can! Just watch me go!" Wally then rubbed his hands together, and leaped up onto the side of the pillar. Being athletic and a kid agent for Kids Next Door, he surprised both Freddy and Villager with how good he was, climbing up the side without much problem, gripping into the wall as he did so.

"_Yeah that's right. Don't underestimate the kids here, mate! Kuki and I aren't just some weaklings. I've got the muscle, and she's got a balanced set of skills. Might be the young ones here, but we ain't the weaklings here! Got that?" - Wally_

Once Wally reached the top, and looked down at Freddy and Villager and nodded, "Yup! I stand correct as normal! Flat as a board up here, mates!"

"Ho ho ho! Amazing job there, W-W-Wally!" laughed Freddy, joyfully, "Now maybe we could ask Kellam to build us a l-l-ladder!"

Villager blinked, "Who's Kellam, again?"

Freddy laughed once more, patting Villager's head, "Oh don't a-a-act like you don't know!"

"_I don't really agree with Wally's idea of having the camp sit at a bird's eye view of the whole planet, but uh, hey, it's his idea. If it doesn't work out, it'll be on him, and not Freddy or I. That's how I intend to play this game. Listen to others, and act only if I need to." - Villager_

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 2

Miriel was one of the first people to wake up this morning. After she blew a hole into the pillar, they cleaned up the insides, and huddled up together inside the shelter.

"The home could use such innovation." murmured Miriel after climbing out of the cove.

"_We have fire, but that is all we have. Making adjustments to our shelter is the next priority, mind you. With a challenge coming, we ought to be unified and not out of breath for when the time comes. Should Coyopa falter, I need my own safety verified." - Miriel_

She noticed Darkwing Duck laying around in the lake, floating on his back relaxing moments later. She nodded her head firmly, and walked over towards him.

"Mind if we speak Mr. Darkwing? There is much I want to inquire from you." began Miriel.

"No need for formalities, if you don't mind," replied Darkwing Duck, "Drake or just Darkwing Duck is fine by me. Or just 'Hero' as you may know."

Miriel ignored him, "I like to think of myself as an exquisite observer. I believe you and I shall form what is called an alliance, and keep ourselves safe."

"Why me out of everyone here? I mean, I fancy you choosing me, but I didn't expect an alliance from someone like you on Day 2." replied Darkwing Duck.

"_Miriel of all people comes to me with an alliance! Who'd a thought? The old geezer superhero and the big word using mage. My problem will be learning to trust others. Darkwing Duck works alone! But Gosalyn told me it would be a problem if I didn't so... let's get dangerous!" - Darkwing Duck_

"Because I am under the assumption that you have an intelligent daughter," explained Miriel, "Am I right or wrong on that?"

Darkwing Duck blinked, "Uhh... yeah, I do. But what does Gosalyn have to do with anything?"

"I would like to combine all the thinkers into one strong coalition," explained Miriel more, "Two of them, from what I can observe, are on Hunahpu. Your daughter, and the female marsupial."

"...and I assume the loved ones?" asked Darkwing Duck.

Miriel nodded, "Affirmative. A powerful six person union. We can not be challenged."

"That is of course those three even get along on Hunahpu, of course." reminded Darkwing Duck.

"_I like Miriel a lot! But my thing is this: can we even imagine playing a game like this now? Cross tribe alliances? That is to assume my daughter will get along with Coco and that armor guy. I'll go along with it, because if I refuse, more reason for me to go home first." - Darkwing Duck_

"That's a crazy plan, Miriel, but Darkwing Duck is always ready for crazy! Let's do it!" smirked Darkwing Duck, shaking Miriel's hand.

"I appreciate the talk, Darkwing. May we go the distance together as one strong alliance." nodded Miriel, shaking his hand back.

"_I have made my first alliance with Darkwing Duck. My goal is to bring all the thinkers to the end. Two heads are good, but pair up with two other sets of minds, the outcomes are endless! Now.. to see if the male marsupial will join me." - Miriel_

A few hours later, everyone was up doing something. Crash, Kuki, and Isabelle were swimming in the lake enjoying themselves, Miriel, Aloe, and Bonnie were sitting around the fire, and Roy and Darkwing Duck were taking naps.

Gallade and Skarloey were really the only two people working on chores.

"I am not one for lazy work ethics," noted Skarloey, looking over at Gallade as he was cutting down one of the palm trees.

Gallade nodded, "Between Roy, Crash, Kuki... they don't do anything. Especially Roy. He complains more then he works. At least Kuki and Crash are thankful for the work we do."

"_Back where I'm from, we never stop working. Get off your rear end and do something. I mean, I know it's only Day 2, but come on. This is your chance to make a good first impression and you're not doing a good job at making one. But I need to keep my lips sealed. Let them sink on their own." - Skarloey_

Skarloey nodded, "I know, and it's strange because Roy was such a fuss pot wanting to get shelter and fire going. What does he do today? Sleep. I mean it's ridiculous."

Gallade nodded, letting the palm tree fall to the ground after cutting it down. Once he did, he turned to face Skarloey, "Yeah... but I suppose now's a good time to read the note. I trust you the most Skarloey. I believe I can let you in."

"Oh really? Thank you, so much. I am honored." smiled Skarloey, thankfully.

"_Skarloey is wise. Wiser then half of our tribe, honestly. It wasn't a hard choice for me to make an alliance with Skarloey. I can read his mind, and he feels the same way about me. Although weary, as he should be. A very cautious player. I like it." - Gallade_

Gallade opened the note up, and shared it with Skarloey as he read quietly out loud, "'You and your partner have earned the right to nullify somebody's vote at tribal council. If your tribe is sent to tribal council, you must go to treemail, and cast your nullify vote. If you vote no one, then no one will be nullified. Otherwise, someone will be unable to vote at that tribal council, and the twist will be exposed. This nullifier lasts until the next reward challenge.' Interesting."

"Wow.. that's a game changer completely," remarked Skarloey, "If there's someone you don't trust ready to flip, you can stop them and keep things your way. That's got to be useful."

Gallade nodded, "And it seems like if Hunahpu goes to tribal council, then Gardevoir gets the same rights. One way or another, it has a chance to be used."

"_The nullifier can be a huge game changer later on in the game. Right now, it holds almost no point to it, but once we merge, or have a tribe swap, the ability to nullify will be more important then ever. I doubt Gardevoir will nullify anyone. Me personally... I don't know." - Gallade_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 2

It was early in the morning over at the Hunahpu planet. As Wally suggested, they built a semi-shelter on top of one of the pillars in the area. Using palm trees and tying down the palm tree leaves, they were able to create somewhat of a little canopy.

Iggy crawled out of the shelter and shook his head, "So crowded last night! Gah, there's nowhere to sleep in there!"

"_My tribe didn't even think to wonder about how big to make our crappy little shelter! Guess what, we can't fit all in it! And the freezing, oh jeez the freezing! I wonder how Roy is doing with his little band of maggots. Can't imagine he's living the life!" - Iggy_

Iggy decided to wake up a little, and ran over to the edge of the pillar, and leaped off into the fountain, "GEROMINOOOOO!" He shouted as he leaped off and landed in the cool water.

Iggy splashed around in the water childishly, trying to get his mind off of last night. After a few minutes of playing around, he looked around the fountain to get a good view around camp. He noticed three crudely made Shy Guy statues on each side of the fountain.

"What the huh...?" questioned Iggy, having never noticed the statues there in the first place. He slowly swam over towards the one near the front. He poked it with a finger, and noticed it fell over on it's side. Iggy then took another look around, smirking.

"Are these immunity idols? Three of them? Disguised as decoration!? Yahoo!" cheered Iggy. He quickly snatched up all three Shy Guy statues, and crammed them in his shell.

"_I wasn't really paying any attention the first day! I was mostly confused as to how the hell psychics work in this galaxy! And I believe nobody else was paying attention either! Looks like ol' Iggy's got three, count them, THREE immunity idols at his disposal! Go Iggy! It's your birthday! Yahoo!" - Iggy_

He climbed out of the fountain, and noticed Wally poking around with his fishing spear near the edge of the lake, seeing if he could catch breakfast. Wobbling over with the statues in his shell, Iggy walked over to see Wally.

"What's up, Wally?" greeted Iggy.

Wally spat at the ground, not looking back to see Iggy, "Seeing if this spear works or not. Made it myself last night, was too tired to test it. Freddy told me he stayed up last night to see if it works or not. Nothin'. Doubt I'll have any luck myself."

"That's cute," replied Iggy, before taking out one of the statues out of his shell, "Take a look at this thingy! Pretty slick eh? I found three of them! Three idols!"

Wally raised an eyebrow, and looked behind him to see the Shy Guy statue, "Whoa, what? Whadya mean three immunity idols? That just seems... unrealistic!"

"Maybe for you, but I think anything is possible! Hee hee haw haw hoo!" cackled Iggy.

"_I don't know what to think right now. Iggy says he's got three immunity idols, and they're all crudely made. So I'm thinking, he's gotta be bull#$%#ing me. Clearly! Never once would there be three immunity idols on one beach! Unless... one of them is real, and the others are fake? Well, crap." - Wally_

Wally shrugged, "Ah well, as long as that psychic pokemon doesn't get one, I guess you're the best one to have them. Just don't lose them, 'kay? I might need ya."

"Sounds like a plan, otherwise you'll be voted out first." grinned Iggy.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Like that's ever gonna happen! I'm the best man for the tribe! They need me!"

"_I made a deal with Wally, because I know he's a moron in his own right! Align myself with morons, maybe I won't be seen as the biggest moron in the tribe! If he double crosses me, then I have plenty of idols to drown him out and send him back to kindergarten! Hee hee haw!" - Iggy_

Meanwhile, Coco, Gosalyn, and Rheneas were sitting around the fire, failing once again to get a spark going.

Coco wiped some sweat off her face, "This is getting too repetitive for my tastes.. we definitely need to win flint right now. Otherwise we're going to be down and out."

Gosalyn nodded, "No kidding.."

"_Right now, Hunahpu isn't doing too good. We don't have fire, so we really can't eat rice, or fish, or boil water. We got coconuts, but it won't be long until we're all sick of it and we run out of coconuts. Hopefully, flint will be offered to us if we win immunity. We need it desperately." - Rheneas_

"But I think we're strong, right?" said Gosalyn, looking at both of them, "Like... there's no way we're weaker then Coyopa."

"I believe we're even in our abilities, but that's hard to even guess at this point. Reward was done individually, and they had the winning tribe member in Gallade." shrugged Coco.

"Whatever he and Gardevoir won, it'll probably be something good for them, bad for us. Guaranteed." warned Rheneas.

"_Alliances are crucial early on in the game! Like, if you don't have an alliance, you might as well go back home! I just hope Dad is doing a good job making one, because I already know who I wanna work with! Rheneas and Coco are smart people, and I think, you know.. why not!" - Gosalyn_

"If it's something bad, I think the three of us have to stick together, along with our loved ones." suggested Gosalyn.

Rheneas nodded, "I love that idea, but it's hard to predict what our loved ones will do. That is what makes Blood vs. Water such a hard game when it's a factor."

"Oh I know, I agree!" replied Gosalyn, "I'm just saying, right now, we need somebody to work with, otherwise you're going home! I know I'm the youngest one here, and if we lose, I might be the first to go."

Coco smiled, "Nah, I don't think you would be the first to go. I was thinking more along the lines of... Iggy going first. You're a smart girl, we need you!"

"Aw thanks!" gushed Gosalyn, "So are we together, or what?"

"I'm in." smiled Rheneas. Coco also nodded her head, and shook hands with both players.

"_In this game, just like I pointed out, Blood vs. Water is a hard game. What alliances I'm making over here may not be the same alliances that Skarloey is making on Coyopa. So in a way, I need to play my cards carefully over here. I'm usually honest, but this is Survivor. Honesty can only get you so far." - Rheneas_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, four tribe members will be running through an obstacle course, consisting of hurdles, a wall, and a mud crawl. At the end of each obstacle is a bag of puzzle pieces tied up hanging high off the ground. You'll have to work together to get each bag down. Once you have all three bags, you will then race up the long line of stairs, and pass the bags off to two other tribe members, who will use the pieces to solve a puzzle. First tribe to solve their puzzle, wins immunity. Hunahpu, if you win, you win flint for fire. Let's get started."

Coyopa

Obstacle Course: Aloe, Crash, Kuki, and Roy

Puzzle: Gallade and Miriel

Hunahpu

Obstacle Course: Iggy, Kellam, Villager, and Wally

Puzzle: Coco and Gosalyn

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight survivors raced out into the obstacle course and started to leap over, through, and under the wooden hurdles. Both tribes were slightly even, with Coyopa having a slight lead thanks to the fast Kuki, Crash, and Aloe. Iggy and Kellam slightly slowed down Hunahpu as Crash used a high jump to untie the first bag.

As Kellam helped Villager onto his shoulders to collect the first bag for Hunahpu, Coyopa was working well together for the large wall. Roy climbed up first, and helped Crash, Aloe, and Kuki quickly up and over the wall. Crash once again used a high jump to untie the second bag of puzzle pieces.

Then it came time for the mud crawl for Coyopa. This slowed them down considerably as Roy and Aloe were the only ones not getting stuck. Crash and Kuki were slowed down considerably by the mud. This gave Hunahpu a little breathing room. Kellam got up the wall first, and then helped Iggy, Wally, and Villager over it next. Once again, Kellam and Villager collected the second bag of puzzle pieces.

Crash and Kuki were still slowing down in the mud, even after Roy and Aloe got out of the mud themselves. Iggy and Wally made quick order of the mud crawl, and while Villager was assisting the heavy Kellam, Hunahpu easily overtook Coyopa, and Villager got to the third and final bag of puzzle pieces.

Wasting no time, Iggy, Wally, Villager, and Kellam raced up the stairs and passed the puzzle pieces off to Coco and Gosalyn, and both girls got to work on the puzzle. Once the puzzle was complete, it would release a lever that would allow them to raise their flag.

Finally Kuki and Crash got out of the mud, and Crash was able to retrieve the final bag of puzzle pieces for Coyopa. Coyopa had a lot of ground to make up after losing their lead in the mud. But it would be tough to beat Coco and Gosalyn, who were both making quick work of the puzzle, combining their wits together.

Even though Aloe, Roy, Crash, and Kuki tried their best to catch up to Miriel and Gallade, it wasn't enough for their earlier set up.

"We did it Jeff!" shouted Gosalyn as she placed the final piece in, and Coco pulled the lever for the Hunahpu flag to raise.

"AND SHE'S RIGHT! HUNAHPU WINS IMMUNITY AND FLINT FOR FIRE!"

All of Hunahpu hugged and cheered.

"Hunahpu, you guys started out slow, but you overcame your slow start after Coyopa hit a bad spot. Not only are you all safe from the vote, but you also win flint for fire. Congratulations, nobody going home. Coyopa, sadly, tonight, one of you will be the first person voted off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 3

Upon returning to camp, both Kuki and Crash felt terrible about their performance at the challenge.

"Guys, I'm soooo so so so sorry! I don't know what happened! I don't like to let my team down!" whined Kuki, looking down at the ground.

"_Crash and I let the team down!" (She sniffs) "I don't like to let the team down at all! It really sounds like Crash or I will be going home tonight! We definitely deserve to be here! We're not that bad at challenges! ….we'll prove it too! I mean, if not for Crash we wouldn't of gotten any bags!" - Kuki_

Aloe sighed, "Problem is guys, you lost, so like... I won't lie when I tell you one of you is going home tonight. We need a strong tribe, after all."

"Awww..." whimpered Crash, shaking his head.

Roy grumbled a little, "It'll be an easy 8-2 vote. I won't say which one of you is leaving, but you might as well pack up and get ready to leave. Whoever stays tonight is going home next."

Both Crash and Kuki nodded, glaring a little at Roy.

"_Wabba ja beeba! Waahhhaaaa! Jibba jabba, nawww! Goocha ga ga, yahoo! Bye bye roieee! Hee hee hee!" - Crash_

After Crash and Kuki left the area, Aloe turned to look at Bonnie and Roy, who were left alone with her, "So.. who do we vote off tonight? I'm leaning towards Crash."

Roy gave her an odd look, "Why him? Because he's a boy, and you want female power?"

Aloe shook her head, laughing, "Hah! You crack me up, dude! But no, that's not my intention. I just feel like he's harder to understand! Stronger, yeah, but I think Kuki is just better to talk to."

"_Tonight, I want to vote off Crash instead of Kuki. Roy is thinking Kuki, but I think Kuki is someone I get along with. If I get Crash out of here, perhaps I can take Kuki in, and with Bonnie and maybe Isabelle on my side, we can make a female alliance. Miriel... ehh.. we don't need her." - Aloe_

Bonnie nodded her head, "I g-g-guess we vote for Crash tonight- Crash tonight. Are you fine with th-th-that Roy?"

Roy grumbled, nodding his head, "Fine, guess I'll go along with your little game. I'm down with it!"

"_I know what kind of game Aloe is planning! She wants the gals together, because I'm sure she knows Crash is stronger then Kuki. Come on, it's clear that's the truth. Oh well, as long as one or the other goes home. I can care less how tribal goes tonight." - Roy_

Meanwhile, Miriel, Darkwing Duck, Crash, and Kuki were talking about the vote.

"For some reason, I don't think it's fair to base a vote on a silly mud crawl," remarked Darkwing Duck, "Quite frankly I want to knock that Roy bully down a few pegs. That was uncalled for, calling the shots so openly like that."

Kuki nodded, "I know right! Crash and I are writing his name down tonight! Are you in or are you out?"

"Well, Miriel? What do you think? They have a good case." asked Darkwing Duck.

"_After we got back from the challenge, Roy laid it out flat on both Kuki and Crash. Basically saying one goes home tonight, the other leaves at the next tribal council. I'm all about defending the weak, and that's just not right. Darkwing Duck is on the case to get Roy out!" - Darkwing Duck_

Miriel nodded her head, "It appears we have no choice but to abide by your decision. Crash, Kuki, we will aide you in voting off Roy. However, you must agree to our terms for an alliance."

Crash nodded quickly in agreement, while Kuki did as well, "Yes! Yes! We accept! We just want to stay in the game, please!"

"Wahoo!" nodded Crash.

"Very well," nodded Miriel, "Then we shall stick by eachother's sides. This will not be a union that will self implode on itself."

"_The alliance has been put into play. Kuki was not someone I particularly wanted, but to appease Crash Bandicoot, I must bring her along for the ride. Tonight, we will vote off Roy, and surprise everyone tonight. I believe we will hold the numbers over Coyopa. Yes, that's accurate." - Miriel_

"I think Isabelle will join us, and oh! Oh! Maybe Skarloey and Gallade?" explained Kuki.

"Whatever it takes, get the votes!" smirked Darkwing Duck.

Kuki nodded and, along with Crash, ran off to begin scrambling to get Roy voted off.

Moments before tribal council, Isabelle, Gallade, and Skarloey were talking about the upcoming vote.

"I'm voting for Roy tonight, you guys," explained Isabelle, "So... I think that's five to three if you're undecided."

Skarloey nodded, "I just feel like we might need a stronger tribe."

"There's zero excuse as to why Crash or Kuki couldn't of done that mud crawl by themselves." agreed Gallade.

"_Originally, I wanted to vote Roy off first, but after the last challenge, I want to send home Crash or Kuki, and it sounds like it'll be going towards Crash tonight. Isabelle is telling us that Roy has five votes already on him. So... unless we want to tie, we should just vote Roy." - Gallade_

Isabelle frowned, "I have no idea what happens in a tie this early in the game, so maybe you should vote for Roy with me, and not put everyone else in danger."

"We'll think about it Isabelle, thank you." smiled Skarloey. Isabelle nodded, and left the area.

"Maybe there doesn't have to be a tie," said Gallade once Isabelle was gone, "After all... I can nullify someone's vote. Then it will be 5-4, Crash goes home."

"If we decide to vote Crash off, that's what you need to do." noted Skarloey.

"_Gallade does have the ability to nullify somebody's vote tonight. I don't know if we should vote off Crash, and make the team stronger, or vote off Roy, and be a more unified tribe. I think both need to be voted off at some point. Question is, what's more important? Strength, or unity?" - Skarloey_

Gallade nodded his head, "Okay... it said I needed to cast my vote in tree mail for nullification. So... alright. What are we doing, Skarloey?"

After some discussion on what both options had to offer in pros and cons, they agreed to a plan, and Gallade went to treemail to vote either no one to nullify, or Isabelle to nullify.

– – – – –

The Coyopa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I want you to each grab one, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you."

Everyone then took a seat.

"So let's talk about the first three days of the game, shall we? Isabelle, what's the game been like for you the first three days?" asked Jeff.

"Oh it's been amazing! We have fire, we have water and coconuts, I think we got off to a good start! But of course, here we are at tribal council. Other then that, it's been fun!" replied Isabelle.

"Roy, this is a Blood vs. Water type game, so does having your brother out here make it easier or harder for you?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely about the same as it would be without him. Jeff, the guy's an idiot. I'd rather be out here with Morton or Ludwig, someone I can rely on. Iggy can't be trusted, so I think things will remain the same for me out here." replied Roy.

"Darkwing Duck, being one of the oldest members here, what do you think the tribe needs to succeed?" asked Jeff.

"Team unity. I know, coming from me that sounds strange, but we can't win if we don't work together! I'm a loner in my life, but my daughter told me I gotta work with others, and I'm taking her advice!" replied Darkwing Duck.

"Skarloey, how about for you?" asked Jeff.

Skarloey thought about it before replying.

"I think Drake's right. We do need unity in our camp right now. But I also think we need to be strong going into the next challenge against Hunahpu." replied Skarloey.

"Gallade, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Gallade sighed a little, shrugging.

"With my gut." replied Gallade.

"Okay, it is time to vote. Aloe, you're up."

Since Gallade had chosen to nullify NO ONE in tree mail, Jeff did not reveal the twist.

– – –

Aloe's Vote: Crash, this game is tough, but it will get a lot tougher. Sorry! (Crash)

Darkwing Duck's Vote: Defender of the weak! You shall bully no more! (Roy)

Kuki's Vote: You stupid bully! Get out of here! (Roy)

Roy's Vote: Might as well when we have the chance. Can't afford to drag you around. (Crash)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Crash. (He nodded, hooking an arm around Kuki's.)

…

Crash. Two votes Crash.

…

Crash. Three votes Crash. (He whimpered, looking over at Roy and Aloe.)

…

…

Roy. One vote Roy, three votes Crash. (He smirked, crossing his arms.)

…

Roy. Two votes Roy, three votes Crash.

…

…

Roy. Tied three votes Roy, three votes Crash. (Roy raised an eyebrow, while Aloe looked concerned.)

…

Roy. Four votes Roy, three votes Crash. (Crash grew a smile on his face while Roy simmered.)

…

…

Roy. That's five votes Roy, three votes Crash.

…

First person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, Roy. That's six, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Roy muttered under his breath, "Stupid, stupid players..." He slammed his torch in front of Jeff.

"Roy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Roy nodded, and stomped out of tribal council, furious about the vote results.

"With your first vote out of the way, will it be the vote to bring Coyopa back to the top, or will it only continue to struggle against the Hunahpu tribe? We shall soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Roy's Final Words**

"What a stupid tribe. I'm one of the strongest players on Coyopa, and that's how they treat me? By being the first person voted out? Gah! That means both koopalings are out first! There's no way Iggy survives the first vote. This was such a waste of time. I just hope the vacation I take is worth it."

VOTE

Crash – Bonnie, Aloe, and Roy

Roy – Gallade, Isabelle, Crash, Kuki, Darkwing Duck, Miriel, and Skarloey

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

Here's how nullification will work. If it's used, Jeff will reveal it at tribal council. Otherwise, it will be kept secret for those who win it at reward challenges. Iggy will not be able to win it since Roy is no longer in the game. However, should Iggy make the merge, he'll be able to win it again, since it will be all individual by then.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 I Need Distractions

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_10 pairs of loved ones were abandoned in the middle of deep space, in a galaxy known as the Beach Bowl Galaxy. They were separated into two tribes, split up from their loved ones; Hunahpu and Coyopa._

_At the beginning of the game, a new twist was revealed. The first reward challenge was done individually and the winner not only won reward for his or her tribe, but also for themselves and their loved one. In a close race between Gallade and Wally, Gallade took the win for himself, Gardevoir, and Coyopa as a whole._

_Over at Coyopa, they had an early start over Hunahpu, as Gallade's win gave them flint for fire. However, food and shelter were another small problem. Thanks to Miriel, however, they were able to find a home by making a hole in one of the pillars._

_Over at Hunahpu, they were off to a slow start. Without fire or even the resources to build a proper shelter, it was already rough from the beginning. Thanks to Wally, however, they were able to build a small shelter on top of one of the big flat pillars surrounding the planet._

_Meanwhile, while relaxing in the fountain, Iggy found three strange Shy Guy statues surrounding the fountain, and immediately assumed they were hidden immunity idols. He only shared this information with Wally._

_As part of his reward, Gallade, as well as his girlfriend Gardevoir, won a special twist. They were allowed to nullify one's vote at the upcoming tribal council they attend. If they reveal, the twist would be out in the open, otherwise it would remain a secret. Trusting Skarloey with this information, Gallade aligned with him, while Gardevoir didn't bother at all._

_Other alliances were formed, such as Rheneas, Coco, and Gosalyn on Hunahpu, and Darkwing Duck, Miriel, Crash, and Kuki on Coyopa._

_At the immunity challenge, despite a strong start thanks to Aloe and Roy, Coyopa fell behind when Crash and Kuki slowed down in the mud. In the end, Hunahpu's stronger team pulled out a victory for immunity and fire._

_Before tribal council, Roy and Aloe made it clear to Crash and Kuki they were going home first and second. Aloe wanted Crash out first, wanting all the girls but Miriel together in one alliance, but Roy figured her out quickly. With Isabelle joining Crash and Kuki against Roy, it was down to Gallade and Skarloey for who they wanted out more, and if Gallade should nullify to prevent a tie._

_In the end, Gallade and Skarloey stuck with the majority, and voted against Roy, sending him home in a 7-3 vote, and had no use for the nullification power. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Coyopa: Aloe, Bonnie, Crash, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, Isabelle, Kuki, Miriel, and Skarloey**

**Hunahpu: Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Iggy, Kellam, Lotus, Rheneas, Villager, and Wally**

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 4

Upon returning to camp, both Bonnie and Aloe were a little surprised that they were outnumbered.

"They did see what we saw, right?" whispered Aloe to Bonnie, "I mean, they do realize that Roy is much stronger."

Bonnie shrugged, "They are asking for a d-d-death wish."

"_Last night at tribal council, it seemed like I was left out of the loop to send Roy home. I mean, if someone would have told me about it, I would have voted for him. But they didn't, so now I feel like an outsider along with Bonnie. If these seven intend to stick together, I need to save myself." - Aloe_

Aloe shook her head, "I'm going to put our plan into action today. Get the girls together, even Miriel. We'll cast her out once Drake and Crash are gone. We need Skarloey and Gallade more then her."

"Do be careful, okay?" reminded Bonnie.

"Please, I know what I'm doing sister!" giggled Aloe, winking at Bonnie confidently. This only made Bonnie all the more worried.

"_I do feel awfully w-w-worried for Aloe, there. She seems like the kind of person to be outspoken and that could be a m-m-major problem for her. But if she happens to dig a grave for herself, then I'll be h-h-happy to fill it in for her like a very good friend!" - Bonnie_

Back at camp, around the fire, the other tribe members were commenting on tribal council.

"Good prevails over evil once again!" declared Darkwing Duck, "And I must say, for I am glad this team of mine has my back! Not that I need it of course."

Isabelle giggled at him for a moment, before looking at Skarloey, "Do you think they'll vote Iggy out first on Hunahpu? That would be very funny and ironic!"

Skarloey nodded, "Perhaps. I didn't like the look of him, quite frankly."

"_I don't know where I stand right now. I mean, like, I trust Skarloey and Gallade the most out of everyone here. Skarloey reminds me of the previous mayor of Distant; very fatherly and wise, and of course Gallade. He seems like the brotherly type to me! At least, I think so. He is psychic after all." - Isabelle_

Aloe walked up to camp with a giddy little step to her trot. She looked over at Kuki, "Kuki, may we talk for a little bit? Maybe splash around in the water?"

"Hmm, okay! Sounds like fun!" laughed Kuki playfully, skipping over to where Aloe was, and the two left for the lake.

Miriel observed them once they were out of sight, "From my understanding, we all correctly know who put Crash's name on the thin parchment last night."

"Aloe and Bonnie," noted Isabelle, nodding her head, "I can only hope they won't cause grief while they're still here."

Skarloey nodded, "Yes, that would be a problem."

"_With Roy gone, we restored harmony around camp, and that makes me a happy man. I believe most of the tribe wants to stick with voting off Aloe and Bonnie next, but I would like to see Crash and Kuki next off. They aren't hard workers, and I'm not one for lazy workers." - Skarloey_

Meanwhile, down by the big lake surrounding most of the planet, Aloe and Kuki were talking.

"I do want to apologize, Kuki," said Aloe, "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, I just wanted a strong team. If you guys really wanted Roy out, you should have told me."

"Oh really? Sorry! I didn't know!" frowned Kuki.

Aloe laughed, "That's fine! Besides, you're safe, that's what matters! It's you, me, Isabelle, and Bonnie. Roy was going to go soon anyway, he wasn't involved with me."

"Really?" wondered Kuki.

"_I need Kuki to trust me. She is a girly girl, and I know she's into cute colorful ponies, so hey, that's just plain fine to me! As long as she and Isabelle join me and Bonnie, we're in it to the end, and we'll dominate this game! I won't give up now!" - Aloe_

"I know you like Crash, but he's probably going home next," explained Aloe, "So... my preferred boot order is Crash.. Drake.. Miriel.. Gallade.. and save Skarloey for last. Take the weak ones out, then the brainiacs, and we're in the home stretch."

Kuki nodded her head, pretending to go along, "I won't write Crash's name down. I promised him that!"

Aloe shrugged, "Can't play the nice girl for long, hun. This is the game, and if you want the jury to like you, you need to begin lying now."

"Oh, is that how it works?" blinked Kuki, "Oh well! If Isabelle joins you, I'll join you! Yahoo!" She shook Aloe's hoof happily.

"_Really? REALLY? Hmm mmm. Nuh uh! No way! Aloe is a cute cuddly pony, but she wants to take my friends out! I get along with Drake, Miriel, and Crash all equally, and they're the three she wants out the most! Agh! Female power is one thing, but I want good people around!" - Kuki_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 4

It was a lovely morning over at the Hunahpu camp. They had fire, and they've gone from eating only coconuts to eating both coconuts and rice.

Up on top of the pillar, Gardevoir and Lotus were hanging out eating rice.

"Things are just... peaceful over here, wouldn't you say?" asked Lotus.

Gardevoir nodded, "Very peaceful. I like that a lot. I prefer the quiet over loud noises."

"_I've been keeping quiet the last few days, keeping mental notes in my head and speaking with Gallade through telepathy. He has made a good bond with Skarloey, while I've been close with Lotus. While I adore Rheneas, he doesn't seem so fond of Lotus' sister. That might be a problem." - Gardevoir_

Lotus nodded, "Really.. only Wally and Iggy are the loudest. But Wally has a charm to him, I think..."

"He does," agreed Gardevoir, eating some rice quietly, "Unless something were to happen out of the bloom, I think Iggy is still going first. That's what I keep hearing."

Lotus nodded, "Oh good.. sometimes I think it might be, well... me."

"_I'm very happy to be here in the game and.. even happier that Aloe is safe according to Gardevoir. I do feel like... immunity is important because, um.. I know Iggy's annoying but I still feel like... I'm seen as the weakest link. I'm told otherwise but.. it still worries me." - Lotus_

Gardevoir smiled at her, "Oh don't be so ridiculous, my dear. You're well liked over here. Although, I do think you're a little too quiet."

"I.. I know. My sister is the polar opposite, funny enough." replied Lotus.

"_I do really like Lotus a lot. But if Gallade and Aloe aren't on good terms with one another, then I... might have to part ways with Lotus. She isn't in any good alliances right now, and for me to align myself with her could be a bad play, even if Gallade and Aloe were together." - Gardevoir_

Gardevoir nodded, "Just.. keep the good attitude, and you'll be fine, okay?" Lotus nodded her head silently, and calmly continued to eat her rice.

Meanwhile, Villager and Rheneas were relaxing on one of the many tiny islands around the big lake, watching Wally fish with his spear.

"He still hasn't caught much of anything." noted Rheneas.

Villager chuckled, "I wonder if that's a good thing or not. Would you want to be eating cheep cheeps, or bloopers for dinner? Well, probably in a survival situation, but still."

"Decent point you made there." replied Rheneas.

"_I trust Coco and Gosalyn, but I know if we get down to a Final 3 situation where one of us has to go, then they're taking eachother and not me. I need someone by my side that can help me in a situation like that. Villager, he's kind, helpful around camp, and everyone likes him." - Rheneas_

Rheneas turned his head to look at Villager, "I was wondering, would you like to form a partnership? Out of everyone here, I trust you the most."

"Oh really? How interesting, because I trust you the most out of everyone here as well." smiled Villager.

"Oh, good!" smiled Rheneas, "See, we can be a foursome with Coco and Gosalyn while we're here... and then bring in our loved ones once we merge."

Villager chuckled, "Looks like you've got your plan made! I like it and... uhh... kinda funny because... I was going to bring you into another alliance."

"_I got a strong vibe from Rheneas our first day. He's very honest, very open about himself. He's older, but he's not that old to be a problem in challenges. However, after making the alliance with him, we kinda... put ourselves in a questionable spot." - Villager_

"See, Freddy came to me," explained Villager, "Not asking for an alliance or anything, just brought it up, wondering where I stood. I said I didn't know, and that I would think about it. Then I decided why not, and made an alliance with him, you, and the armor guy. All the guys but Wally and Iggy."

"Well now..." chuckled Rheneas, nervously, "I suppose we'll have to be careful with our motives. At least Iggy should be an easy out if we lose."

Villager nodded, "Totally, but in the end, my loyalty remains with you, and our loved ones." He lent a hand out.

Rheneas shook it, "Certainly. You got a deal made."

"_In the end, the alliances I make on Hunahpu will mean nothing since my main loyalty is with my brother, Skarloey. So I need to find someone else I can put my faith into, and that is Villager. How to make sure Skarloey gets this information to stay close to Isabelle... I don't know." - Rheneas_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Hunahpu, getting your first look at the new Coyopa tribe; Roy voted out at the last tribal council."

A lot of players were surprised he was out first instead of Crash or Kuki. Iggy especially was shocked.

"Iggy, what are your thoughts as to your brother getting voted out?" asked Jeff.

Iggy shook his head, "Let me be the first to say WOW! I beat him! Haha! Oh well, I beat him, even if I'm first out as well, I still get bragging rights."

"Very well. Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"Once again, it will be an individual challenge for reward, the same one Gallade won last time. Iggy, because your partner is gone, you cannot participate in today's challenge. As for the others, get into your pairs, and discuss who will participate in today's challenge."

Everyone nodded, and did so. Aside from a few hugs and kisses, there wasn't much else.

However, while Rheneas and Skarloey were talking about who to play, Rheneas whispered quietly, "Quickly. Who's your buddy? Villager is mine."

Skarloey blinked, but then quickly replied quietly, "Gallade."

Rheneas nodded, "Good. Get Isabelle, I'll get Gardevoir." They exchanged a hug. Surprisingly, nobody caught this action.

In the end, the ones competing in the challenge were Aloe, Coco, Darkwing Duck, Freddy, Gallade, Miriel, Rheneas, Villager, and Wally.

"For today's challenge, all nine of you will balance a ball on a disc. Seems simple, but you must navigate over a balance beam, requiring you to not only balance yourself, but the ball on the disc. You must get three balls across to the finish line. First player to finish wins reward for their tribe, and their pair."

Jeff revealed some fishing gear.

"Let me tell you, with a huge body of water, there's plenty of fish to catch! Win today's challenge, and you'll win your tribe some much needed supplies for fishing. Also, the note from before which will be given to the winner and their loved one. Let's get started."

All nine players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

This challenge would take a lot of learning curve to get down right from the beginning. Right off the bat, Aloe, Darkwing Duck, and Gallade's balls kept rolling off the disc despite good balance on the beam. On the flip side, Villager and Miriel made good progress, not falling on their first try. Both of them got one ball across to the finish.

Freddy didn't seem like he was trying at all this challenge, appearing not to have good balance at all. Darkwing Duck eventually found a good rhythm to this challenge, and eventually crossed the beam with his first ball. Later, Coco, Wally, and Rheneas all passed with their first ball.

While Miriel appeared to have slowed down a little, Villager was not stopping anytime soon, making it across with his second ball, only needing one more ball. Wally eventually caught up to him while Coco and Rheneas fell behind. Wally passed with his second ball, determined as ever to win the reward for Hunahpu instead of Villager. Meanwhile, Aloe and Gallade finally passed with their first ball, meaning everyone had at least one ball across except for Freddy Fazbear.

Aloe and Gallade had made strong progress and finally got the hang of the challenge, making it across the beam the second time without any falls, later followed by Miriel and her second ball. By this point, both Villager and Wally were tied for first, and nearly about to finish the challenge.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was a very close finish! Both Wally and Villager nearly at the exact same time. After reviewing the tape...

"By nearly a second apart, it was Villager! Villager wins reward for Hunahpu, and for himself and Isabelle!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Villager.

"It came down to the last second, Villager, but once again, Wally comes up short, but the result would have been the same. Hunahpu will have fishing gear, which could be a big improvement around camp for food. Also, both you and your wife win this little note. Here it is, and here's an extra one for Isabelle. Read them in private."

Both Villager and Isabelle nodded, and accepted the notes.

"Coyopa, sadly, nothing for you, but immunity is right around the corner. See you all for the next immunity challenge!"

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 5

Unlike the last time he almost came close to winning, Wally was not upset nor angry about losing. Mainly because he had fishing gear.

"Aha! Oughta thank ya Villager," smirked Wally, "We gots ourselves a big cheep cheep feast coming soon!"

"_That's twice I've come short for the win, mate! Why can't I win one for once!? Ah well, like it matters anyway, we won fishing gear, and I'm one happy guy, let me tell ya! I've been trying to fish for the last three days, and got nothin' out of it! Today, that'll change!" - Wally_

"Are you going to test that out now, Wally?" asked Coco, turning to look at him.

"Course I am! I've been tryin' to catch something for days now, and today it's mine!" grinned Wally. With that said, he grabbed the new fishing spear, and dove into the big lake to begin fishing.

"I must say, he's an eager one." commented Kellam.

"_Wally does have a big ego, but that ego of his is what drives him to help Hunahpu in all the challenges. Normally this would have an impact on who to vote out, but I really don't see any reasons to vote him off. He's strong, he's a provider, and he's a distraction. I need those around." - Coco_

About a half hour later, Wally returned from the lake with one big cheep cheep on the end of his spear, cheering loudly, "We're havin' a feast tonight for sure now! YAHOO!"

Gosalyn and Kellam looked down from the pillar, and noticed Wally climbing up the ladder with the fish. Gosalyn cheered, "Alright Wally! We love you already!"

"Save the praise for later darlin', when we win today!" smirked Wally.

"_I think Wally takes a lot of pride in being the provider! No one else has really stepped up to the plate to fish, well, besides Villager, but his little, err... 'Super Pole 1987' contraption? Didn't do a darn gon it thing. So I am glad Wally's efforts have finally succeeded." - Gosalyn_

As Wally and Kellam started to clean off the cheep cheep for cooking, Wally started to talk, "So uh, did you hear that Iggy has three immunity idols? Shaped like Shy Guys?"

Kellam looked up, "Oh.. you mean the ones around the fountain?"

Gosalyn looked a little surprised, "Wait, what? Three? Are you kidding me? How do you know?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" replied Wally, "He showed me in an arrogant manner, thinkin' I would be scared of him. Hah! Like I should be.."

"_I've done some thinkin', and there's no damn way Iggy has any sort of immunity idol! Three on the first day? Second day? Now, tell me if there's ever been a season of Survivor that had three idols! ...now I never watched any before aside from the last one, but still! That's crazy!" - Wally_

"Well what do you suggest we do?" asked Gosalyn.

"Nothing, we vote him out next anyway," shrugged Wally, "I would rather vote off Gardevoir for being psychic and all, but I just can't handle crazy. Even crazy like delusional."

"But what if they are real?" asked Kellam, looking at both Wally and Gosalyn.

Gosalyn shrugged, "Yeah, I agree with you on that. I think everyone's just about sick of him anyway." Kellam sighed a little.

"_Do I think Wally is lying? Oh heck not! I mean, sure he's got a bit of an attitude, but that's just who Wally is! Iggy's going home first if we lose a challenge, but if those idols are real, and Iggy takes three of us down... hoo boy, there will be some drama!" - Gosalyn_

Meanwhile, sitting around within the fountain, Gardevoir, Rheneas, and Villager were talking about a few things.

"That's interesting," noted Villager, looking at Rheneas, "So what did you tell Skarloey?"

"I told him to bring in Isabelle, since his closest ally was Gallade," explained Rheneas, before turning to look at Gardevoir, "Listen, Gardevoir, we do have alliances made, but we are being 100% sincere about this one. I intend to keep this six alive."

Gardevoir nodded, "You don't have to tell me that, Rheneas. But thank you regardless."

"_I know both Rheneas and Villager are making many deals, but I looked into their minds, and I know they are being honest with me. It is sad that we'll have to leave our former alliances, but that's just what comes with a family season, really... but I am fine with that." - Gardevoir_

Gardevoir then looked at Villager, "Also.. what do you intend to do with your ability to nullify, Villager?"

Villager blinked, before shaking his head, "Oh uh... nothing right now. I mean, we all know who's going home first, right?"

"I suppose that is true. Maybe that will be the case with Isabelle as well.." noted Gardevoir quietly.

"_The great thing about our alliance of six is that we should all know about the power to nullify and we're the only ones who do! As long as one of our three pairs wins every reward challenge, there's no need to be paranoid at all. Once we do, well... we'll have to see when the time comes." - Villager_

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 5

Sitting inside of the little cave, Miriel, Darkwing Duck, Crash, and Kuki were talking about a few things.

"So can I say something, Please?" begged Kuki, looking at Miriel.

"If you feel the requirement to speak, then proceed." nodded Miriel.

"_Okay, like I need to warn my alliance! Aloe is so cute and cuddly, but she wants to vote out all of my alliance! I promised them and I don't like breaking promises! Crash is so sweet and nice, Miriel is very smart, and Drake is a father figure! Why would she want them out over.. over.. oh I dunno!" - Kuki_

"Aloe talked to me yesterday, right?" explained Kuki, "So like, she wants to vote off all three of you next if things go in her favor! She totally wants a female alliance, but for some reason that excludes you, Miriel. Don't ask why! She must be threatened by your brains, or something! I just don't want to lose all of my good friends, and that's why I'm writing her name down at the next tribal council!" She said all of that in one breath

"Exhale, Kuki," soothed Miriel, "That was quite a lot of information, there. But why tell us, pray tell? You would benefit for greater things."

"Because you're my friends!" huffed Kuki.

"Wahoo!" cheered Crash for really no reason.

Darkwing Duck shook his head, "Well now, there appears to be another schemer on the horizon. This sounds like a job for our alliance to take care of! And I know I'm quite eager to take down bad guys."

"_We were going to vote off Bonnie after Roy, but now it appears that Aloe is beginning to become a nuisance in the distance, and my ears are peeled long and wide to catch her in the act! Darkwing Duck is always on duty to bring home the gold! Oh and.. to protect the weak! Heh.." - Darkwing Duck_

"I don't see why not," agreed Miriel, "I would rather stay to the end, mind you. If she wants to terminate my game, then I shall return the favor. What a fool she turned out to be."

"As long as she's gone, we can have all the fun in the world together with no harm done!" giggled Kuki, hugging Crash, then Darkwing Duck, then Miriel. Only Miriel didn't hug back, not like that bothered Kuki at all.

"Indeed." replied Miriel rather dully.

"_I believe in the utmost justice done to those who cause injustice. Aloe is one of them. She failed to play her cards right, and that will ruin her own accomplishments in her final days here in the galaxy. What a shame too, because I believed there was remarkable good to come from her." - Miriel_

Meanwhile, taking a walk from little isle to isle, Skarloey and Isabelle were having a little chat.

"Hopefully the loss yesterday isn't all that big of a loss." noted Skarloey.

Isabelle nodded softly, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"_Today at the challenge, Rheneas and I had a chance to plan for the challenge, but he also had some things to tell me. His closest ally is Villager, while mine was Gallade. He then told me to bring Isabelle into the fold, and I assume he'll bring in Gardevoir? Worth a shot, I'd say." - Skarloey_

Skarloey looked over at Isabelle, "Say um.. I want to tell you something. Today at the challenge, my brother had a few interesting things to say. His closest ally is your husband."

"Oh.. oh really?" replied Isabelle, her face lightening up a little.

Skarloey nodded, "Yes. So I promised him that I'll do my best to protect you out here so that the four of us, as well as Gallade and Gardevoir, can get to the end. You have my word, I will not break that."

"Aww, really? You're really sweet, Skarloey!" smiled Isabelle, hugging him.

"_Skarloey offered me an alliance that would not only include him and Gallade, but also their loved ones and Olimar! Even making a promise to protect me as long as he can until Olimar can take over. He's such a fatherly and caring person, so I'm glad he's on my side!" - Isabelle_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Hunahpu."

Freddy did so.

"For today's challenge, you will face off one on one, man vs man, and woman vs woman in a sumo styled battle. Knock your opponent off the platform to score a point. First tribe to five points wins immunity, and safe from the vote. Losers go to tribal council, somebody going home. Coyopa, you must sit out one woman, and Hunahpu, you must sit out two men. Choose them, and let's get started."

Coyopa sat out Kuki, while Hunahpu sat out Rheneas and Villager.

"Okay, first we'll do woman vs woman! Bonnie for Coyopa will be taking on Coco from Hunahpu! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Bonnie and Coco were eying eachother and pushing against eachother with the heavily weighted bags. Coco grinned, and loosened her grip, and step sided. Bonnie was pushing too hard, and ran off the platform.

"Bonnie is off first! Coco scores the first point for Hunahpu! Hunahpu leads 1-0!"

Coco high fived her team mates, while Bonnie shook her head in anger.

"Next up we'll have two men, and then we'll rotate genders! Skarloey for Coyopa will take on Iggy for Hunahpu! Survivors ready? GO!"

Skarloey played mostly defensively while Iggy played the opposite; offensively. In this case, the aggressive nature given by Iggy and his offense easily stopped Skarloey, and he was knocked off.

"Skarloey's out! Iggy scores for Hunahpu! Hunahpu continues to lead 2-0!"

Iggy did a little dance in victory, while Skarloey shook his head.

"Next up, we have Isabelle, Villager's wife, taking on Gosalyn, Darkwing Duck's daughter! This should be fun! Survivors ready? GO!"

Two little cuties going up head to head against eachother. Isabelle was determined to make up for Skarloey and Bonnie's short comings, while Gosalyn was hoping to extend Hunahpu's lead. Gosalyn was the smallest one in the tribe, and she was using her speed to her advantage, while Isabelle was hoping to catch her off guard.

In the end...

…

…

...Gosalyn was knocked off by Isabelle.

"Isabelle scores for Coyopa! Coyopa is catching up 2-1!"

Isabelle cheered happily, while Gosalyn sulked a little.

"Next match up! Crash Bandicoot taking on Kellam! Crash could tie it up, or Kellam can extend Hunahpu's lead. Survivors ready? GO!"

Crash really stood no chance against Kellam. Kellam was wearing his armor for the challenge, and all he needed was one push and Crash was out.

"Not messing around for Kellam! Kellam scores, and Hunahpu leads 3-1!"

Kellam scratched his head with a chuckle, while Crash rubbed his back a little.

"Time for a sisterly showdown! Aloe and Lotus squaring off in this challenge! Let's see how this goes. Survivors ready? GO!"

While Aloe and Lotus wrestled around and pushed against eachother, Aloe whispered something to Lotus. Lotus nodded her head and replied with another whisper. Aloe's expression tensed a little. All of a sudden, Aloe loosened her strength, and allowed Lotus to push her off.

"Lotus scores! Hunahpu is running away with this challenge! 4-1!"

Everyone was surprised. They all thought Aloe couldn't do it, or if she was seriously weaker then Lotus. Either way, both sisters hugged it out.

"We have a showdown between Wally and Gallade! If Wally scores here, he wins immunity for Hunahpu. Gallade needs to keep Coyopa alive. Here we go, Survivors ready? GO!"

Wally was determined to beat Gallade where in the last challenge he was beaten by him. Gallade was determined as well, but for different reasons. For both reasons they had, both men were fiercely fighting against eachother, and being very aggressive. Wally was pushing with all his might, while Gallade was pushing back just as much.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Wally finally won something in the game. Gallade was off the platform.

"GALLADE IS OFF! WALLY WINS IMMUNITY FOR HUNAHPU!"

All of Hunahpu hugged and cheered.

"Another strong win for Hunahpu! Congratulations on your second straight immunity win. Nobody will be going home tonight. Coyopa, sadly, you have another tribal council coming. Someone else will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 5

With another tribal council looming around the corner, there was a lot going on at the Coyopa camp.

Bonnie looked over at Aloe, "I was a little surprised. You're w-w-weaker then your sister?"

Aloe shook her head, "No, it was a strategic move to keep her safe. Besides, I think I'm safe tonight anyway."

"_Today at the challenge, I whispered to Lotus if she was in any danger of going home. She replied with a 'sort of' kind of response. I know if we go to tribal council, there's a strong chance Crash will go home to make the team stronger, so I let her win so she could be safe." - Aloe_

Isabelle walked over towards them, "Hey girls! What are we going to do tonight?"

"Hey Isabelle!" grinned Aloe brightly, "Oh it's an easy one! We're voting off Crash. I mean, that performance today was the most pathetic yet."

Isabelle blinked, "He... kinda was outmatched, Aloe. That guy's armor was just too much! Even I would have lost to him.."

"So? Crash is still the weakest one here by far. Even over Darkwing." replied Aloe.

"_Personally though, I do think Darkwing Duck is the weakest link here. He's old, he's out of shape, but I want Crash out here because once he's gone, Kuki has no where left to go. She'll have to come to me to feel safe. At least, I hope she will." - Aloe_

Bonnie nodded, "It is better for the t-t-team tonight, if the bandicoot goes home. I'm sorry if you h-h-had someone better in mind, Isabelle."

Isabelle shook her head, "Oh no, that's fine! I'll vote Crash if you're voting Crash. I think we'll have the numbers to do it, I think."

"Good to hear! Trust me, Isabelle, Coyopa will be winning again once Crash is gone!" smirked Aloe.

"_I honestly do not trust either Aloe or Bonnie. But I do know that Skarloey and Gallade were thinking about voting out Crash over Roy the last time, so... who knows. I rather we vote one of them off tonight, but I'm going to go with however my alliance wants to go!" - Isabelle_

Meanwhile, Miriel, Crash, and Darkwing Duck were planning out the vote tonight.

"Well, Kuki wants to vote out Aloe tonight," said Darkwing Duck, "And what do I have to say to that? Can we just go to tribal council and get it over with? That's what I say."

"Yahoo! Wabba hee ha. Gibba jabba, wahoo!" agreed Crash with a nod.

Miriel nodded, "Excellent theory Crash. But I believe we will group up with Kuki on this one."

"_Jibba gabba, wahhooo jib jib! Baiii baiiii ahloiieee and bonnieeeeee! Hee hee haw! Wahoo gee gee, hee ha! Yahhhh wooooo!" - Crash_

"Well, that was an easy decision. After Aloe it's Bonnie? Fine by me." replied Darkwing, falling back into the water for a calm swim.

"I would explain this all to Kuki, but she should know the operation of orders by now." assessed Miriel, pushing her glasses up a little.

Both Crash and Darkwing Duck nodded a little, and then the trio went about their normal ways.

Moments before tribal council, Gallade, Isabelle, and Skarloey were thinking about the upcoming vote.

"Honestly, I can't trust either of those girls," explained Isabelle, "So I'm all for voting off Aloe or Bonnie tonight."

Gallade nodded, "I agree with you. However, I must say Crash is a weakness moving forward. Friendly, but weaker then the rest of us."

"_Skarloey and I were split between voting off Roy or Crash, and in the end we decided that Roy was too much of a problem to keep around. Now it seems that Aloe is the next problem Coyopa is having. At the challenge, she seemingly gave up, while Crash did not." - Gallade_

"I don't think I'm going to use the nullifier tonight," confessed Isabelle, "Since well... we have majority no matter who we vote for. We either send home Crash, or we send home Aloe."

Skarloey nodded, "The real question is... who can we afford to lose. Who will be more of a threat later on? Especially when it comes to their loved ones."

"Agreed." nodded Gallade.

"_From the few challenges we've seen them, Coco and Lotus are two different people. Coco seems to have it more together then Crash does mentally, and seems pretty smart. Lotus on the other hand.. is meek, quiet, and I think one of the weaker players. In the end, it'll come down to one thing; the biggest threat." - Skarloey_

After a while of discussing the matter, the alliance agreed on a decision, and headed back to grab their torches.

– – – – –

The Coyopa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Welcome back to tribal council, probably weren't expecting to be back here again so soon. Isabelle, you were the only member of Coyopa to earn a point, so you must be feeling good about yourself, right?" asked Jeff.

Isabelle nodded with a bright, cute smile.

"Yep! I mean, it was a tough battle between Gosalyn and I, but I think I did very well! I just hope Drake isn't too mad at me for beating his daughter." replied Isabelle.

Darkwing Duck chuckled, "It's a game, she'll get her turn soon."

Isabelle giggled, nodding her head.

"Miriel, do you think voting off Roy was the best move for Coyopa, or are you regretting it?" asked Jeff.

Miriel shook her head.

"I do not believe it was a bad move. We did lose a peculiar amount of strength, but alas, it is unity we gained in return of losing strength. I believe today's loss was a minor set back." replied Miriel.

"Gallade, how does tonight's vote work, since Coyopa needs a miracle or things will only get worse." asked Jeff.

"I believe we do need the strength, but also people that won't quit. We came here to play a game. We might be up against our loved ones, but you cannot give up on your tribe just for them." replied Gallade.

Aloe looked over at him, oddly.

"Kuki, how about you? How are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"Oh that's an easy one! I'm voting for the person I just can't trust anymore. This person betrayed my trust, and I can't forgive that! Ever!" replied Kuki.

Aloe grew a little worried now.

"Skarloey, will tonight's vote help Coyopa from your point of view?" asked Jeff.

Skarloey took a moment to answer.

"...Yes. Yes it will." replied Skarloey.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Darkwing Duck, you're up."

Since Isabelle had chosen to nullify NO ONE in tree mail, Jeff did not reveal the twist.

– – –

Aloe's Vote: Now I feel a little bit nervous, but hopefully, you're still out tonight! (Crash)

Gallade's Vote: I believe this is the right choice not only for Coyopa, but my alliance. (?)

Kuki's Vote: I would love to be in your alliance, but you want Crash out, so bye! (Aloe)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Crash. (He nodded, gripping Kuki's hand nervously.)

…

Crash. Two votes Crash.

…

…

Aloe. One vote Aloe, two votes Crash. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

Aloe. Tied two votes Aloe, two votes Crash.

…

Aloe. Three votes Aloe, two votes Crash. (Aloe looked over at Kuki and Isabelle.)

…

…

Aloe. That's four votes Aloe, two votes Crash. (Gallade nodded, clasping his hands together.)

…

…

…

Crash. That's three votes Crash, four votes Aloe. (Aloe perked up, as did Miriel.)

…

…

Crash. We're tied again, four votes Crash, four votes Aloe, one vote left. (Aloe nodded her head, while Miriel looked confused.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy...

…

…

…

…

…

...Crash Bandicoot. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Aloe let out a breath of relief after the vote, watching as Kuki bawled and hugged Crash goodbye as he gave up his torch to Jeff.

"Crash, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Crash nodded, and ran out of tribal council, "Bai bai kookie!" He shouted upon leaving.

"Another tribal council, and this time the unintelligible bandicoot was voted out of the tribe. Maybe this is the wake up call Coyopa needed, because you can't afford to lose any more players. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Crash's Final Words**

"Awww, wabba kaw jeeba! Jee jee gibba wah wah kookee! Grrr! Hate hate hate alooieeee and bonniiiieeeee! Keeba kaw wah grrrr!" (He starts doing a tornado spin in the middle of his final words, giving him less time to express his thoughts. After a while he stopped.) "Haah... ohh, feeba teeba..."

VOTE

Aloe – Crash, Kuki, Darkwing Duck, and Miriel

Crash – Gallade, Bonnie, Isabelle, Aloe, and Skarloey

_**R.I.P. Christine Cavanaugh, the voice actress of Gosalyn Mallard, and many other cartoon characters from the '90s like Chuckie Finster, Dexter, and Oblina.**_

I hope you all are enjoying the new twist... or will like it whenever it pops up that is! ^^ I think it's an interesting twist never done before in Survivor, and I think the real show could make it work as well!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Survivor Taints Cuteness!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Roy gone, Aloe felt a little on the outside, but she felt like there was still a window of opportunity to get the girls together. However, Kuki had nothing to do with Aloe, as she was targeting her closest allies in Crash, Darkwing Duck, and Miriel._

_Over at Hunahpu, Gardevoir and Lotus bonded, despite Gardevoir willing to turn on Lotus to save herself down the road. Meanwhile, Rheneas and Villager made a strong partnership, and later found themselves in two alliances; one with Coco and Gosalyn, and another with Kellam and Freddy._

_At the reward challenge, while Skarloey and Rheneas plotted to make a cross tribe alliance, no one caught them as Villager edged out Wally to win fishing gear for Hunahpu, and the nullification twist for him and Isabelle._

_At Hunahpu, the tribe savored their victory. Wally immediately used the fishing to his advantage, and managed to impress his tribe. He later told Gosalyn and Kellam about Iggy's three immunity idols. Meanwhile, Gardevoir joined Rheneas and Villager in the cross tribe alliance with Skarloey, Gallade, and Isabelle._

_Back at Coyopa, Kuki warned her alliance about what Aloe was trying to do, and it created a big target on Aloe's back. Meanwhile Skarloey promised Isabelle his loyalty and protection in favor to his brother and Isabelle's husband._

_At the immunity challenge, Coyopa was completely destroyed by Hunahpu. Only Isabelle managed to score a point, but despite her efforts, Hunahpu won easily, and sent Coyopa back to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Aloe and Bonnie were confident that Crash was going home, and Aloe felt it was good on her to throw her match to Lotus to save her. While Darkwing Duck, Miriel, Crash, and Kuki were voting for Aloe, it came down to the trio of Skarloey, Gallade, and Isabelle to decide who was more of a threat; Aloe or Crash._

_At tribal council, the trio agreed that Crash was more of a problem around camp, and saw his sister Coco as a threat. Crash was voted out in a 5-4 vote, surprising his alliance, and leaving them in the minority. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Coyopa: Aloe, Bonnie, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, Isabelle, Kuki, Miriel, and Skarloey**

**Hunahpu: Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Iggy, Kellam, Lotus, Rheneas, Villager, and Wally**

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 6

Aloe and Bonnie were feeling very good about the previous vote, feeling like a huge bullet was dodged.

"Oh my Celestia!" laughed Aloe, "That was so close!"

"_Last night, I was absolutely shocked I got four votes against me. I would have expected those votes to go onto Bonnie, but I suppose they see me as a threat. Fine I guess. As long as that's the reason and nothing else, I'm flattered really!" - Aloe_

"Crash totally deserves to be here!" whined Kuki, still bawling, "Why is he already gone!"

Gallade rolled his eyes, "Really? If he can't even speak English then I suppose-"

"Shut up!" snapped Kuki at Gallade, before glaring at Aloe, "It's all that stupid pony's fault he's gone! Big fat meanie!"

"_I was totally shocked at tribal council. Crash was my best friend out here, and without him, I have nobody with me! I'm all alone, and I can only hope Wally survives so I can get to him and stay by him! I have nobody left I can fully rely on anymore, and it's all Aloe's fault!" - Kuki_

"Whoa, Kuki, calm down!" eased Aloe, "I'm just playing the game, and we needed the strength."

"So what?! Then why don't we vote off Bonnie next then, huh?! Or, or, or! What about Skarloey?! He's an old man!" growled Kuki, glaring daggers at Aloe.

Both Bonnie and Skarloey were right there, but it didn't seem like Kuki cared at all. Aloe sighed, "This game isn't about making friends. You play the game to win, and right now, we're losing bad. It was for the good that Crash left."

"And besides," replied Skarloey, "Coco is a very sharp woman. It's best we eliminate any sort of help she can get."

"_The main reason my alliance voted Crash out was because we saw Coco as a threat. Lotus doesn't seem to be the strongest, and Gallade thinks she'll be one of the first two out. So for Coco, we needed to send Crash out. Next up is Kuki, because of her attitude, and her weakness." - Skarloey_

Kuki rolled her eyes, "We should win as a team, and lose as a team! So what? There were tribes that have come from behind! Can't we do the same?"

"It's better we do not test our luck." reminded Gallade.

Kuki growled, and stomped off to go pout on one of the tiny isles around the big lake around the planet. Gallade only shrugged.

"_In my mind, Kuki is the next one voted off. However, Isabelle has warned us that Aloe and Bonnie want Kuki around, and honestly think she'll follow them around. Doesn't sound like that's the case. That's fine. I think Kuki is digging herself a hole deep enough to close by this point." - Gallade_

Meanwhile, in the cave, Darkwing Duck and Miriel were talking about the vote.

"Well this isn't a happy moment for us now is it?" asked Darkwing Duck.

Miriel nodded her head, "Precisely. But the attention has focused itself on Kuki, and not onto our formidable duo. Keep it that way."

Darkwing Duck nodded, "Good enough for me!"

"_Kuki feels the need to express her feelings and that does put a target on her. As long as they do not see any reason to terminate myself or Drake, I believe our chances are as firm as ever to eradicate the two nuisances around camp." - Miriel_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 6

Sitting around the camp fire, Gosalyn and Coco were discussing a few things.

"Do you trust Villager?" asked Coco.

Gosalyn nodded, "He seems very nice. I think Rheneas found a strong fourth man!"

"_A few days ago, Rheneas brought Villager into the alliance, and I like him! He's very nice, very helpful, always willing to speak his mind when needed. Y'know I think we'll be a strong alliance. Three brainiacs and one strong companion. Amazing!" - Gosalyn_

Coco nodded firmly, "Okay, I'm just making sure. Part of me wants to be weary of Villager because I feel like Rheneas wants to have a close ally, since I wouldn't put it past him to think the two of us are tight."

"Hey, what's fair is fair, right?" laughed Gosalyn.

"_Last season, there was someone that brought in a fourth man only to increase his chances of surviving a 4 man vote situation, and I think that's exactly what Rheneas is doing with Villager. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but it is a little fishy." - Coco_

"You just got to be careful, Gosalyn," warned Coco, "I trust Rheneas, but until Villager can prove his loyalty, I'm not trusting him. If we can take out Iggy and then Lotus back to back, we're solid."

"You're not thinking Freddy or Wally before Lotus?" asked Gosalyn.

Coco shook her head, "Wally's providing for the tribe, and Freddy's a big morale booster. I know Wally's annoying and Freddy can be creepy, but we need them more then Lotus at this point."

"Ah, okay, I was just wondering." noted Gosalyn.

"_Iggy's clearly the first to go. I don't think he's here mentally in the head, and as my Dad would say; 'put the crazy where they belong: an asylum!'. So Iggy's out, and I'm not afraid of his three idols. Bring it on ya palm tree haired weirdo!" - Gosalyn_

A few moments later, Gardevoir passed by them while on a stroll. She looked over at him solemnly, "If I may prepare you two... one of you lost your loved one at the last vote."

Both Coco and Gosalyn looked back at Gardevoir confused, with Gosalyn, "Wait what? You know how?"

"Well, Gallade told me. Telepathy mind you... I just... figured you deserved to know first hand." replied Gardevoir.

Both Coco and Gosalyn were a little worried at her words, before nodding softly.

Meanwhile, sitting around the fountain, Villager, Kellam, Freddy, and Rheneas were having a talk with one another about their plans.

"Golly Villager, I am g-g-glad you took my offer to heart! That's what good lads do!" smiled Freddy.

Villager chuckled, "Well, it was a good idea, and I think this is worth the trial and effort!"

"_So far, Hunahpu is winning most of the challenges, only losing the first challenge. I believe we might hit a tribal swap soon, so that's what I'm aiming for! We can juggle these alliances for so long, and only Iggy, Lotus, and Wally as targets without betraying any alliances." - Villager_

"This is the best plan for any of us to make it far," explained Rheneas, "The girls here are really clever, and I think Iggy and Wally will be physical threats."

"Yeah. Iggy's gotta go first, followed by Lotus. We make the first vote easy as possible, and then we take Lotus out to make us stronger." agreed Villager.

"_The way we're going to make this work is if we get Iggy out first. It should be 9-1, pretty easy, no blindsides. Nothing too crazy and out of hand. Then hopefully, turn the tables on Lotus, and send her home next. I would rather we win, but I don't want to put my alliance in danger." - Rheneas_

"Ho ho ho!" laughed Freddy, "Those sound like f-f-fine suggestions, boys! But y'see.. Kellam and I were thinking. We agreed Iggy should definitely go first, ho ho, but Gardevoir should be after him. After all, she's psychic!"

Rheneas blinked, "But I think Gardevoir is willing to vote off Lotus, Freddy. That way, that's guaranteed five and no way of that changing."

Kellam nodded, "They do have a pretty good point."

Freddy laughed once more, "Now now, Kellam, what did your old f-f-friend Freddy tell you about speaking up? Ho ho ho! But goodness, they're right. Numbers are everything, r-r-right?"

"Glad you see it our way, hehe." smiled Villager, nervously.

"_Hunahpu is so st-st-strong! Ho ho ho! And Freddy Fazbear k-k-keeps a keen eye for trouble makers! And there's plenty of them! Break one of the rules, and you'll be g-g-going home! Ho ho ho! And nobody gets across Freddy F-F-Fazbear!" - Freddy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Hunahpu, getting your first look at the new Coyopa tribe; Crash voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody seemed surprised. Coco frowned a little as Gosalyn patted her leg a little in kindness.

"Coco, any reaction to seeing your brother being voted off?"

Coco nodded, "I had a feeling that he might be out early and... turns out he was. That's fine, I can do well even without him. He knows I'm strong."

"Very well. Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"Once again, it will be an individual challenge for reward for both tribe, and individual pairs. Iggy, Coco, because your partners are gone, you cannot participate in today's challenge. As for the others, get into your pairs, and discuss who will participate in today's challenge."

Everyone nodded, and did so. In the end, the ones competing in the challenge were Bonnie, Darkwing Duck, Gardevoir, Isabelle, Kellam, Lotus, Skarloey, and Wally.

"For today's challenge, you will build a house of wooden cards. You will have ten minutes to make the tallest house of cards you can. Remember, you only have ten minutes, and only a certain amount of cards. The player who can make the tallest house in ten minutes wins reward for their tribe, and their pair."

Jeff revealed some comfort items.

"It's very cold out here in outer space. Fire alone won't sustain you for long in the comfort area. Win today's challenge, you'll win your tribe pillows, blankets, a mattress, and a hammock. Also, the note from before which will be given to the winner and their loved one. Let's get started."

All eight players got ready.

"Survivors ready? Begin. Ten minutes begins now."

All eight players had their own strategies going into the card building challenge. Bonnie started off a little slow in the beginning, but not once did her stack fall, and she managed to make a pretty tall stack.

Darkwing Duck made a good stack in the beginning, but a few loose ends caused his stack to fall a few times. However, Darkwing Duck did not give up, and worked back to make a good house of cards.

Gardevoir took it all nice and easy. As Gallade had won already, her intentions were to not win, but still do her best. She took it easy in the beginning, then sped up in the last three minutes. Her stack never fell.

Isabelle was normally a clumsy girl, and she knew that as well. She somewhat regretted doing this challenge, but regardless, she did the best she could. To her surprise, she never tipped her stack over, although it barely came close.

Kellam had a good lead over the other seven players. He was calm, collected, and didn't freak out. But he was mistakenly leaning his stack to the left, and eventually it fell over, costing him valuable time.

Lotus wasn't doing so well in the beginning. She fell behind early on in the challenge, and wasn't doing a good job to catch up to the others. By the last three minutes, she did make some time up to catch up.

Skarloey was hoping he, Gardevoir, or Isabelle won the challenge to keep the nullification twist under their hands and not on anyone elses. However, Skarloey's tower kept falling on him, costing him loads of time.

Lastly, Wally's third challenge was not his best so far. He was not doing a good job keeping the tower's balance from the start, and somewhat wished Kuki stepped up to do something. It seemed like something was bothering her.

"Okay! Ten minutes is up! Step away from your towers as we begin to measure!" called Jeff.

…

…

"Kellam, Wally, Skarloey, you have the shortest houses at 7.3, 6.1, and 5.1 feet respectively. None of you win reward today."

…

…

"Darkwing Duck, Lotus, you're both tied at 7.5 feet, but neither of you win today. That means it comes down to Bonnie, Gardevoir, and Isabelle. Each of you got above 8 feet. Impressive, but by .3 feet..."

…

…

…

"...the winner is Isabelle! Congratulations! Isabelle wins reward for Coyopa and her pair!"

All of Coyopa clapped and cheered for Isabelle.

"With Gardevoir getting only 8 feet, and Bonnie having 8.5 feet, you won the challenge with 8.8 feet, Isabelle! Great job, and you have earned Coyopa some much needed comfort items! Also, once again, both you and your husband win this little note. Here it is, and here's an extra one for Villager. Read them in private."

Both Isabelle and Villager nodded, and accepted the notes.

"Hunahpu, sadly, nothing for you, but immunity is right around the corner. See you all for the next immunity challenge!"

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 7

Everyone had a wonderful night of sleep. With blankets and pillows and even a mattress to cuddle up under in the little cave, nearly everyone was comfortable in the morning.

"Last night was definitely the best night thus far. After six days of rocks and gravel, we got a mattress!" exclaimed Darkwing Duck.

"_I don't know how Gosalyn and her tribe is getting by, but for us we have ourselves a little cave, and I love being in caves, fits my little super hero lair setting. Now we've turned it from a dungy old cave into a hotel suite... well one way or another it looks better then some low down hotels." - Darkwing Duck_

"Thank you Isabelle for a morale boost!" smiled Skarloey, looking over at her.

Isabelle giggled, "Oh stop! I just did my best for Coyopa! Seems like... I've been the best one of the job, huh?"

Kuki overheard, and rolled her eyes, still slumpt over in bed.

"_Coyopa needed a reward, any kind of reward. So while it was kinda bad of me to win this reward back to back after Olimar won the last one, I think I needed to win. If only for reward! And hey, we got a good night's sleep! Maybe that's what we need to finally win immunity!" - Isabelle_

A few moments later, mostly everyone had woken up and gone off to do their own things. This left Kuki alone with Darkwing Duck and Miriel.

Kuki rolled her head over to look at them, "Isabelle's so cute... that's how they get you! The cuteness! Aloe wants you to like her because she's cute, but really she's evil! Isabelle's so cute, but she tries to be a perfectionist! Two notes now! Two!"

Miriel tipped her glasses up, "That is something to note, yes. Two individual pieces of paper with a writing of sorts on them, and yet nothing is known about such. Could be a clue to where a hidden immunity idol could be?"

"You got me beat!" laughed Darkwing Duck, "I didn't even realize that's their second win!"

"_I love cute things! But you know what? Survivor taints the cuteness! Taints it I say! Aloe and Isabelle are two examples of why you should never trust anything cute! And that's why I need them both off of my tribe! To avenge my friend Crash!" - Kuki_

"Listen! Aloe wants me to trust her, but I think I can tell her and Bonnie to vote against Isabelle! There's something fishy going on, and I promised myself to not trust anything cute ever again!" declared Kuki.

"And yet you continue to delude yourself with such declarations," explained Miriel, closing her eyes, "Such as trusting Aloe, who you claim to be cute. As well as those... multi colored primates."

"But rainbow monkeys are not playing the game, Miriel! Duh!" reminded Kuki, "And we just tell Aloe to vote Isabelle off next. Next vote after, bye bye Aloe! Easy peasy!"

"I see." noted Miriel quietly.

"_There's nothing about Kuki's plan I don't like. However, I fail to see the point of attempting such an act of termination. Isabelle is the only one winning anything for the tribe, and it would conclude in disastrous results should she be gone." - Miriel_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 7

It was a slow day over at the Hunahpu camp. Wally was busy fishing with Villager and Kellam cleaning the fish he catches. Lotus and Gardevoir were busy sitting around the fire eating, and it was overall just the waiting camp for tree mail.

Up on the pillar underneath the palm tree canopy, Rheneas and Coco were talking about Villager.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," began Coco, "Because I have my reasons to not trust Villager, and I know you and Gosalyn do."

Rheneas nodded, "Oh sure, go ahead."

"_I wanted to talk to Rheneas privately without Gosalyn around just to hear what he has to say about Villager. Today, his wife won the challenge, and they won another note which we've yet to know about. It really makes me nervous that they likely have something that would hurt us later on." - Coco_

"Villager and Isabelle have each won a reward challenge," explained Coco, "And it really makes me weary of Villager. He might have an advantage that neither of us might have a chance to get."

"I know what you mean, but it might be good for us," replied Rheneas, "From my thinking, as long as Villager keeps getting it, then he'll be the only one with that target on his back. Not me, not you, not Gosalyn."

Coco nodded, "I see.."

"_Coco came up to me, and told me that she doesn't quite trust Villager. I do think it was sort of a bad move for Isabelle to win, but I could understand if she wanted to win for Coyopa, I don't know. But I need to ease Coco's worries, because I don't want her doing anything out of the ordinary." - Rheneas_

"Alright.. I'm still weary, but if you're feeling good about him, then I'll do my best as well," smiled Coco, "Also, are we still on board? With Iggy first followed by Lotus?"

Rheneas nodded, "Yes. Iggy is definitely first, but I keep hearing Gardevoir before Lotus. I think that's a mistake. I mean, I know she's psychic, but I think it's too early."

Coco nodded, "I agree."

"_I did want Iggy to stick around the first vote, and knock off Lotus first, but I don't think that'll be possible since majority of the tribe wants Iggy gone. So... I have to go with the tribe. But Rheneas is right, Gardevoir is psychic, and she'll have a target on her as long as she's here." - Coco_

Meanwhile, down by the fountain, Iggy, Lotus, and Freddy were hanging out around it. Freddy was standing on the side lines watching Lotus and Iggy.

"I'm tellin' both of you! Better pack your bags, I'm staying here for three more votes! Hee hee haw!" laughed Iggy.

Freddy grinned, watching him, "Ho ho ho! You sure seem confident there I-I-Iggy!"

"Why of course I am Freddy! I'm the only smart guy here!" laughed Iggy, grinning from ear to ear, "I found all three immunity idols! They were right here!"

"_Day 2, I found three Shy Guy statues, and they were removable! That has to mean they're all immunity idols! And if they're not, then one of them is! It's just hard because how the hell do you decide which is real, huh? Roy would be able to figure it out, but not me!" - Iggy_

"Well good for you, Iggy!" smiled Freddy, clapping his animatronic hands, "We never g-g-give up do we? Now, what are you going to do with them?"

"Easy! I know I'm going home first, so I gotta send home the three that deserve to be out instead of me!" declared Iggy, "So those three are... you two and Gardevoir! Haven't decided who's first."

Lotus frowned at the mention of her name, while Freddy frowned as well, "Aww, why Iggy? I th-th-thought we were buddies?"

"Because, you're old and creepy! There's something about you I just don't like!" snapped Iggy, pointing at Freddy, before pointing at Lotus, "And you! You're the weakest link here. Why they want you around compared to me, who's winning? Then I'll deal with you myself!"

"_Iggy went on a tirade today, simply pointing out... well... who he wants out with his idols. He called out me, Gardevoir, and... Freddy of all people.. and I think he's... I don't know. I feel even more nervous. Because if they really think he... has an idol, then I'm going home." - Lotus_

"I'm.. I'm not that weak." replied Lotus.

"Yeah you are!" snapped Iggy, "Both you and your sister! Ponies are too girly to be strong anyway. Same goes to animatronics! So be prepared to see one of your names down if we lose, whenever! Because I ain't losing!"

"That's the spirit Iggy!" smiled Freddy, rubbing the back of his metal head.

"_Hunahpu needs to see that I, Iggy Koopa, am here to stay! I'm stronger then Lotus, more approachable then Freddy, and more visible then Kellam! I have three idols, and I will take out those who threaten my very being! King Dad will surely see some good in me to be the new koopaling leader!" - Iggy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Hunahpu."

Coco did so.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members at a time will work together and race around, through, and under various wooden hurdles to retrieve a ball. Once you have it, shoot it into the middle hoop. First tribe to score three points wins immunity, and guaranteed three more days. Losing tribe has tribal council, someone going home. Let's get started."

After deciding on the first pair, both tribes were ready.

"Okay for the first round! Skarloey and Aloe will be first for Coyopa! They will take on Gosalyn and Rheneas for Hunahpu! Brother against brother, so that should be interesting. Survivors ready? GO!"

Jeff threw the ball out towards over the middle. Skarloey and Rheneas were able to carefully maneuver the obstacles and Skarloey got the ball first. Gosalyn was respectful towards her elders, and found it hard to tackle Skarloey, who was nearly half her age. So she fended off Aloe, while Rheneas was able to steal the ball out of Skarloey's hands. He scored after shooting.

"Rheneas scores for Hunahpu! Hunahpu leads 1-0!"

Skarloey and Rheneas shook hands while Aloe sighed. Gosalyn nodded her head.

"Okay next up! Isabelle and Miriel are up next for Coyopa! They will be taking on Villager and Iggy! Husband and wife squaring off against eachother. Survivors ready? GO!"

Jeff threw the ball out towards over the middle. Villager made a dive for the ball, and caught it easily. Iggy hopped over a wooden hurdles, and prepared himself to catch Villager's ball. But Isabelle quickly intercepted Villager's catch, and tossed it over to the middle hoop, scoring for Coyopa.

"Isabelle scores for Coyopa! Coyopa ties it up 1-1!"

Isabelle and Miriel high fived eachother. Iggy grumbled to himself, while Villager gave a thumbs up to Isabelle.

"For Coyopa's next round, we have Bonnie and Darkwing Duck going out into the field. Wally and Lotus are out next for Hunahpu! Survivors ready? GO!"

Jeff threw the ball out towards over the middle. Lotus was the most nimble to reach the ball first. However, the ball did not last long in her hooves as Bonnie easily yanked it out of her grasp, nearly knocking Lotus over into one of the posts. Darkwing Duck, being the wannabe hero that he is, caught the ball from Bonnie, and scored for Coyopa. Wally tried to intercept, but failed.

"Darkwing Duck scores for Coyopa! Coyopa takes the lead 2-1!"

Darkwing Duck placed his hands on his hips, heroically looking up into the sky, cheering with Bonnie. Wally grumbled as he helped back a limping Lotus.

"Next round! Isabelle is going back out there for Coyopa, taking Gallade with her! For Hunahpu, Rheneas is back out along with a limping Lotus. Should Isabelle or Gallade win, Coyopa wins their first challenge. Survivors ready? GO!"

Jeff threw the ball out towards over the middle. Lotus could barely move, so Rheneas had to do most of the challenge by himself. This was sort of an unlucky draw as pairs were drawn randomly from a bag, but Rheneas didn't give up, and Lotus did the best she could. Rheneas tried to make a free shot, but Gallade intercepted it, and passed it over to Isabelle. Isabelle..

…

…

...scored!

"ISABELLE SCORES! COYOPA WINS THEIR FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Coyopa hugged and cheered.

"Another strong performance by Isabelle. Turns out she's been one of the saving graces for Coyopa, huh? Great job Coyopa, you're all safe tonight at the vote. Hunahpu, sadly, one of you is going home tonight as the first person voted out. See you all tonight."

Everyone nodded, and headed on their way home. Lotus was limping on her left hoof, and it seemed to concern Jeff.

"Say, uh, Lotus. Can we have medical take a look at your hoof there?" asked Jeff.

"Oh uh, sure.." whimpered Lotus, limping over to Jeff while the rest of her tribe marched on home. Aloe frowned, hoping the best for her sister.

– – – – –

Medical Camp Day 8

Jeff and Lotus arrived at the medical camp, and already there was Dr. John 'JD' Dorian. He was a previous Survivor contestant who participated on _Survivor Redemption Island_, and _Survivor Ultimates_.

"Hey JD!" smiled Jeff, "We got something you might want to look at."

JD walked over, and noticed Lotus' hurt hoof, "You look like you're limping bad, what happened?"

"Umm.. I got pushed over and... I know it's an accident," sighed Lotus, her hoof shaking, "Umm... I.. I hope it's not broken..."

"Well, can you stand on it?" asked JD.

Lotus whimpered, placing her hoof down on the ground, before immediately lifting back up and whimpering, "No.."

"Okay.. let me run a few more tests." said JD.

A few more minutes passed.

"So what are your thoughts JD?" asked Jeff.

"Well, they have to go to tribal council tonight, right?" asked JD, to which Jeff nodded, "Okay, uhh... go to tribal council tonight. In the morning, we will take an X ray. I think you're okay to go, but..."

"But what...?" asked Lotus.

JD sighed, "But you might need to have a brace over that hoof, no matter if you stay or leave. Do you understand?"

Lotus was quiet for a few moments, likely trying to hold back tears, before nodding, "Okay... I do."

Jeff nodded, "Okay, Lotus, you will return to camp in one of these protective bubbles to get back to your planet. These launch stars could break your leg if it isn't already. So be careful, and I'll see you at tribal council."

Lotus nodded, and quietly got into one of the protective bubbles used by Mario whenever he would fall off the Comet Observatory. She was on her way back to the Hunahpu planet.

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 8

Upon returning to camp, there was a lot of worry regarding Lotus.

"Gosh, I sure hope she's okay. I could have sworn her leg broke." frowned Gosalyn.

Freddy hugged Gosalyn gently, "Aww, it's okay Gosalyn. Lotus will be j-j-just fine."

"_Today, Lotus got hit pretty hard by Bonnie. I'm sure it was all an accident and all, but it's just rough, because Lotus is a part of Hunahpu. And if she does get removed, a part of Hunahpu dies. Not only that, we might have to lose two players!" - Gosalyn_

"Are we still going to tribal or somethin'?" asked Wally, scratching his head, "Because I think if the lass stays, we vote her outta here."

"Better me then her, huh? Hee hee haw!" cackled Iggy.

"_I know it's harsh of me to say, but I cried for joy when I saw Jeff call Lotus back to the medical camp. Hopefully now the tribe sees that we don't need someone like her around breaking bones and making us look weak! Maybe if I'm lucky, I get to keep my idols! Hee haw!" - Iggy_

A few moments later, Villager, Coco, Rheneas, and Gosalyn were talking about the vote.

"So what are we planning tonight?" asked Villager.

Coco sighed, "I think depending on what happens with Lotus... if it's not serious, we keep our votes on Iggy and send him home. If it is... vote Lotus. I think it's just a sprain and she'll be fine, but you never know."

"_Lotus got injured today, but I still think majority of the tribe is going to ignore that and vote off Iggy because he's super annoying around camp. I would like to keep both of them around, but I realize tonight one or the other has to go home." - Coco_

Rheneas nodded, "It doesn't matter to me, really. If it's Iggy, I'll vote Iggy. If it's Lotus, I'll vote Lotus. That simple."

Gosalyn frowned, "It's just not fair if we send Lotus home. I think she deserves to be here tons more then Iggy!"

"_With Lotus getting injured, I feel a little bit better about my position in the tribe right now. At this rate, if Iggy goes, Lotus will likely be next to go. If Lotus goes, Iggy will likely be next off after her. So it's a win win situation for Villager and I at this point." - Rheneas_

A few moments later, Lotus returned to camp in the protective bubble and landed by the fountain. It popped the moment it touched the ground, landing Lotus safely.

"Hey Lotus is back, you guys." called Kellam.

Everyone gathered around her, and noticed the black brace around her left hoof. Lotus spoke up, "Umm.. could we all have a tribe meeting real quick?"

"Sure, what's up?" asked Coco.

"_So Lotus returns to camp, and we learn that she's not being removed from the game, but she does have that big brace around her hoof, meaning she'll be completely worthless in challenges, and... I don't know, that could be a big loss." - Coco_

"So um.." began Lotus, "The doctor cleared me to go, and I was happy to still be here. But um.. on the way back from the medical camp.. I kept thinking to myself that... that I'm not worth keeping around any longer."

"What do ya mean?" asked Gosalyn, frowning.

"What I mean is, umm..." sighed Lotus, "I want you all to vote me off tonight. You're better off staying strong. Please... and it's also to... repay my sister. She protected me by throwing that challenge.. so I'm protecting her by not having a loved one to worry about.."

Everyone was surprised, but also looked sympathetic. Only Wally and Iggy looked pleased. Iggy tried to keep from cheering. Mostly because Freddy was keeping his metal hand over his big mouth.

"Are you sure.. your leg might get better here on out." asked Rheneas.

Lotus nodded, "I'm sure. I loved being out here for eight days. But I think... you're better off without me. I came out here to test myself and... in the end it wasn't enough."

"Well.. regardless.. it was a pleasure having you here, Lotus." smiled Villager, giving her a gentle hug. After his hug, the rest hugged her individually, including Wally. Only Iggy didn't hug her.

"_I think Lotus will be certainly missed, but I think she's right. After that blow to her, and seeing how she'll have to deal with the cast with an unknown certainty if it's broken or not.. I think it's fair to send her home. Iggy at least can win us a challenge or two. If not, then he's out." - Gardevoir_

– – – – –

The Hunahpu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I want you to each grab one, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you."

Everyone then took a seat.

"So we have a lot to cover, as this is the first time we've had time to talk! Lotus, how's your leg since we've let you go back home?" asked Jeff.

"Still aches and it's hard to walk on. It's really bad luck on my half, and... kind of my fault for not being strong enough." replied Lotus.

"Wally, looking at Lotus' injury, that looks like a free vote tonight, don't you think?" asked Jeff.

Wally nodded.

"Well of course! She even asked us to vote her off, thinkin' it would be for the best of the tribe if she went out tonight." replied Wally.

Lotus nodded quietly.

"Gosalyn, you don't seem happy about that proposal, do you?" asked Jeff.

Gosalyn shook her head.

"Of course not. I think Lotus is a tough pony, and I think if she gets an X ray, maybe it's not all that bad. I'm just not a quitter, that's all. Sorry, Lotus." replied Gosalyn.

"Rheneas, if this vote is easy, does it make the next vote harder?" asked Jeff.

"Actually Jeff... no. It'll be another easy decision." replied Rheneas.

Iggy grinned, nodding his head.

"Coco, agree or disagree with Rheneas?" asked Jeff.

"Agree. Totally agree." replied Coco.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Coco, you're up."

Since Villager had chosen to nullify NO ONE in tree mail, Jeff did not reveal the twist.

– – –

Iggy's Vote: Hee hee haw haw! I survive this one, and I'll be keeping my idols! (Lotus)

Lotus' Vote: Just in case Iggy goes a little.. err... crazy... sorry! (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lotus.

…

Lotus. Two votes Lotus. (She nodded her head.)

…

Lotus. Three votes Lotus.

…

…

Lotus. Four votes Lotus.

…

Lotus. That's five votes Lotus. (She looked over at her tribe members and nodded.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, Lotus. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Lotus nodded, watching as Gardevoir helped with her torch, and Lotus grabbed her things. "Thank you all so much... please win..!"

"Lotus, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Lotus nodded, and carefully walked out of tribal council.

"So your first vote was to be an easy one. And based on what was said tonight, the next vote is just as easy. Just because you think it's easy, doesn't mean that there's someone else in the tribe that agrees. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Lotus' Final Words**

"I was not expecting to be going home this early, but by my bad luck, I had no choice but to leave when I did. Umm, I hope the best for Gosalyn.. Gardevoir.. Kellam.. and even Freddy, even though I wrote his name down. I hope someone from Hunahpu wins the million dollars, because they all deserve it."

VOTE

Freddy – Lotus

Lotus – Kellam, Gosalyn, Coco, Villager, Gardevoir, Rheneas, Freddy, Iggy, and Wally

Also, keep in mind that CrazyPackerFan's last season, _Survivor Crazy All Stars_ is being written right now. Please read it, I think it's pretty good, it has all his good players battling it out for one final title for Sole Survivor! Includes Anise Tatlin from my series and various players from _Survivor: Packers_.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Faker Than My Sister

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With her best friend gone, Kuki was absolutely livid after tribal council. She told Aloe off, and said that she was a terrible pony. Even though Aloe wanted the girls together, Isabelle wanted to stick with Skarloey and Gallade, and the next target was Kuki._

_Over at Hunahpu, Villager and Rheneas were feeling a little nervous after Freddy brought up voting off Gardevoir over Lotus. Rheneas' argument was that Gardevoir would be a target for her psychic powers, and none of them. Meanwhile, Coco was becoming weary of Villager, not trusting him despite Gosalyn and Rheneas trusting him._

_At the reward challenge, once again the pair of Isabelle and Villager won the nullification reward, and with Isabelle in the lead, Coyopa won comfort items._

_Despite Coyopa enjoying their reward, Kuki was still in low spirits and was now focusing her attention onto Isabelle. With Isabelle and Villager winning their second reward as well as their second note, they were becoming threatening early. Although Darkwing Duck and Miriel believed it was too soon._

_Back at Hunahpu, Coco asked Rheneas about his trust in Villager, and Rheneas politefully explained that Villager could be trusted and if he kept winning reward, then he'll gain that attention and not them. Meanwhile, Iggy was acting high and mighty, and declared Lotus, Gardevoir, and Freddy as his idol targets one by one by one._

_At the immunity challenge, Coyopa was out for blood. It was also in a literal sense, as Bonnie accidentally injured Lotus, to the point of almost breaking her hoof. Coyopa easily won immunity, sending Hunahpu to their first tribal council._

_Lotus was kept behind so that medical could examine her hoof. They were worried if the bone was broken or not. Seeing no immediate medical attention, they sent her to tribal council, and if she survived, they would do an X ray._

_Before tribal council, despite Lotus' injury, it seemed as though most of the tribe wanted to stick to the plan and vote off Iggy. However, when Lotus returned to camp an hour or two later, she requested that the tribe voted her off, since she knew Hunahpu needed their strength, and Lotus didn't have it._

_At tribal council, the tribe honored her wishes, and Lotus was the first member of Hunahpu voted off of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Coyopa: Aloe, Bonnie, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, Isabelle, Kuki, Miriel, and Skarloey**

**Hunahpu: Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Iggy, Kellam, Rheneas, Villager, and Wally**

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 9

With Lotus out of the game, Hunahpu knew they would be a stronger tribe. Well, for the most part.

"Wahoo! I'm safe! I get to keep my idols!" laughed Iggy, doing a little dance upon arriving back at camp, "I get to keep my idols! Yeah yeah yeah!"

Everyone pretty much ignored him, rolling their eyes. Freddy was the only one to acknowledge him, "Ho ho ho! That's right, Iggy!" But no one took much note, seeing as though Freddy was normally nice and jolly to everyone.

"_Last night, I actually t-t-told Lotus to write my name down. But it appears they didn't show it, so I don't kn-kn-know if she did as I said or not. Oh well, that's no big d-d-deal for ol' Freddy! Nobody has to know about it, and that's always a g-g-good thing!" - Freddy_

Wally spit onto the ground, stretching his limbs out, "Don't matter. We're stronger, we will kick Coyopa's asses, and that's all I care 'bout right now. Lotus wasn't doin' that for us, and I was glad to send her home."

"And that means one more person gets to leave because of my idols!" giggled a rather excited Iggy, "I think... Lotus just screwed little Gosalyn over! Hee hee haw!"

"_Once Lotus said she wanted to go home, I couldn't stop laughing! I was here for another three days, and I get to keep my three idols! That's one bird gone and I still have all my stones! Aha! So now Gardevoir and Freddy are still next, and I'll be taking out Gosalyn with them. Hee hee haw!" - Iggy_

While Iggy was mostly happy and acting out in his giddiness, Gosalyn and Coco expressed quietly their distaste of him.

"I totally regret voting Lotus out!" exclaimed Gosalyn, "Like.. we had no idea if her hoof was broken or not.. maybe it wasn't!"

Coco nodded, "I know what you mean. But we wouldn't have the numbers anyway so... we had to."

"_I think Iggy should have been voted off instead of Lotus. Personally, if Lotus did indeed break her hoof, and Iggy was voted off, I thought that she would have quit the game or be medically removed from the game. Then that would be two birds, one stone. But Iggy's still here, so... woo hoo..." - Coco_

A few moments later, Villager and Rheneas joined up with them. Villager had his hands on his hips, "Now what do we do? Iggy's still up on the block?"

Coco nodded, "Clearly. Everyone's sick of him and his attitude. Ugh, I'm also getting annoyed by Freddy constantly sucking up to him. Like, I know that's in your programming to be jolly and happy, but nobody likes Iggy!"

Rheneas shrugged, "It's no big deal, though. We lose again, Coco, Iggy's a goner. Three immunity idols? The koopaling is clearly mad, completely out of his state of mind."

"If there ever was a mind to begin with." quipped Gosalyn.

"_I won't complain about Iggy staying over Lotus. After all there was a lot of talk between whether to vote off Gardevoir or Lotus, and with Lotus gone, there's no doubt that Iggy will get the boot before Gardevoir. So I'm fine with that decision." - Rheneas_

Villager nodded, before looking off into the distance, seeing Kellam and Iggy talking by themselves. He shook his head, and looked back to his alliance, "Either way, Iggy can't do anything. If we win or lose the immunity challenge, we're good. You said it yourself, Coco, we might swap at 16?"

Coco nodded, "I believe so, yeah. It only makes sense. Then the games will begin. We'll see if our pairs will integrate together."

"I'm sure Skarloey, Isabelle, and Darkwing Duck would be glad to join us. So I think that's covered well." smiled Rheneas.

"_I'm waiting for the tribal swap. My prediction is that it's coming after the next tribal council, and that will be when I figure out who's truly on my side, or who will easily flip to what their loved one made on Coyopa. Crash isn't here, so I have to rely on my four person alliance." - Coco_

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 9

Aloe and Bonnie were standing by the shore line of the big body of water surrounding their planet.

"So you can't even get into the water at all?" asked Aloe.

Bonnie shook her head, "Nope! Water is bad for my sys-sys-system! That goes for all animatronics!"

"_My closest ally in the game right now is Bonnie. I didn't think we would be friends, really, since I'm just a party pony, and she's an animatronic rabbit that's been through various gender changes. But uh.. turns out she's a party bunny! And I like that about her! We're a rockin' alliance!" - Aloe_

"Then we'll just have to keep you out of water challenges, whenever they show up," noted Aloe, "Although most people on this show say they fear water, yet they come out here, and water's no problem to them. Imagine if that person won, huh? Hah!"

Bonnie nodded, letting out a short mechanical laugh, "You got that r-r-right!"

Aloe stretched out her hooves a little, "Man! We're so set, Bonnie. Trust me, we got everything under control. Sure, Kuki's acting out of control, but she'll want to stay in this game, and I'm willing to keep her around."

"But do you think she'll w-w-want to stay with us?" asked Bonnie.

Aloe didn't respond for a moment, before nodding her head, "I'm sure, yes. Crash was the tough vote. But I think she'll vote out Drake in a heartbeat."

"_Aloe really thinks that Kuki will be on our side. While I l-l-love her enthusiasm, it seems like Kuki won't be on our side. She's been cursing Aloe's n-n-name since we voted out the bandicoot, and I don't think Aloe realizes that she's totally against us!" - Bonnie_

"I understand your fears, Bonnie," smiled Aloe, "But I think we have absolutely nothing to worry about. It's going to be me, you, Isabelle, and Kuki to the end! And then we'll bring in Lotus and Freddy.. make that the Final 4, and then we're set."

Bonnie nodded, "Uh, yeah, of course.."

"_I am worried for Lotus. At the last challenge she injured her hoof. I have no idea if she was removed from the game or not, but I can only hope she's still here, and not out of the game. But.. if she's gone, I guess that could be a good thing. I wouldn't have to baby sit her, for one thing." - Aloe_

Meanwhile, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, and Isabelle were sitting around the fire discussing a few things and eating beans and rice.

"Isabelle I have to hand it to you," said Darkwing Duck, "I didn't expect ya to be this good in challenges. Prepared hard did you?"

Isabelle nodded, "Oh certainly I did! My husband and brother and I all trained and worked out together before coming out here. It was worth all the training, and I still look all cute and adorable. Hee hee!"

"_I did some exercising before coming out here onto Survivor, and I think it's helped me out a lot. More then I would have hoped it would, because I've been the main cause for winning our last two challenges, and I was the only one to score in the second immunity so.. I think it's time to tone it down?" - Isabelle_

Gallade nodded, "It has gotten Kuki's attention. She wants you out. Aside from Aloe the only other name out of her mouth is yours."

Isabelle blinked, surprised, "Really? She's that jealous?"

"I have no idea why," shrugged Gallade, "But I don't think you deserve to go next. Kuki's weaker.. lazier... she deserves to go home."

"_Isabelle is part of my alliance of six. So I need to keep her informed of what's coming after her, and Kuki has been trying to lead a witch hunt. She keeps switching her focus from Aloe to Isabelle and it's getting out of hand, and I can't handle it any longer." - Gallade_

Gallade continued to speak, "Seeing as though Lotus is out of the game over on Hunahpu, that leaves Aloe as not as much of a problem. I say Kuki's next, followed by Bonnie. Then I think we'll have a stronger tribe."

"Targeting the gals are you?" asked Darkwing Duck with a chuckle.

Gallade shook his head, "The girls over here are the weaklings. Miriel and Isabelle being the only exceptions."

"_Well, I'm sort of in a pickle over here! Miriel and Kuki are my alliance, but really we only brought Kuki in because of Crash, and Crash is gone! I don't know if we need her anymore, or if we need her just for numbers. I'm not much for strategy, so I'll leave that up to Miriel to decide!" - Darkwing Duck_

Isabelle nodded, "As long as it's not me, I'll vote for whoever, Gallade. Trust me. Are you okay with that, Drake?"

Darkwing Duck nodded, "Might as well, right?" He fist bumped both Gallade and then Isabelle.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Coyopa, getting your first look at the new Hunahpu tribe; Lotus voted out at the last tribal council."

Aloe sighed a little, but aside from her nobody was shocked to see her go home.

"Aloe, you saw that Lotus was injured at the last challenge. Surprised, sad, angry that she's gone?"

Aloe shook her head, "Not at all. Lotus is strong willed, and after that injury I knew it would be tough for her to survive. I'm just glad she wasn't removed medically."

"Very well. Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"Once again, it will be an individual challenge for reward for both tribe, and individual pairs. Iggy, Coco, Aloe, because your partners are gone, you cannot participate in today's challenge. As for the others, get into your pairs, and discuss who will participate in today's challenge."

Everyone nodded, and did so. In the end, the ones competing in the challenge were Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Isabelle, Kellam, Kuki, and Skarloey.

"For today's challenge, you will have a basket full of coconuts. You will use those coconuts and attempt to land them in each of your baskets You have four baskets and you must bounce the coconuts on the catapult in front of you to launch them. First player to get all four coconuts in, wins reward for their tribe, and their pair."

Jeff revealed a feast of sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice.

"It's been ten days without a proper breakfast, so win today's reward, and you will win your tribe some much needed breakfast. Should wake you up and ready your tribe for the immunity challenge. Let's get started."

All seven players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Right off the bat, there was a clear learning curve to this challenge that could make or break any one of the seven players. Freddy, Gosalyn, and Gardevoir had a good rhythm going from the start, getting one basket with a coconut. Kellam and Kuki overshot, while Skarloey and Isabelle bounced off.

While everyone continued to bounce off the edges or completely miss the baskets, Gardevoir and Freddy were on a nice roll, getting their second coconut into the second basket, taking the lead. Gosalyn was beginning to bounce off the edge of her second basket.

Eventually, Skarloey and Isabelle finally got their first coconut into the basket, scoring their first point. Kellam also managed to score a point. Kuki was still having trouble with her aim. Gardevoir extended her lead by scoring a third coconut, only needing one more. At this point, Gallade sent her a mind message, telling her to slow down.

Gosalyn finally managed to get her second coconut in a basket, starting to catch up to the others. While Kuki was not ever going to get the right rhythm to the catapult, Isabelle, Kellam, and Skarloey scored their second point, putting everyone at even numbers aside from Gardevoir and Kuki.

Isabelle also decided to tone down her speed and skill, knowing that if she won, it would be her and Villager's third win in a row. While she wanted to make sure the nullification twist stayed with her alliance, she couldn't put herself in danger. Gosalyn and Freddy scored their third basket, while Kellam and Skarloey also got their third basket. It was getting close!

But despite her trying, Isabelle still managed to get her third basket. While Gardevoir was doing a grand job at failing at the challenge, she came close a couple of times. Skarloey, Gosalyn, and Freddy kept failing after their third basket, so it came down to Gardevoir and Kellam for the final basket...

…

…

...it was close but...

…

"Gardevoir scores seconds before Kellam's! Gardevoir wins reward for Hunahpu, as well as her pair!"

All of Hunahpu clapped and cheered for Gardevoir.

"It seems to be going back and forth between the tribes, huh? Coyopa then Hunahpu, Coyopa then back to Hunahpu again. Great job Gardevoir, your tribe has won a wonderful breakfast to enjoy tomorrow morning! Also, once again, both you and your boyfriend win this little note. Here it is, and here's an extra one for Gallade. Read them in private."

Both Gardevoir and Gallade nodded, and accepted the notes.

"Coyopa, sadly, nothing for you, but immunity is right around the corner. See you all for the next immunity challenge!"

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 10

With breakfast already waiting for them in the morning, the nine players woke up early to enjoy a good breakfast.

As they each climbed down the ladder, they noticed all the food near the fountain.

"This was a reward worth winning!" cheered Gosalyn.

"Definitely." smiled Rheneas.

"_We've been somewhat on a downward spiral after Lotus injured her hoof, but today, you know Gardevoir and Kellam put hard work into today's challenge, and Gardevoir pulled through to win the nullification power as well as the reward. So hopefully we're back on track after this." - Villager_

"For a strong Hunahpu tribe, l-l-let's eat!" cheered Freddy.

For the next hour or so, the nine remaining members of Hunahpu enjoyed a wonderful breakfast, complete with eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and orange juice. Only Freddy didn't take part in the feast, being an animatronic. But he stayed with the group, and served the food when asked.

After finishing up his meal, Iggy was the first to leave the group. He wanted to go do something. Without making much of a fuss, he climbed back up the ladder.

"_Y'know, the more I think about it, I'm a trouble maker! I need to cause conflict, and.. people have been reminding me of that! They say I haven't done enough. Well you know what? Bring it! I got three idols, so I'm just going to sneak one into Gardevoir's bag! Perfect! She's been winning the rewards with her boy toy, so it'll make sense!" - Iggy_

Once Iggy got up on top of the pillar where their shelter was located. Iggy started to search for Gardevoir's bag. Since the bags were not named, he could not figure out who's was who's. When he heard voices coming up, he growled and swiftly shoved one of his idols into a random bag, and hid behind the shelter inside of his koopa shell.

"_Of my three idols, I am beginning to think that one was looking a little fake to me. See, two of the Shy Guy statues have bigger eyes then mouth. That's what a Shy Guy looks like! But the one I stored in the bag, it had a bigger mouth then the eyes! Now that's what I like to call faker then my sister!" - Iggy_

The two who climbed back up were Coco and Kellam. They did not notice Iggy hiding behind the shelter as they took a spot inside.

"Oh boy, I haven't had a meal like that in a long time." giggled Coco.

Kellam nodded, "I'm just thankful they had enough for me, you know?"

"_I think with this breakfast, Hunahpu will be back in shape for the immunity challenge. I have nobody on Coyopa who I have an emotional bond with, so I'm ready to go in, and kick some butt! I'm not worried at this point about who they're voting off." - Coco_

After a while of sitting in the shelter, Kellam's eyes landed on one of the bags. It was bulging out due to Iggy shoving the idol inside. However, the bag was not Gardevoir's as Iggy planned.

"Say Coco, what's that in Villager's bag?" asked Kellam.

Coco glanced over at Kellam with a confused look before looking at Villager's bag, noticing the bulge, "Interesting... what is it?"

"You tell me. It could be an idol. A real one." shrugged Kellam.

"_Ever since Villager joined the alliance I was a little weary of him. Mostly because he did win two of those reward challenges technically, and he might have something we don't. Turns out, I think those notes he and his wife have been getting are clues to a hidden immunity idol. Has to be." - Coco_

"Should we check?" asked Coco.

Kellam shook his head, "Don't look at me, I'm not looking through his bag."

"Nobody would notice anyway," sighed Coco, "Besides, I'm too good to be searching through someone's bag. If I'm wrong then I'll feel horrible."

Kellam smiled at her, "That's what my philosophy is as well. But... I'm worried now. Maybe Iggy's idols are real... or maybe he's in cahoots with Villager?"

"Doesn't sound like those two would be a likely pair, but you never know." noted Coco quietly.

"_Everyone wants Iggy out of the game, but honestly for me, I would not be crying if we got to keep Iggy a little longer. It keeps a target off of my back because he's still here as it is. If Villager is working with him, and has one of his three idols, then I need to do something about it." - Coco_

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 10

Inside of the tribe cove, Miriel was talking with Gallade and Skarloey about the vote.

"We do not have intentions of moving forward with Aloe," explained Gallade, "She and Bonnie need to leave once we vote off Kuki. You would be saving your own neck."

"How gracious of you to protect me," noted Miriel quietly, tipping her glasses up, "I was told by the girl that Drake is next up on the termination listing. True or false?"

Skarloey nodded, "That's what we were told."

"_After Crash, the next to go was meant to be Darkwing Duck. However, I don't see where he's hurting us quite yet. He's got an ego, sure, but he talks the talk and means it. I understand and respect Aloe's strategy, but she'll be bringing a weak tribe into the merge." - Skarloey_

"We want Kuki out next," explained Gallade once more, "If the three of us, Drake, and Isabelle vote together, we will stay another three days. I do not believe it is Isabelle's time to go."

"Neither do I believe so. Isabelle has proven to be strong in competitions, and might be Coyopa's only shining light." remarked Miriel.

"_Stated before, Kuki was only in the alliance to appease Crash Bandicoot. Now that the bandicoot is gone, and that others are planning to terminate Kuki as such, I believe it is in our power to eliminate her and cut all ties. It is for the better of our safety." - Miriel_

"Had Kuki kept her mind in the game, I would be glad to put Aloe's name on the parchment next, and send her home before she corrupts any other woman, like Gardevoir. But her turn can wait. Especially now that her sister is gone." replied Gallade, calmly.

"A female like Aloe has a good strategy, even I would love to take part in one," said Miriel, "However, such alliance doesn't include me. Very strange, very odd, and very demeaning of her."

"Other then Freddy, I don't see anyone on Hunahpu that Aloe can go to, and I doubt she'll be able to boot him for being a boy," explained Skarloey, "So she's screwed. If we lose, Kuki goes home. If we lose again and remain unswapped, we go for Bonnie. Gallade told this to Drake, and he agreed. What about you, Miriel?"

Miriel nodded, "I appear to have no choice in the matter, or else I would be voted out in a matter of time. I am with you for the time being." She then shook hands with both Gallade and Skarloey.

"_I do not trust Miriel. She's the smartest woman here, and I believe her mind runs as much as mine. While I remain the better one between us, I do believe mentally she is my biggest threat. For now, we are allies. Later on, we'll become enemies." - Gallade_

Meanwhile, down by the big ocean surrounding their planet, Aloe and Isabelle were talking about a few things.

"So that's what's going on, huh?" said Aloe, looking over at her.

"Sadly yes, that's what's going on," sighed Isabelle, "I know you want the girls together, I know you do, but there's no way you can get Kuki on your side. She hates you, and she hates me. Jealousy for me, disgust for you."

"_Isabelle just got done telling me that Kuki is never going to be with the ladies, and is planning to vote off Isabelle next, which of course gets Isabelle against her and willing to write her name down." (She sighs) "It needs to be Drake next, he's the oldest and the weakest, not Kuki or Isabelle.." - Aloe_

Aloe shook her head, "Where can Drake help us where Kuki cannot?"

"Well, uhh... umm... he's stronger physically and mentally?" replied Isabelle.

Aloe shook her head, "He's half her age, though! He may be a super hero but Kuki's a kid agent. She's definitely stronger. Mentally... maybe I would agree."

"_Aloe is very much against voting Kuki off if we lose immunity, but I don't think she has much of a choice. I want her to be on my side, even though I have my own plans, so like.. if she doesn't vote against Kuki and she goes home, she's definitely in trouble." - Isabelle_

"I would never vote against you Isabelle," replied Aloe with a smile, "You're too good to lose. But still... I like Kuki even if she doesn't like me. I'll drag her to the merge if I have to."

"Well, good luck with that. I think she has most of the tribe against her after her outbursts." sighed Isabelle.

Aloe sighed, "Well, we'll see. Bonnie and I need to think about it."

"_I think it's just wrong. Kuki is more of an asset than Drake himself. She's younger, more in shape. Her mind may not be all there, but at least in most challenges she'll be better use then Drake himself. Besides, Drake's daughter? Yeesh! That's a smart gal. I rather have her alone with with her father." - Aloe_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Coyopa."

Gallade did so.

"For today's challenge, three tribe members will swim out to collect rings tethered to a rope underwater. Once you've collected all three rings, two other tribe members will be responsible for tossing those rings onto three different posts. First tribe to land a ring on all three posts, wins immunity, guaranteed three more days out here. Losing tribe has tribal council, this game will end for somebody. Let's get started."

Coyopa

Collecting Rings: Gallade, Aloe, and Isabelle

Tossing Rings: Kuki and Skarloey

Hunahpu

Collecting Rings: Wally, Iggy, and Coco

Tossing Rings: Villager and Gosalyn

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Gallade and Wally dove out into the water in yet another showdown between the two. Since the first reward challenge, both Gallade and Wally had squared off many times. This time, it was a close race between the two. Both had the first ring untied, and they swam back to the platform.

Aloe and Iggy were the next two players out in the water, and tried to beat the other and take the lead. This was accomplished by Aloe, who was a faster swimmer then Iggy. Aloe collected the second ring for Coyopa, and swam back to the platform. Iggy was still underwater collecting the second ring.

Isabelle was the next diver for Coyopa, and she knew it was all on her to get the final ring unclipped. By this point, Iggy had gotten the second ring for Hunahpu, and he swam back to the platform to allow Coco to make up for lost time.

Coco needed to catch up, and it seemed likely. Isabelle had gone underwater to collect the final ring, but came back up without it, unable to hold her breath for very long. Coco arrived at the rope, and went underwater at the same time as Isabelle. This time Isabelle managed to get the third and final ring, as well as Coco. Both girls swam back to the platform. It would come down to the ring tossers.

Kuki and Villager were the first two tossers for their tribes. Kuki thought she would be good at this challenge, but just like the reward challenge, she was throwing her rings too hard. Villager made a good toss, and hooked the first ring around a post. Hunahpu had taken the lead.

Gosalyn went up next to throw a ring, while Skarloey took over for Kuki. Skarloey's ring bounced off the post, but didn't make it. Gosalyn hooked the second ring around a post, furthering Hunahpu's lead. Skarloey swapped back out with Kuki, not sure if it would be a Coyopa victory.

Villager also went back out with Kuki. Kuki's toss...

…

…

...missed completely again. Villager's toss...

…

...made it.

"Three in a row with a strong comeback! HUNAHPU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Hunahpu hugged and cheered.

"You fell behind early in the challenge, but in the end, it didn't matter. Villager, Coco, Gosalyn, you certainly saved the day, and earned Hunahpu immunity from tonight's vote. Coyopa, sadly, another tribal council. Somebody else going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 11

With yet another tribal council approaching for Coyopa, there was a lot of talk as to who needed to be voted off.

Isabelle, Skarloey, and Gallade were talking on one of the many small isles around the planet.

"Kuki tonight?" asked Gallade.

Skarloey nodded, "Has to be. I'll take credit for the loss as well, but I came close. Kuki failed as hard as she did during the reward challenge."

"_I do not blame Kuki for willing to try again as tossing, but unfortunately she hadn't learned anything from the reward challenge, and it cost us today after we did really well with the swimming. So tonight, hopefully, Kuki goes home, and not Isabelle as I am hearing." - Skarloey_

"Drake and Miriel should hold true to their word," explained Gallade, "If not, they'll have a lot of explaining to do after tribal council."

Isabelle nodded, crossing her arms nervously, "Yeah.. I also spoke with Aloe. She's not writing my name down tonight, but it sounds like she and Bonnie won't vote Kuki off... I'm really scared guys!"

"_I don't want to go home! I mean, I came this far into the game to go home so soon. I know I have Gallade and Skarloey, but my hopes are that everybody pitches in to vote off Kuki. Because if she's not gone, then I probably will go home." (She whines softly.) "And that sucks!" - Isabelle_

"I could always nullify one of their votes," noted Gallade quietly, "But I still feel like it's too early to reveal the powers. What do you think, Isabelle?"

Isabelle sighed, "I don't think you should use it. I mean like.. if I go home, I go home. Nullifying Aloe or Bonnie won't save me."

Gallade nodded, "Fair enough.."

"_Isabelle requested that I do not nullify anyone tonight, but if I feel the need to use it, I will. Once the twist is out in the open, perhaps it could save my alliance from being targeted. Since it passes down from pair to pair, if it's revealed, it wouldn't be as big a deal." - Gallade_

Meanwhile, Kuki was talking with Aloe and Bonnie about voting off Isabelle.

"So like, that's what my alliance is doing!" explained Kuki, "She's a threat, she's using her cuteness to advance, and that's just wrong! I feel totally deceived by her!"

"I still think it's a mistake, Kuki," replied Aloe, shaking her head, "She's winning challenges for us, and-"

"Well she certainly didn't win this one, did she?" snapped Kuki.

"_I have my alliance voting for Isabelle tonight, and I really, really, really hope Aloe and Bonnie vote with me! I hate them because they voted Crash out, but I know if they want to stay in the game, they have to vote off Isabelle, or else they're the next to go!" - Kuki_

"That's not the point Kuki. Just.. please, reconsider, okay?" sighed Aloe.

Kuki eventually left them alone for the time being. Aloe shook her head, and looked over at Bonnie, "This is getting out of hand, seriously."

"Now you know what I've been t-t-telling you all this time." reminded Bonnie.

"_Kuki wants Isabelle out of here, and vice versa. I believe I'm sitting in the middle, and while that's better then sitting in the minority, I don't like the two decisions I have to choose between. I like both of them to stay and for Darkwing Duck to go home, but I don't really have a choice here." - Aloe_

"Oh hush, Bonnie!" snapped Aloe, shaking her head, "They're letting their emotions control their thoughts, and it's pissing me off."

Bonnie nodded, "I pr-pr-propose we vote for the person that will least likely be on our side after this vote. If it can't be D-D-Darkwing Duck, then it has to be somebody else."

Aloe nodded, "Or we could just see what he and Miriel are planning to do, and vote with them? I don't know. I just want this vote to be over with so we can get back to what the plan is."

"That's f-f-fine with me." shrugged Bonnie.

"_Aloe is c-c-coming to her senses, and finally realizes that she can't control everything around Coyopa! I am glad she's l-l-learning, because maybe with this vote, we could be a stronger tribe! And a stronger tribe is a g-g-good tribe!" - Bonnie_

– – – – –

The Coyopa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys went on a nice little run for a little while, but it seems like that run has ended. Isabelle, you were the main reason Coyopa dominated for the time that they did. Are you worried that it could make you a threat?" asked Jeff.

"I believe it's already made me a threat. I know my name has come up, and it's really making me sweat it tonight. I just hope I survive by the night's end!" replied Isabelle.

"Aloe, last tribal council, you got votes. Where do you stand tonight?" asked Jeff.

Aloe smiled.

"Thankfully in a better spot than last time. Tonight, I am in the middle between two votes, and I have to make a crucial decision. I have made my choice, and I think it's the right one." replied Aloe.

Both Kuki and Isabelle looked over at her.

"Kuki, how about for you, after being in tears after your friend, Crash, was voted off?" asked Jeff.

"After Crash left, I cried and cried and cried! But then I knew it was time for revenge and to play the game! So that's what I gotta do tonight!" replied Kuki.

"Bonnie, will the person voted off tonight be shocked?" asked Jeff.

Bonnie remained silent for a moment before replying.

"Ab-ab-absolutely. I do not think they s-s-see it coming." replied Bonnie.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Bonnie, you're up."

Since Gallade had chosen to nullify NO ONE in tree mail, Jeff did not reveal the twist.

– – –

Aloe's Vote: I'm sorry, but it's for the best that you leave tonight. (?)

Isabelle's Vote: It's either you or me tonight, and I hope it's you. Sorry! (Kuki)

Kuki's Vote: You're cute. That means you're dangerous! I need you out! (Isabelle)

Miriel's Vote: You were a fine subject. So long. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Isabelle. (She nodded, biting her lower lip nervously.)

…

Kuki. One vote Kuki, one vote Isabelle. (She glared at Isabelle.)

…

…

Kuki. Two votes Kuki, one vote Isabelle.

…

Kuki. Three votes Kuki, one vote Isabelle. (She looked over at Aloe, still hoping for the best.)

…

…

Kuki. That's four votes Kuki, one vote Isabelle. (She was a little shocked, not expecting four.)

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, Kuki. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kuki shook her head, "Why? Why would you turn on me! I wasn't that bad..!" She groaned as she brought her torch up.

"Kuki, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kuki sadly waved goodbye as she left tribal council.

"You need to start catching up in these challenges, because you're two members behind Hunahpu, and it doesn't look like they're stopping for anything. We'll see if that continues or not. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Kuki's Final Words**

"Based on the votes, I was the only one who voted Isabelle, so that means I was betrayed! Miriel, Drake, how could you! I was your friend, and you turn your backs on me? Aloe, you're just as bad as they are! I hope you learn a lesson soon! I am rooting for my Wally Bear to win it all! Please win!"

VOTE

Isabelle – Kuki

Kuki – Gallade, Bonnie, Isabelle, Aloe, Darkwing Duck, Miriel and Skarloey

Next episode will be a crazy one. What do I mean by that? Well.. stay tuned for the preview on Saturday!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 The Foxy Syndrome

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Gosalyn and Coco were feeling a little regret after voting off Lotus, feeling like they should have kept her around to see what her injury might have led to as opposed to keeping Iggy. They, along with Rheneas and Villager, were expecting a tribal swap any day now._

_Over at Coyopa, Aloe was hoping to keep the girls together, but Bonnie wasn't so sure about it as Kuki has been very much against them since Crash was voted off. Meanwhile, Gallade warned Isabelle about Kuki coming after her, and eventually made a deal with Darkwing Duck to vote her off next, much to Darkwing Duck's dismay._

_At the reward challenge, both Gardevoir and Isabelle were trying not to win again, knowing that it would already build up their threat level. In the end, Kellam failed to score before Gardevoir, and Gardevoir still managed to win breakfast for Hunahpu._

_While Hunahpu savored and enjoyed their reward, Iggy had several plans up his sleeve. Wanting to get Gardevoir in trouble, he gave up one of his three Shy Guy statues and placed it into her bag. However, he messed up, and it landed in Villager's bag instead. Regardless, it caught the attention of both Kellam and Coco. However, neither of them went through his bags to check out what it was._

_Back at Coyopa, Gallade and Skarloey told Miriel about what was going on behind the scenes, and Miriel was intrigued but also threatened. While she wanted her alliance to stay together, she also knew Kuki was merely a side vote, and not worth keeping around. They also agreed that once Kuki was gone, they would vote off Bonnie and Aloe next._

_At the immunity challenge, despite a slow start by Hunahpu, Kuki's failed attempts at the tossing section allowed Gosalyn and Villager to catch up with ease, earning Hunahpu their third immunity win._

_Before tribal council, Isabelle, Skarloey, and Gallade agreed to vote for Kuki, hoping Darkwing Duck and Miriel stuck to their deal. Meanwhile Kuki was still gunning for Isabelle, and she tried to get Bonnie and Aloe on her side, believing Miriel and Darkwing Duck were still on her side. Aloe and Bonnie were torn between the two alliances, seeing loyalty in Kuki, but strength in Isabelle._

_At tribal council, nothing went Kuki's way as everyone on the tribe voted against her, and sent her home in a 7-1 decision. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Coyopa: Aloe, Bonnie, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, Isabelle, Miriel, and Skarloey**

**Hunahpu: Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Iggy, Kellam, Rheneas, Villager, and Wally**

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 12

After everyone returned from tribal council, Isabelle was relived to have Kuki gone.

"I think she was fun at the beginning," remarked Isabelle, "But I totally want to stay here, so I'm glad she's gone."

"_Kuki had to go home, at least for my sake. She was coming after me, and I already think that, like, my wins at the individual challenges are already stacking up against me, so I needed her to go before she could get an alliance against me!" - Isabelle_

Skarloey smiled at her, "At least we're a stronger tribe then before. All of the nuisances are gone, and we can focus on winning challenges and beating Hunahpu."

Isabelle smiled back, and hugged Skarloey, "Yup! That's right!"

"Hey I'm the only here who has nothing to lose being here," laughed Aloe, "My loved one is already gone!"

"_While it sucked to have to vote off Kuki last night, it was either that, or come back home on the bottom of the pecking order because I voted against Isabelle or even Drake for that matter. Hopefully, we can get Drake out of here at the next vote. Isabelle has my back, so it's all fine." - Aloe_

"And there's three others over there who have no loved ones at all. Maybe if we win, one of them will go home, and not somebody we care about." replied Gallade.

"You got that right," replied Darkwing Duck, "She's a smart gal, I'll say, but physically she's not the strongest. I do worry that she might get voted out."

"_We keep losing challenges, Gosalyn stays longer in the game. Besides, I'm sitting pretty myself! Gallade and Isabelle promised me that if Kuki is voted off, that Bonnie and Aloe are next. For two votes, I get to kick back, relax, and just do my best! Ah yes, that's my game plan!" - Darkwing Duck_

A few moments later, everyone had split off to go do their own thing. Alone in the cove were Gallade, Isabelle, and Skarloey.

"Glad we have some time to ourselves," noted Gallade, "I sense a swap is coming. It would only make sense."

Skarloey raised an eyebrow, "Really? I wouldn't want a swap right now. We're in a good spot right now over here."

"My fear is that Hunahpu will only get stronger, and we cannot predict what be happening with our loved ones, or even if they're in danger." warned Gallade.

"_I have been waiting for a tribe shuffle. We are in a bad position over here, and any more losses could render our cross tribe alliance pointless. We have access to the nullification powers, but who knows if we can keep up our victories? A shuffle could save us from further problems." - Gallade_

"As much as I hate to say it, we can't throw these rewards anymore," confessed Skarloey, "We can't let this secret get to any other pair. It would be to our advantage."

Isabelle nodded her head, "I agree with Skarloey, Gallade. I have been throwing them as well, but I can see what Skarloey is saying."

"We'll see how it works out. I'm not too convinced myself that we should continue winning them." replied Gallade, crossing his arms.

"_Gallade, Gardevoir, Isabelle, and Villager are the only ones who have won the twist. When I think about it, they need to continue to win them. I think it's to our advantage to keep winning the nullification powers because if somebody else wins them, they'll know what we've been winning." - Skarloey_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 12

Villager climbed up the ladder leading up to the shelter. He was going to fish with Wally soon, and he needed his gear that he left in the bag.

In the shelter, only Gosalyn and Coco were there at the moment, relaxing and taking a short break.

"Hey Villager!" smiled Gosalyn, waving at him, "What's up?"

Villager shrugged, "Nothing much. Wally wanted to go out fishing, and we've been working hard trying to catch this one annoying cheep cheep."

"_Wally is on the bottom of the totem pole, and the only thing that's keeping him from being voted out is the fact that he provides for the tribe. We've been good partners since we got the fishing gear, and personally it's good to keep Wally on my side just in case I need his vote." - Villager_

Villager crawled into the shelter, and looked for his bag. When he located it, he raised an eyebrow when he opened it. He pulled out the Shy Guy statue that Iggy had snuck in.

"Hey, uh, guys..? Why is this in my bag?" asked Villager, showing it to Coco and Gosalyn. Coco felt relief running through her mind.

"Is that one of Iggy's idols? Why do you have it?" asked Gosalyn.

"Your guess is as good as mine," shrugged Villager, looking at it, "I wonder if Iggy was trying to spread the wealth..? For what reason? They're clearly not idols."

"_Iggy's been holding onto these three statues... I think from the beginning of the game. He's been bragging about them, showing them off, and even announcing his targets! But looking at them, they're clearly fakes, because why would there be three immunity idols from the start?" - Gosalyn_

Coco shook her head, "Iggy wants the attention off of him, I think. It only makes sense. But it wouldn't be too long before they learn the truth. He probably didn't think it through long enough."

"Well, it's a known fact he's going home next, and I'll be glad to write his name down at the next tribal council." smiled Villager.

"You got that right!" giggled Gosalyn.

"_I do feel better now that I chose not to search through Villager's bag. I knew that if it was something he wasn't aware of, he would share it with us, and he did. I still don't trust him a whole lot, but I know now that he trusts me, and that's all I need to know." - Coco_

Meanwhile, down by the little isles around the planet, Wally, Freddy, and Kellam were having a talk.

"Listen, I just wanna know where I stand. I ain't got any alliances," explained Wally, "Only made a deal with Iggy, but I don't trust the bastard."

"Ho ho ho!" chuckled Freddy, "Wally, you're as s-s-safe as a butterfly! Iggy will be going home next, and after he's gone, Gardevoir will be next."

"Good. Glad to hear, mate," smirked Wally, "Get that psychic out ASAP."

"_Hunahpu's been winning challenges, I'm a happy man! But I just need someone to rely on, y'know? Freddy is a jolly ol' fellow, and after everything happenin' with ol' Villager, I feel like I can't trust him at the moment. So for now, Freddy and Kellam are my boys, mate." - Wally_

"Well as long as everythin' is settled for my safety, we'll continue to eat. Booyah!" cheered Wally, grabbing the fishing spear, and doing a back flip into the water.

After he was out of ear shot, Freddy chuckled again, "Ho ho ho! K-K-Keep everyone happy, and we'll be just fine, right Kellam?"

Kellam nodded, "Absolutely."

"I owe it to you K-K-Kellam," remarked Freddy, "Without you around, I don't think I could have made it here. You've taught me a good skill, my friend!"

"It's not a big deal really, but thanks!" replied Kellam.

"And a good friend al-al-always returns the favor!" replied Freddy.

"_Kellam has been my g-g-good friend and ally from the start of the game! He's taught me more in the art of hiding, and that's a sk-sk-skill I've been perfecting over the years. If he wasn't here, I wouldn't know if I'd b-b-be here today on Day 12!" - Freddy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Hunahpu, getting your first look at the new Coyopa tribe; Kuki voted out at the last tribal council."

Wally blinked a little in amazement, while the rest of his tribe didn't seem shocked.

"So Wally, another pair broken. What's your reaction to seeing your woman out of the game?"

"Ya know, we discussed this matter before comin' out here," said Wally, "And while I'm sad she's gone, it's better for my game that she's gone, mate. Same thing if I were out, and she were in."

"Very well. Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"Once again, it will be an individual challenge for reward for both tribe, and individual pairs. Iggy, Coco, Aloe, Wally, because your partners are gone, you cannot participate in today's challenge. As for the others, get into your pairs, and discuss who will participate in today's challenge."

Everyone nodded, and did so. In the end, the ones competing in the challenge were Bonnie, Darkwing Duck, Gardevoir, Isabelle, Kellam, and Rheneas.

"For today's challenge, you have four cubes at your station. Each cube has a different color on each side. Your goal is to stack the cubes in the puzzle before you. When the puzzle is complete, each row should have four different colors on all sides. If you're wrong, you are out of the challenge, so make sure you're right. First player to do so, wins reward for their tribe, and their pair. However, there are different stakes this time around, which we'll get to after the challenge. Let's get started."

All six players got ready.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

It was a very simple challenge today, and most of the players were wondering why the reward wasn't quite shown yet. Regardless, each of the players were doing their best to win the challenge today. Off to a keen start were Gardevoir and Rheneas. Both were analyzing what they had to work with before placing cubes into the puzzle. Bonnie was right behind them, doing a decent job.

Darkwing Duck didn't seem to have a clue what he was doing, wishing he and his daughter thought this through before sending him out to compete. Isabelle didn't try as hard, wishing not to win this round. Kellam was working a little too fast for his own good.

"Jeff, please check?" called Kellam, surprising many that they thought he was done.

However, he was blatantly wrong.

"Incorrect. Two reds on two different sides. You're out Kellam, take a seat with your tribe."

Both Miriel and Freddy appeared to be nodding their heads, watching Kellam take his seat at Hunahpu's bench.

Bonnie started to slow down, wanting to check her work a little bit more before whether or not deciding to have Jeff check. Darkwing Duck had meanwhile gotten a clue about what he was doing, and had two of his cubes placed in. Gardevoir and Rheneas were still neck and neck, working fast, but also smartly. Rheneas was hoping Gardevoir would let him win.

Isabelle figured that Kellam threw the challenge, seeing how fast he was working and randomly called out his answer. So she decided to do the same, placing all of her cubes into the puzzle. She was hoping Gardevoir or Rheneas would win.

"Jeff!" called Isabelle. Jeff ran over to check Isabelle's answer.

Jeff shook his head, "Nope. Wrong again. You're out Isabelle."

Isabelle nodded, and took a seat back on the Coyopa bench.

Rheneas and Gardevoir were nearly done with their puzzles. Gardevoir looked over at Rheneas, and whispered if he would like to win or not. Rheneas nodded. Again, nobody caught the exchange. So Gardevoir stopped working on her puzzle, and allowed Rheneas to finish his.

"Jeff, I think I'm done." called Rheneas. Jeff ran over to check Rheneas' puzzle.

First side... right... second side... right... third side right... fourth side...

…

…

...two blue on that side.

"Just barely close, Rheneas. Two blue on this side. You're out."

Rheneas shook his head, a little peeved he missed that mistake. Freddy patted his back upon returning to the bench. Gardevoir sighed, and decided to once again try and win.

"How about this, Jeff?" called Gardevoir. Jeff ran over to check Gardevoir's puzzle.

…

…

...this time, there was somebody who got the puzzle right.

"Correct! Gardevoir wins reward for Hunahpu, as well as her pair!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Gardevoir.

"Second win in a row, congratulations Gardevoir! You have won a nice reward for the Hunahpu tribe, but like I said, there's a little twist to get to before your tribe can claim it or even see it. Before I get to the twist, once again, both you and your boyfriend win this little note. Here it is, and here's an extra one for Gallade. Read them in private."

Both Gardevoir and Gallade nodded, and accepted the notes.

"Okay, time to reveal the reward... drop your buffs, we're switching tribes."

Everyone was shocked at the reveal, and yellow and light blue buffs dropped to the ground.

"Part of your reward, Gardevoir, is deciding which tribe gets your reward, and before I randomly hand out these wrapped up buffs... you get to pick which tribes you and your boyfriend get to be on. Whatever tribe you pick wins the reward. Could stay Hunahpu, or you can switch and give it to Coyopa. What's your decision?"

Gallade and Gardevoir looked at one another, and appeared to have a mental conversation with one another.

Gardevoir nodded, and looked at Jeff, "We will remain on the same tribes, Jeff."

"So you want to stay on the Hunahpu tribe, and Gallade will stay on Coyopa? Interesting choices. Here are your buffs, go stand over on the new tribe mats, and prepare to meet your new tribes shortly."

As Gallade and Gardevoir walked over to the new mats, Jeff randomly passed out wrapped up buffs to the other fourteen players.

"Okay, on the count of three, open up your buffs, and find out what tribe you'll be on for the next several days. Three, two, one, reveal."

Everyone unwrapped their buffs, and soon found out their new fates in the game. Four of the five remaining pairs found themselves on the same exact tribe. Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn were the only pair not together, but it didn't seem to bother them, as their new tribes were not much different from before. Gallade looked over his new tribe, and realized that his entire alliance was there, minus his girlfriend. Freddy glanced over his new tribe, and laughed jollily.

"So from what I am seeing, the new Coyopa tribe will consist of Gallade, Isabelle, Aloe, Darkwing Duck, Villager, Rheneas, Skarloey, and Iggy. The new Hunahpu tribe will consist of Bonnie, Miriel, Kellam, Gosalyn, Coco, Gardevoir, Freddy Fazbear, and Wally. Go join up on the new mats, and meet your new tribes."

Everyone did so.

"And since Hunahpu is still the same tribe that wins reward, since Gardevoir did not change tribes, you have won..."

Jeff pulled the sheet off of the reward, revealing a nice little feast. This was complete with chicken wings, mashed potatoes, bread, alcohol, and orange juice. The eight members of Hunahpu cheered.

"...a welcome home feast! You got chicken wings, mashed potatoes, a little bread there. Alcohol for the adults and orange juice just for you Gosalyn. From the looks of it, Miriel and Bonnie traded off for something good, while Iggy, Rheneas, and Villager are missing out unluckily."

Villager and Rheneas weren't entirely that upset, although Iggy looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"It's Day 13, have a wonderful new game with your new tribes, and I'll see you all at the next immunity challenge!"

**Coyopa: Aloe, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, Iggy, Isabelle, Rheneas, Skarloey, and Villager**

**Hunahpu: Bonnie, Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Kellam, Miriel, and Wally**

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 13

The new tribe of eight people arrived at the Hunahpu planet, and immediately wasted no time in enjoying their reward.

"I feel so bad for Villager and Rheneas right now!" smiled Gosalyn, "Not so much for Iggy, though! He doesn't need this!"

"You got that right! Screw that guy!" laughed Wally, biting into a chicken wing.

Gardevoir smiled lightly, watching everyone begin eating before getting herself something as well.

"_Gallade and I talked about what to do, and he said to keep us separated for the time being. However now, I don't think it was such a good idea. Our little alliance of six is together on Coyopa, while I remain here. I don't think it's a good thing." - Gardevoir_

"You've done well with your establishment," remarked Miriel, looking up at the top of the pillar which laid the Hunahpu shelter, "For we settled down inside of a cove."

Coco smiled, "I think a cove would be more soothing then laying atop of a big pillar you know?"

"I gotta ask, how's my Dad doing?" asked Gosalyn, cheerfully looking at Miriel.

Miriel tipped her glasses up, "Quite remarkable, that one. He has a fair amount of an ego, but he definitely doesn't overlook his boundaries."

"_I do feel a little jealous, because everyone has their loved one. Yet here I sit with my Dad still over on Coyopa. I have absolutely no idea if he's in danger or not, but I do think he's gotten this far, so I think he'll be fine! At least, I hope so." - Gosalyn_

Wally looked over at the two animatronics, whom were not eating anything, "So why are you two no longer together, might I ask?"

Freddy laughed, "Ho ho ho, it just never w-w-worked out, Wally! It was a shame, because I r-r-really liked her guitar playing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and playfully punched Freddy's shoulder, "Is that why you and your golden brother re-re-rebuilt the Mangle, only to have an af-af-affair with her?"

"Now now, Bonnie, not in front of everyone." remarked Freddy with a smile. Gosalyn and Coco giggled a little.

"_Freddy and I have been close ever since the first p-p-pizzeria! Truth be told I'm only here f-f-for his game. That does not mean if things go-go-go awry for him, that I can't try to win for myself! I would l-l-love to beat Fazbear at his own game!" - Bonnie_

As the feast slowed down and finished up, the other players wandered off to go do their own things. Kellam and Miriel walked out to one of the small isles to talk strategy.

"Finally I have you here with me, husband," explained Miriel, tipping her glasses up, "Your hiding skills have done you well."

"Truth be told, it wasn't all that difficult." chuckled Kellam, softly.

"_When I saw Miriel and Bonnie join our tribe, I was excited because it was the best possible situation for me. Freddy and I have had a trust thing from the beginning, and um.. I think we should combine forces to make it to the merge." - Kellam_

Miriel nodded, hooking her arm around Kellam's, "Now my husband, it is time we start the game. I had the perfect plan. It will involve us, Darkwing Duck and his daughter, and Coco Bandicoot. How does that settle with you?"

Kellam blinked, looking down at her, "Well uh.. to be honest? Can I share my side of the story?"

"Go ahead." replied Miriel.

"You see, I've been aligned with Freddy Fazbear from Day 1," explained Kellam, "I've kept him protected for the most part. Because of Foxy last season, nobody wanted Freddy around. However, you know.. Lotus broke her hoof, Iggy being annoying, all that sort of kept Freddy safe, and he was able to click with everyone once the 'Foxy syndrome' died off."

"_According to my husband, he had been working with Freddy Fazbear. I, for one, am surprised at this revelation. Of course, I did not expect our alliances to work perfectly in sync with one another. Such is to be expected, after all." - Miriel_

Miriel nodded, tipping her glasses up once more, "I assume you taught him how to hide? That is the only logical situation from my eyes."

Kellam nodded, "Exactly. I would like to honor our word. Besides, uhh... Coco and Gosalyn are super tight. Like.. sisterly tight."

"I see." nodded Miriel, listening to Kellam.

"If it's the five of us in the end, you and I are fourth and fifth, because they have Gosalyn's father," warned Kellam, "If we side with the animatronics, and Wally, we'll be able to ride this out to the end. They're not as threatening post merge."

"Hmm... I suppose I should trust you. Robin's lessons in strategy have paid off in a good way for you, have they?" remarked Miriel.

"I suppose so." chuckled Kellam.

"_I know not all strategies are meant to pan out as originally intended. I wanted to work with those two girls from the moment we landed in the Beach Bowl Galaxy. However, that might change after everything my husband has explained. I still need time to think this through." - Miriel_

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 13

Despite having a new home, Iggy was barely happy at all that he was on a brand new tribe. Mostly because of Hunahpu getting to have the feast, and not both tribes.

"That's just unfair! We should have gotten something too!" complained Iggy, "Where's our welcome home present!"

Rheneas shook his head, looking over at Skarloey and Isabelle and whispering, "Pay him no mind. He's been this way for 12 days prior."

"_It's total BS! We got ripped off from having a good meal today, and all because we weren't on the winning tribe! I think we should have gotten a meal to welcome those from Hunahpu, but no, we get nothing! That's just unfair!" - Iggy_

Aloe watched him with a grin, "Don't let it bug you down, Iggy! That will only make us ready to kick some ass at the immunity challenge!"

Iggy nodded, "Yeah.. yeah that's it! You're totally right! We're going to beat Hunahpu, no matter how weak this tribe is!"

"Maybe we've gotten stronger!" remarked Aloe.

"_Don't get me wrong, I don't like Iggy just like I didn't like Roy. However, he's the perfect person to pull over into my alliance. It's clear nobody from his original tribe likes him. Besides, Isabelle and I lost Bonnie. We need to find numbers, and fast!" - Aloe_

A few moments later, Gallade, Skarloey, Rheneas, Isabelle, and Villager all gathered up inside of the cove to talk about their alliance and what was to happen moving forward.

"I mean, it's almost perfect, really," laughed Skarloey, "Besides Gardevoir... we're all together, and since Gallade can communicate with her, this alliance is pretty much confirmed."

Isabelle nodded with a big grin, "Oh, I'm so excited! I didn't think it could work out like this, ya know?"

"_This swap couldn't of worked out any better for me! I mean, Olimar's here... Rheneas is here... other then Gardevoir I think I'm sitting in a beautiful position! Better yet, we still have yet to lose the nullification powers to anybody! It's almost perfect!" - Isabelle_

While Gallade remained silent, Rheneas spoke up, "I think it's clear cut that if we lose immunity, Iggy goes home. But who follows after him?"

"I was thinking Aloe before Drake. We did make a deal with Drake before the swap, so we should honor that instead of breaking it off." replied Skarloey.

"You don't think Gosalyn and Drake would be a threat together as opposed to a single Aloe?" asked Isabelle.

Skarloey shrugged, "Well, pairs are more threatening then singles. Singles are able to make it far into the game. In the last Blood vs. Water, three pairs were broken up after the merge. The more pairs the better for us."

Gallade nodded, "Skarloey is right. Also, I just had a mental conversation with Gardevoir. It's important you all listen in."

"_Gardevoir is all by herself. It was poor planning on my behalf. I had no idea the alliance would be together on one tribe. Because of that, Gardevoir and I talked about Coyopa throwing challenges. Without immunity idols, there is no threat of any one of those three breaking us up." - Gallade_

"What did she say?" asked Rheneas.

"We think it's best to throw immunity challenges," explained Gallade, "We all know the notes we get are not for immunity idols. If we merge at 12, and it works out, we'll be six against six. Perfect for us to gain control."

Everyone was a little bit iffy about the idea. Most of them didn't think it was right to throw challenges.

"_Gallade wants to throw the immunity challenges until we merge. I think it's a safety measure to protect Gardevoir, but I still don't agree with it. I go into challenges to win, not to lose. But still... if Gardevoir goes home, our alliance will crumble." - Rheneas_

"You don't think Hunahpu will be terrible at challenges that it negates us throwing anything?" asked Skarloey.

Gallade shook his head, "I am confident that if we throw challenges, we will certainly lose."

There was a little bit of silence. But then Villager sighed, "Well, if it's for the good of our alliance, I think we might as well do it."

Isabelle nodded in agreement. Skarloey looked down before sighing, "Very well... I'm all for it."

After Rheneas also agreed, the alliance shook hands, and remained in the cove for the time being.

"_I think it's completely out of character to throw an immunity challenge. I never liked it when it happened in previous seasons, and I still don't like it. However.. it was Gallade's idea. So if it all goes wrong, it'll be on Gallade's shoulders, and nobody elses." - Skarloey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Hunahpu."

Kellam did so.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members will race out to dig up a bag which will contain two keys. Once you have the keys, pass them on to two more tribe members that will crawl through a mud crawl. Once through, you will use the keys to unlock a gate, which will knock over a series of small sandbags. For the final part of the challenge, two tribe members must throw those sandbags onto a wobbly platform. First tribe to get all sandbags on the platform wins immunity. Losing tribe has tribal council, somebody else going home. Let's get started."

Coyopa

Digging up Keys: Darkwing Duck and Iggy

Mud Crawl: Rheneas and Skarloey

Tossing Sandbags: Aloe and Isabelle

Hunahpu

Digging up Keys: Coco and Gosalyn

Mud Crawl: Kellam and Wally

Tossing Sandbags: Bonnie and Freddy

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Darkwing Duck, Iggy, Coco, and Gosalyn raced out and dove into the sand pits to begin digging up the bag of key. Coco and Gosalyn were checking various areas around the pit, while Iggy and Darkwing Duck were only checking one section. Gosalyn and Coco's method worked out much better. They found the bag of keys, and handed it off to Kellam and Wally.

Kellam and Wally dove under the mud crawl, and tried to extend their lead. Meanwhile, Iggy managed to find the bag of keys, and handed it off to Rheneas and Skarloey.

Wally was already out of the mud by this point. Kellam was a little slow, but not super slow. However, Rheneas and Skarloey were doing fairly well. While going super slow, it was still better then Kellam and Wally's attempt. Rheneas and Skarloey were now working on unlocking the gate.

This was where Rheneas and Skarloey started to intentionally screw up. They knew what keys to use, but it wasn't the right ones. Kellam crawled out of the mud crawl, and he and Wally got to work on the gate.

Wally and Kellam wasted no time in getting the gate unlocked and getting Hunahpu's lead back in their hands. Bonnie and Freddy grabbed the sandbags, and raced over to begin the final portion of the challenge.

While Skarloey and Rheneas continued to mix and match the keys, they did a great job in fulfilling Gallade's wishes, and Coyopa could only watch as Bonnie and Freddy made short work of the throwing portion of the challenge. Especially as Freddy tossed the fifth and final sandbag on the platform.

"It's over! HUNAHPU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Hunahpu hugged and cheered.

"It seemed to be back and forth during the challenge, but in the end, Hunahpu came out on top as the animatronics came through for them after Kellam's slow down. Great job, and another tribal council you will avoid. Coyopa, sadly, another tribal council. Someone will be voted out tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 14

With tribal council looming, it was certainly on everyone's mind about what was going to happen.

Immediately upon returning to camp, Rheneas and Skarloey apologized for their performance today.

"I don't know what happened today guys, I'm sorry." sighed Skarloey.

"I think we just kept mixing the keys up," replied Rheneas, "If we have to go tonight because of it, then that's fine."

"It was a minor mistake, nothing more." replied Gallade, crossing his arms.

"_Today, I think Rheneas and Skarloey did a fine job in messing up the challenge. With tribal council tonight, we're going in to vote off Iggy. Nobody likes him, and I believe it's fair to send him home tonight. Should be straightforward, seven votes to one." - Gallade_

A few moments later, the tribe split off to go talk strategy. Isabelle, Aloe, and Iggy were having a chat by the fire.

"So Iggy, I gotta ask, what was Gosalyn up to over on Hunahpu?" asked Aloe.

Iggy grinned, "Oh she was super close with Coco! That much I know. She was one of my targets, along with Gardevoir!"

"Well then, that settles that argument!" nodded Aloe, "Drake's going home tonight. Should be easy enough."

"_Originally, I did want to vote off Rheneas for being a weak link and losing the challenge for us. However, after Iggy said that Gosalyn and Coco were a super tight pair, I had to take action. You need to make bold moves, and I think we need to take her father out like we originally intended to." - Aloe_

Isabelle looked a little worried, "Do you think we'll have the numbers to even vote him off?"

Aloe nodded, "We should. I think if you get your hubby involved, and.. Gallade, maybe? That's five votes, enough to send Drake home."

"I see.." nodded Isabelle.

"_Honestly, Aloe is crazy if she thinks we need to keep Iggy and send Drake home. Iggy is annoying everybody, he's good in the challenge, he'll be a threat! Besides, we did make a promise to Drake anyway that we would keep him safe. So... I would like to honor that." - Isabelle_

"Hee hee haw! Awesome! I'm here another three days, and things will go in our favor! Tonight, we vote the old duck off, then we take the narrow gauge brothers out! Fair enough?"

Aloe nodded, "Sounds awesome to me!" She grinned happily.

"_I'm not even bringing my idols tonight, because I trust Aloe and Isabelle to honor their word that Darkwing Duck will be the one voted off. Hey, I love being the underdog! And if they honor their word, I'll honor mine! That's the best part about being a koopaling! You're used to following orders!" - Iggy_

After Iggy left the area, Isabelle turned to look at Aloe, "Uhh.. Aloe? I think majority is voting off Iggy tonight. Just a hunch."

Aloe blinked, "Wait what? Why? That's totally absurd? Try to change their minds then, hun! We need Iggy for challenges, not Drake."

Isabelle sighed, walking off to leave Aloe alone.

"_I think Iggy should stay over Drake. Iggy doesn't have a loved one, while Drake does. If the singles start getting picked off, when where do I stand, since I am a single? I can't let that happen, so I need for Isabelle to change some votes, and get Drake out tonight." - Aloe_

Meanwhile Gallade, Skarloey, and Darkwing Duck were talking inside the cove for a few moments.

"So what's the plan? Iggy I'm guessing?" asked Darkwing Duck.

Gallade nodded, "Yes. Iggy is going home tonight. We don't need somebody like him around. Besides, Villager and Rheneas have said he's... completely living in his own world."

"Aha! Insanity, why haven't I thought of that before. Very well, that's who's going home, he's going home." replied Darkwing Duck with a grin.

"_Well, I don't have any allies over here, so I've entered a new game plan! I call it the S.D.T. Plan! What's that you might be asking yourself? Well, until I can return to Miriel or Gosalyn, I will vote against anybody if it will give me more days in the game! What a fine plan, if I may say so!" - Darkwing Duck_

Skarloey nodded, "It's simple enough. I'm in the same situation as you, Drake. I don't want to go home either."

"Things will go in our favor tonight. Trust me." replied Gallade.

"_There's no need to nullify anyone tonight. Perfect really, because like Skarloey explained, the longer we don't use it, the more likely we'll be able to keep it's secret. We just need to keep winning the reward challenges, that's the only way we keep it secret." - Gallade_

– – – – –

The Coyopa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"No matter how the tribes are divided, it seems like Coyopa is still miles behind Hunahpu in the challenge department. Aloe, what do you think is wrong with Coyopa?" asked Jeff.

"I think we have a lot of weak links in the tribe. I don't think anybody here would ignore that. We need a strong tribe, and I feel like if we have a strong tribe, we might win the next challenge." replied Aloe.

Isabelle looked over at her.

"Rheneas, what happened at the gate, because it seemed like you and your brother couldn't figure it out for the life of you?" asked Jeff.

"I think we mixed up the keys. When it becomes high pressure during a challenge to do your best, things can get a little crazy, if you know what I mean." replied Rheneas.

"Darkwing Duck, you and Gallade are the only ones here that did not get to be on a tribe with your loved one. While Gallade and Gardevoir made that decision, you didn't have a choice! What are your thoughts on that?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, you know, it's crazy. I believe it's good for Gosalyn, to be by herself for the time being. If we both make the merge together, then it was worth it." replied Darkwing Duck.

Aloe nodded her head.

"Skarloey, how should the tribe vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"We do need a strong tribe, Aloe's right. But should we be stronger physically.. or mentally? I mean Hunahpu has a lot of smart players on that other tribe... so maybe we need to be better in that area?" replied Skarloey.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Rheneas, you're up."

Since Gallade had chosen to nullify NO ONE in tree mail, Jeff did not reveal the twist.

– – –

Aloe's Vote: Sorry, but we need a strong tribe moving forward. (Darkwing Duck)

Isabelle's Vote: You need to go home tonight. Nothing personal. (?)

Rheneas' Vote: If you do not go home tonight, there's something wrong with the world. (Iggy)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Drake, aka Darkwing Duck. (He crossed his arms, looking around suspiciously.)

…

Iggy. One vote Iggy, one vote Darkwing Duck. (He laughed.)

…

…

Iggy. Two votes Iggy, one vote Drake.

…

Iggy. Three votes Iggy, one vote Drake. (Iggy looked over at Aloe and Isabelle.)

…

…

Drake. That's two votes for Drake, three votes Iggy. (He raised an eyebrow, as did Gallade.)

…

…

Iggy. That's four votes Iggy, two votes Drake. (He rolled his eyes, irritated.)

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, Iggy. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Iggy grumbled, grabbing his things and his torch, and giving it up to Jeff.

"Iggy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Iggy said nothing more as he left the tribal council area. Aloe wasn't too pleased with Coyopa.

"While I would like to say that original Coyopa holds strong here, I don't think that's the case as there are loved one pairs in tact here, and I'm sure there's going to be something big coming if Coyopa returns to tribal again. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Iggy's Final Words**

"Gah! Why, why, why! I was told I was safe! But it appears only one person agreed with me! Was it Aloe? Must have been, because I don't see why Isabelle would NOT vote with her husband! Gah, these people are stupid! King Dad, please don't punish me, it's not my fault! Coyopa's just stupid! That's all!"

VOTE

Darkwing Duck – Aloe and Iggy

Iggy – Gallade, Isabelle, Darkwing Duck, Villager, Rheneas, and Skarloey

Next episode will be a double tribal council! One person from each tribe will be safe at the vote! Also, no nullification powers next episode, and everyone will be able to get individual immunity in some form, including Coco, Aloe, and Wally.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Controlling My Husband

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Kuki gone, Coyopa knew now they were stronger then ever, and planned to stay that way moving forward. Gallade meanwhile sensed that a tribe swap was soon to come, and told Skarloey and Isabelle they needed to be ready for anything that approached them._

_Over at Hunahpu, Villager discovered Iggy's idol in his bag, and showed it off to Coco and Gosalyn, clearing his name from Coco's hit list, but really didn't keep Coco from distrusting him. Meanwhile, Kellam and Freddy joined forces with Wally, hoping to keep his vote under their wing until they no longer needed him._

_At the reward challenge, despite wanting to throw it to Rheneas, he failed to compete the challenge and Gardevoir once again won the nullification powers. Then the contestants were shocked with a tribal swap just as Gallade predicted. Only five players were remotely swapped; Bonnie, Miriel, Iggy, Villager, and Rheneas were swapped over to the opposite tribe, leaving both tribes even at 8 members each._

_At the new Hunahpu camp, the tribe savored their welcome home feast that Gardevoir had won for her tribe. As the tribe ate, Miriel and Kellam took some time away from camp to discuss strategy. While Miriel wanted to bring in Coco and Gosalyn as she planned from Day 1, Kellam warned her that they were really tight and very threatening, whereas Bonnie and Freddy were hardly threatening at all._

_Over at the new Coyopa camp, while Aloe and Iggy got along great, Gallade gathered his alliance with Skarloey, Rheneas, Isabelle, and Villager up to begin a new strategy. Wanting to protect Gardevoir, Gallade proposed throwing every immunity challenge to the merge, eliminating Iggy, Aloe, and Darkwing Duck in the process. While everyone agreed, some weren't too pleased with the idea._

_At the immunity challenge, despite some slowness from Kellam and Wally, Rheneas and Skarloey went through with the plan to throw the immunity challenge, and once again Hunahpu seized victory._

_Before tribal council, it was very clear Iggy Koopa would be the next to go. However, Aloe saw some use in Iggy. He was strong, willing to do anything, certainly better then Darkwing Duck. Isabelle warned Aloe that it would seem futile, but Aloe didn't seem to listen._

_At tribal council, Aloe casted her vote against Darkwing Duck, but ultimately she didn't get her way as the other six votes went towards Iggy, and Iggy was the fifth person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Coyopa: Aloe, Darkwing Duck, Gallade, Isabelle, Rheneas, Skarloey, and Villager**

**Hunahpu: Bonnie, Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Gosalyn, Kellam, Miriel, and Wally**

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 15

Aloe felt a little betrayed upon returning to camp after being on the losing side of the votes.

"I think that was a mistake, Isabelle." sighed Aloe, placing her torch with the others.

"_Last night, Isabelle didn't do as I asked her to, and Iggy was voted out. I was left out of the mix, but that was my decision because I think it was wrong to vote Iggy off when Coyopa continues to lose. Drake is the oldest, not very helpful, just get rid of him now." - Aloe_

"Aloe, I told you before the vote that he was going home," replied Isabelle, "You chose to ignore my words. That's your fault, not mine."

"Still though, it's a mistake, I guarantee it." replied Aloe, sternly.

Isabelle shook her head, and walked away from her.

"_Aloe is complicated to say the least. I think she's a little clueless when it comes to the game itself. Unfortunately, if she doesn't do anything to better herself in the next couple of days, she will be the next person voted off our tribe, and I can't prevent that." - Isabelle_

Isabelle walked over to where the rest of the tribe was, and Villager was talking, "I'm really happy Iggy's gone. He's been a pain since the beginning."

Rheneas nodded, "Certainly so. Causing all sorts of trouble on Hunahpu, even claiming he had three immunity idols. What do you think was up with him?"

"Probably a mentality issue." replied Gallade.

"_Iggy almost got me into trouble with my alliance back on Hunahpu, so I am thankful we were able to put an end to him last night. As it stands now, Aloe is the next to go, but you know how this game changes, so anything can happen from here on in." - Villager_

"Either way, he's gone, we won't have to put up with him any longer," explained Skarloey, "We can continue with our plans and just... move on."

Gallade nodded, "Exactly."

Rheneas looked over at them, "I'm still worried about it all, though."

"_Gallade proposed we throw every immunity challenge until the merge, and I went along with it yesterday at the challenge. However, do I agree with this? Absolutely not. I think one win wouldn't hurt. Besides, I think if Isabelle keeps a good relationship with Aloe, she'll be loyal to us." - Rheneas_

"What's there to be worried about?" smirked Darkwing Duck, "Skarloey's right. Now's the time to begin winning, and wiping out Hunahpu. I'm sure with Iggy gone that'll be easy peasy!"

"We can only hope." replied Isabelle.

"_From what I'm getting at, Aloe is the next to go. Hey, that's fine with me, from what I'm hearing, she wrote my name down last night! Hah! You can't scare Darkwing Duck! He doesn't bat an eye at such cowardice!" - Darkwing Duck_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 15

Down by the fountain, Kellam, Miriel, Freddy, and Bonnie were all talking about their new alliance.

"It's funny h-h-how our loved ones were already working together. That means we need to work together, Miriel." commented Bonnie.

Miriel nodded, "Quite an odd predicament we had on the Coyopa tribe. Alas, I believe this will be interesting."

"Ho ho ho! Fantastic, Miriel!" smiled Freddy, clapping his animatronic hands, "Together, we sh-sh-shall use the power of friendship and teamwork to make it far!"

"_Our job as entertainers is to teach all s-s-sorts of lessons to children! Adults sometimes do horrible things to children, and that just w-w-won't do! I may have a bad past with Bonnie, but she knows as well as I do that without eachother, we're not going to d-d-do well at all!" - Freddy_

Miriel tipped her glasses up with an eyebrow raise, "The power of friendship and teamwork, you say? I do hope you realize what game you are playing, Mr. Fazbear."

Freddy nodded his head, "Oh Miriel, of c-c-course I do! We're playing Survivor!"

"It's part of his programming, Miriel," interrupted Kellam, "I wouldn't question his motives."

"I see." remarked Miriel, eyeing Freddy with a suspicious gaze. Freddy returned the gaze with as much suspicion.

"_There's something about this Freddy Fazbear that I quite can't put my finger on. Perhaps it's the suspicious hand prints on his face. Perhaps it's the dastardly smell he emits. Or perhaps it's the secrets Kellam and I fail to know about. For now, my trust is limited with him and Bonnie." - Miriel_

"Anyway, uhh... are we still keeping our word to Wally?" asked Kellam.

Freddy nodded his head, "Of course we are, Kellam! Ho ho ho! He's only a t-t-tool for our alliance, after all."

"After all, those three girls are way more d-d-dangerous." reminded Bonnie.

"_In a normal season, Miriel and I would be targets. However, we have the bonds with our l-l-loved ones to keep us alive! Freddy and Kellam are already together, so bring in Miriel and I, and we're an alliance of four! Add in Wally, and that's majority, and Survivor loves the majority f-f-favor!" - Bonnie_

"You don't think those girls would be useful in competitions?" asked Miriel. Kellam looked over at her, giving her a look that said 'watch what you say'.

"Well, who else are we going to vote off? We don't vote off our f-f-friends Miriel." reminded Freddy.

Miriel tipped her glasses up, "Well, I believe we still have such numbers with or without Wally."

Kellam spoke up before Freddy or Bonnie could, "We'll just have to see what happens, dear. Until we lose, we won't have to worry. Right guys?"

"Exactly!" chuckled Freddy.

"_I firmly believe Kellam is running with the wrong crowd. I am appalled he would ignore his own wife's advice. I should be the one controlling my husband, for that is how I've studied the man before we wed. He hides, then he follows orders. Never acts on his own. Odd." - Miriel_

Meanwhile, up on the pillar near the shelter, Coco, Gosalyn, and Gardevoir were talking a little bit.

"I have to say, I feel worried about losing any immunity challenge," noted Coco quietly, "I think it's clear the two loved one pairs will work together."

"Just because Kellam and Freddy hang out a lot? You might have a point." replied Gosalyn.

"_With Rheneas and Villager gone, I do feel a little nervous about going to tribal council. The only thing that could save us is if Wally is voted off instead. Wally isn't really close with anyone, and I think we could do well without him around, honestly." - Coco_

"I think we need to push for Wally first, because that's our safest bet. We don't need him around. Besides, anyone else could take up fishing in his place." explained Coco.

Gardevoir nodded, "Perhaps, but I believe we won't really have to worry about losing..."

"Why you say that?" asked Gosalyn.

"Oh... reasons really... just trust me. We have a good team." smiled Gardevoir softly.

"_Gallade told me Coyopa will be throwing challenges to vote off the outsiders on their tribe. Until I can get with them, I... must align with Coco and Gosalyn. They're the ones who are closest to me here, and I believe it's my safest play for the time being.." - Gardevoir_

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 15

Villager and Rheneas were sitting on one of the lone isles around the planet's waters. Villager was fishing while Rheneas spoke.

"Am I the only one questioning throwing every immunity challenge?" asked Rheneas.

Villager shook his head, "I am a little skeptical about it myself. It's just who I am, I'm not a loser."

"Well," sighed Rheneas, "My brother believes it's for the best. I think it's pure rubbish."

"_Throwing challenges is a waste of time, if I might say so. We're deliberately giving up immunity to vote off the outsiders. How do you think I would feel after the show is over if I was the outsider? Cheated. Not to mention, if Gardevoir is indeed in trouble... why not let them vote her off?" - Rheneas_

Rheneas looked over at him, "What does Isabelle say about it?"

"She's not a fan of it, but she knows that it'll be best for our alliance to make it far." shrugged Villager.

"I'm not saying we should vote off Gallade next," replied Rheneas, "I'm just thinking we shouldn't throw the next one. Or switch around the order."

"You mean Drake before Aloe?" asked Villager.

Rheneas nodded, "Precisely."

"_Rheneas has been vocal, at least to me and I think Skarloey, about throwing immunity challenges. While I want our alliance to succeed in the end, I don't think it's really fair for those we vote off. I think we should just play fair, and if we lose, we lose." - Villager_

"I mean, Drake has Gosalyn on the other tribe, he won't stay loyal to us. Aloe... has nobody. Bonnie was her friend, but I think she'll turn on Aloe over Freddy any day." explained Rheneas.

Villager nodded, reeling in one of the cheep cheeps underwater, "When I think about it, I don't think it matters who we vote off. Maybe Gallade will be cool about it."

"I believe he would too." agreed Rheneas.

"_Gallade is a psychic pokemon, and honestly, I shouldn't even be discussing this with anyone because he could easily figure out what I've been thinking about. In fact, I might have screwed myself simply talking to Villager, so... we'll see what happens." - Rheneas_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Isabelle and Aloe were having a talk.

"Isabelle, I just need to know, do I still have your trust?" asked Aloe.

Isabelle nodded, "Of course you do, Aloe. But.. you need to listen to me more. When I said Iggy was going, he was going home. I couldn't change that. It was set in stone."

Aloe shook her head, "I'm just a determined pony. I like getting what I want. Makes me feel good about myself."

"_I am a determined pony, and I'll do anything to get what I want. After last night, I definitely feel nervous about losing immunity again. Coyopa is a weak tribe, and it's mostly because we're keeping the wrong people. We're voting out the strong players, and that's... it's another Ruchong." - Aloe_

"I don't know what to tell you Aloe, it's up in the air between you and Drake right now," explained Isabelle, "So you need to make a case for yourself. I won't lie, it'll be tough."

"Tough? Nah, it'll be a challenge yeah, but that's fine," smirked Aloe, "I think Drake's worn out his welcome. People just need to see that if we keep him, he'll go over to Gosalyn, and Iggy already told us that she's close with Coco. That's a trio already."

"Use that to your advantage." smiled Isabelle, giving her a thumbs up.

"_If it's Aloe's time to go, it's her time to go. If I had my way, I would keep her around because she has my trust and believes in me. If something bad happens to my alliance, I need someone to rely on to dig myself out of it. I think if it comes down to it; Olimar, I, and Aloe would be a good trio." - Isabelle_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 15

Inside of the shelter, Miriel was having a talk with Coco and Gosalyn for the moment.

"I merely wanted to talk about who you would like to see get voted off should we ever fail a challenge." explained Miriel.

Coco nodded, "Oh, that's an easy one. Wally. I mean... he doesn't really do anything else but fish. Fishing is good, but it's not like he's the only source of it. Gosalyn or even myself could definitely take over."

"Idealistic. I like it." replied Miriel.

"_I really like Miriel, but it's hard for me to trust her because of her relationship with Kellam, and of course Kellam being close to Freddy. I know Wally might be out first, but one wrong move could send me home next, and I don't want that." - Coco_

Miriel continued, "I, for one, would be glad to vote Wally off. He is a little bit of a snob if I might clarify. Whiny lips moving twenty four seven, and it is very nerve racking."

"I believe that's mostly the consensus, isn't it?" asked Gosalyn, "Like, Wally going home next?"

"It should be, yes. However, I still have yet to know what we're doing. Or even what I am doing." replied Miriel.

"_Kellam was merely a tool to assist me in the game. However, he apparently moved on to believe what an animatronic tells him compared to what his wife tells him. Therefore, I must move on without him if he's stuck on another planet. Not the best plan, but I haven't a choice." - Miriel_

"Oh really? I figured you would have known something from Kellam." remarked Gosalyn.

Miriel nodded, "He's a... quiet one. Yes let's put it that way."

Coco giggled, "I know right? Sometimes I even forget he's on our tribe."

"_If Miriel joins us, that'll make four people! If Wally's voted off next, then we have the numbers to do anything we want! Hey, it'll be girls against guys... and Bonnie." (She giggles) "But hey, won't be much gender wars as my Dad will join our cause if he makes it, now will it?" - Gosalyn_

Meanwhile, Wally was skinning some fish with Kellam on one of the lone isles.

"I'll tell ya something, Kellam," began Wally, clearing skin off of a cheep cheep, "I haven't heard a damn thing since the swap! What gives, mate?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's been hectic." replied Kellam.

"You're tellin' me! Listen, if you want my advice, I say we shoot the bullet at Gardevoir or Gosalyn! They got the loved ones, Coco doesn't! Easy targets." explained Wally.

"_I feel like I have an advantage without Kuki. Perfect for me, because now my target is low, and probably won't grow 'til we merge. Now, we got two ladies here that have loved ones on Coyopa. Let's get rid of them now while we can, right?" - Wally_

Kellam nodded, "Oh I agree with you. I especially wouldn't mind voting off Gardevoir, because she's a psychic pokemon. Almost like Tharja if she casted a mind reading hex on herself."

"Now see, that's what I've been sayin' from Day 1!" remarked Wally, "Screw Lotus, we should have booted her ass to the parking lot! One less psychic the better."

Kellam nodded in agreement.

"_Having Wally around is good. Not only does he provide very well for our tribe, he's going to keep the attention on himself. For someone like me that hides in the background, you know... all the more power to me. It would be nice to be noticed now and then, though... I feel like only Freddy and Miriel are the only ones who do.." - Kellam_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Hunahpu, getting your first look at the new Coyopa tribe; Iggy voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody was surprised to see him leave.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"Just to make something clear; you are all competing for a shot at individual immunity. Bad news? Tribal council tonight for both tribes. Two people will be voted out by the end of tonight."

Everyone was surprised, although some were eager for the vote.

"Like the last reward challenges, you will be picking someone to represent your pair. This will include Coco, Aloe, and Wally, as your loved ones are gone, but immunity is up in the air rather then reward. As for the others, get into your pairs, and discuss who will participate in today's challenge."

Everyone nodded, and did so. In the end, the ones competing in the challenge alongside Aloe, Coco, and Wally were Bonnie, Darkwing Duck, Gardevoir, Isabelle, Miriel, and Skarloey.

"For today's challenge, two at a time, you will come up with an answer cube, and answer a question about the various series you all come from. If you get it right, you stay in the game and choose the next two to compete. If you're wrong, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity. However, by the end of the day, two people will be safe; one from Coyopa, one from Hunahpu. More on that after the challenge. Let's get started."

Everyone drew numbers to determine the first pair.

"The first two to come up are Wally and Bonnie! Come on up you two!"

Wally and Bonnie grabbed their cubes, and walked up to answer the first question.

"First question, from Animal Crossing, what is the name of the former mayor of Distant, the town Villager and Isabelle are from? A, Tom Nook, B, Tortimer, or C, Villager."

Bonnie answered with C. Wally answered with B.

"Correct answer is B, Tortimer. Wally gets it right, Bonnie is out. Wally pick the next two to compete."

"Coco and Gardevoir!" called Wally.

Coco and Gardevoir walked up with their cubes.

"Next question, from Five Nights at Freddy's, what is the name of Foxy's counterpart? A, Golden Foxy. B, Salvage, or C, Mangle."

Coco answered with A. Gardevoir answered with C.

"Correct answer is C, Mangle. Gardevoir is right, Coco is out of the challenge. Gardevoir, who will be up next?"

"I will pick... Wally and Miriel."

Wally and Miriel both walked up to answer.

"Next question, from Thomas & Friends, what is the name of the manager of the Skarloey Railway? A, Mr. Percival, B, Sir Topham Hatt, or C, George Carlin."

Miriel answered with B. Wally answered with A.

"A is the right answer. Wally is right once again, and Miriel is out. Who is up next, Wally?"

"Let's go with Gardevoir and Darkwing Duck, Jeff!"

Gardevoir and Darkwing Duck walked up with their cubes.

"Next question, from Darkwing Duck, what is the name of his archenemy? A, Scrooge McDuck, B, Nega Duck, or C, Launchpad."

As the questions were predetermined from the start, nobody was sure if the right person would get the right question. As such Darkwing Duck answered with B, while Gardevoir said A.

"As expected, Darkwing Duck is right with B. Gardevoir is out. Who's going up next, Darkwing Duck?"

"How about Wally and Aloe?" replied Darkwing Duck.

Both Aloe and Wally walked up with their cubes.

"Next question, from Kids Next Door, what is the last name of Numbuh 1? A, Quatro, B, Thornberry, or C, Uno."

Wally answered confidently with C, while Aloe answered with B.

"Wally is right once again with C. Aloe is out of the game. Alright Wally, who's going up?"

"Darkwing Duck and Skarloey." replied Wally.

Both Skarloey and Darkwing Duck walked up to answer.

"Next question, from Crash Bandicoot, what is the name of Crash's polar bear? A, Polar, B, Pura, or C, Crunch."

Darkwing Duck replied with A, while Skarloey said C.

"Darkwing Duck is right with A. Skarloey is out. Isabelle and Wally are up next by default."

Both Wally and Isabelle grabbed their cubes and walked up.

"Next question, from Pokemon, what is the name of the sixth region of the world of Pokemon? A, Kanto, B, Kalos, or C, Hoenn."

Isabelle said A, while Wally said B.

"Wally is right once again! Isabelle is out and we're down to the Final 2; Darkwing Duck vs Wally. For immunity."

Darkwing Duck grabbed his cube, and joined up with Wally.

"Drake, if you win, both you and Gosalyn will be safe tonight at the vote. Wally, if you win, you will get to give immunity to somebody on Coyopa. Here we go, final question, from Fire Emblem, who is Chrom a descendant of? A, Ike, B, Roy, or C, Marth."

Darkwing Duck said A. Wally said C.

"Correct answer... C. That means WALLY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Wally.

"You didn't seem to be the type to know these questions Wally. How was that?" asked Jeff.

Wally shrugged, "I pay attention. I may not talk about it, but eh, I overhear a lot."

"Well regardless, you are safe tonight at the vote. You also hold the right to give somebody on Coyopa individual immunity. Who will it be?"

Wally wasted no time, "My man, Villager! We were fishin' buddies, and I would hate to see you go so soon."

Villager smiled, and waved at Wally with a thumbs up.

"Well then, that means both Wally and Villager are safe tonight at the vote. Hunahpu, you will attend tribal council first tonight. Someone will be going home. You will then leave, Coyopa will then attend tribal council, vote someone off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 16

With Wally safe, Coco, Gardevoir, and Gosalyn were immediately paranoid about the vote.

"Like seriously? How the heck did he get all of those questions right?" exclaimed Gosalyn.

Coco shrugged, "I guess he just pays attention? I guess I underestimated Wally, after all."

"_Today, Wally won immunity. In a quiz challenge of all things. At this point, it sucks because he was a free vote, and now that he's gone, I think one of the three of us is going home. All we can do is fight and change the vote in our favor." - Coco_

"Well, I guess we have two options; Freddy or Kellam. Or even Bonnie I guess. Who do we vote off?" asked Gosalyn.

"Honestly, I'm more concerned about Kellam moving forward," explained Coco, "I doubt we can get Miriel on our side, so... I say we pull in Wally, tell him that if he wasn't immune, he was going home, and we can force a tie 4-4 against Kellam and... I think Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir nodded, "Indeed.. I... do believe I'm in danger tonight."

"_I didn't give it my all at the immunity challenge for the sole purpose of... giving others a fair shot to win. Everyone knows that I am a psychic, so why bother even letting myself grow as a threat. Especially after winning many individual rewards..." - Gardevoir_

"Why Kellam, though? Bonnie might be an easier vote physically." noted Gosalyn.

"I think Kellam and Miriel will be more dangerous than Freddy and Bonnie. While not as useless as Foxy, they're still low in the power department. Not to mention barely anyone notices Kellam. If he makes the merge, he'll be here to Day 30 and beyond." warned Coco.

Gosalyn nodded, "Oh, yeah, I see your point. Hey, as long as we can get that tie going, I'm quite fine with it!"

"_Honestly, I do feel fine going into tribal council! Ya know, I am one of the weaker ones, and I do have my Dad on the other tribe, but if we can't get Wally, then I think Gardevoir will be voted off, and not me or Coco. She's psychic, and has a psychic boyfriend.. she's dangerous." - Gosalyn_

A few moments later, Coco left the group, and wandered off towards the lone isles around their planet. Wally was taking a nap under one of the palm trees. After waking him up, the two started to have a chat.

"What gives Coco, was havin' such a great nap over here." muttered Wally.

"Congratulations Wally," smiled Coco, "I know this might sound like butt kissing, but I just wanted to let you in on the fact that had you weren't immune, you would be going home tonight. It was mostly a group consensus."

Wally blinked, "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

Coco nodded, "I am serious. I know Gardevoir is psychic, but if you vote her off tonight, you're going home next, guarantee it. If you, me, her, and Gosalyn team up, we can go against both pairs of loved ones, and vote against Kellam."

"_So here I was, havin' a nice nap, and then Coco comes up to me, and tells me straight out of the blue that had I not been safe tonight, my bags were packed and sent off back to Kids Next Door! Now, lemme tell ya one thing; never cross Numbuh 4. Or worse, create such fibs!" - Wally_

Wally raised an eyebrow, which was unnoticed due to his long blond hair, "Why Kellam over Bonnie?"

"Because he's hard to notice," explained Coco, "How many times have you caught all but one fish because you forgot about Kellam?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Don't get me started. But sure, fine, Kellam it is."

"Listen Wally, we're saving you from being the next to go." smiled Coco, shaking his hand. To which Wally muttered under his breath 'Of course you are...'

"_I've done my work. At this point, if Wally votes with us, perfect, 4 against 4. That would force the purple rock, and best part is, only Gosalyn and I would be vulnerable against Miriel, Bonnie, and Freddy. It would be a risk, but I know it's a risk worth taking for a big move." - Coco_

A few moments later, Wally climbed up the ladder to where their shelter was. Inside the shelter were Miriel and Kellam.

"Ah, perfect timing, mates!" smirked Wally, "Have I got some news for you. Was I goin' home if I lost immunity to Darkwing Duck? Be honest."

Kellam blinked, "Uh, no? We were always sticking with the plan, Wally. Why?"

"Because Coco thinks it was a good idea to get me all paranoid about my position here in the tribe," snapped Wally, "I catch you all fish daily, I'm strong. Sure, I'm an asshole, but that's just me! She has the nerve to tell me that I would be going home? Bull!"

"_It is quite annoying how Wally won the individual immunity challenge. For he is perfectly safe from being terminated at tonight's proceedings. If the girls plan to vote against one of the animatronics, then vote with them I shall do. Perhaps Kellam will be back on my side; his lawfully wedded wife." - Miriel_

"They must be trying to stir up trouble if I may say so," remarked Miriel, tipping her glasses up, "But who are they trying to get out? Bonnie?"

Wally shook his head, "Neither animatronic. They want you out, Kellam! Absurd as it sounds!"

Both Miriel and Kellam were caught off guard by that decision, with Kellam responding, "What..? Me? Why me? I would have thought Freddy's name was on their list, not mine."

"They think you hide too much, you might slip into the Finals or something, I don't know." shrugged Wally.

"_According to Wally, uhh.. I'm a target tonight. Coco, Gosalyn, Gardevoir, they want to try and get Wally against me. Unfortunately for them, uh, I've built a good relationship with Wally that I think they got the wrong impression about us." - Kellam_

Wally still appeared ticked, and still unwilling to believe anything by this point. Soon another voice was heard, "Ho ho ho! Well of course he is. We all are g-g-going to the Final 5!"

Freddy Fazbear. He climbed up the ladder, overhearing their conversation on the way up. He made Miriel and Wally jump a little bit at the sound of his voice.

"Jesus H. Christ!" freaked Wally, "Warn me before ya do that again, Fazbear."

Freddy could only laugh, "Ho ho ho! Aww, don't blame me, Wally. It's not in my n-n-nature to sc-sc-scare others. It's also not in my nature to ab-ab-abanbon a friend in need like you Kellam."

"Well, thank you Freddy. After all I've done for you, it's an honor you'd do the same for me." smiled Kellam.

"_That just won't do at all! Kellam is one of my best bud-bud-buddies in the game. We have so much fun together! Without him, all the stuff that we've done would all be a waste of time! And where I'm from, n-n-nothing should be a waste of time!" - Freddy_

"Just tell me who we're voting out okay? Gardevoir? Gardevoir. Okay." muttered Wally.

"There's more to it then just that though," replied Kellam, "Maybe we should look at Coco and Gosalyn, and split them up?"

Freddy looked down at Kellam, staring into his eyes. He appeared to be thinking about something. Then he said, "Why thank you K-K-Kellam! But here's what we will do, okay? Huddle up team!"

The four players discussed strategy, and planned out who they were voting for. Both Miriel and Wally, however, were unsure about the plan.

"_I still refuse to go along with the animatronics. I might be the only one aware that they are up to no good, as expected as much. Tonight, I haven't the choice but to save my husband. But after tonight, I will continue to look over the many variables, even if one of those girls is terminated." - Miriel_

"_Listen, there's only one person in this game I trust; his name is Wallabee Beatles! Numbuh 4! Me! I ain't trustin' nobody but myself. Hell, I don't even know if I trust the alliance I was with. Best thing is, I can't betray myself on this one. Somebody is going to be upset, and I won't give a damn!" - Wally_

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 16

With another tribal council for Coyopa looming, there wasn't as much chaos as there was over at Hunahpu, but it was still a big vote.

Gallade and Darkwing Duck were hanging out in the cave for a little bit. Gallade had a lot on his mind.

"_While I was checking in on everyone's minds, I found out Rheneas and Villager were.. slightly against my leadership and my idea to throw challenges. Not wanting to vote me off, but willing to sacrifice Gardevoir to weaken me. For now, I will keep watch." - Gallade_

"What's on the mind?" asked Darkwing Duck, looking up at Gallade.

"Nothing that concerns you," replied Gallade, crossing his arms, before turning to look at him, "But I must ask... what would you do if I asked for you to vote for Rheneas tonight?"

"Why him? Because he's weak, member of old Hunahpu?" asked Darkwing Duck.

"...something like that, yeah. Aloe is stronger. But... we'll see. For now, put Rheneas on the parchment." ordered Gallade.

"Well if you say so, that's what I'll do!" smirked Darkwing Duck.

"_Rheneas is an odd choice to vote off tonight, I must say. All day today and yesterday I thought we were voting off Aloe. Guess that's not the case! But no matter, Darkwing Duck is sticking to the plan of S.D.T.! As long as it's not me, I will still be the terror that flaps in the night!" - Darkwing Duck_

"Good. Thank you, Drake." replied Gallade, nodding his head before leaving the cave.

A few moments later, Gallade joined up with Isabelle, Skarloey, Rheneas, and Villager about who to vote off.

"Are we still good on sending home Aloe?" asked Gallade.

Skarloey shrugged, "Well, Rheneas has been thinking about keeping Aloe around, and sending home Drake. Just because of Gosalyn, really."

Gallade raised an eyebrow, aware of this news, but keeping himself unaware to them, "Oh..? Does it matter? Both of them will join the other tribe as it is."

"But still, I feel confident with Aloe around mostly because of Isabelle. They've got a strong bond together." reminded Rheneas.

"_With Aloe around, and perhaps Gardevoir getting voted off tonight, I think we could break apart the psychic pokemon, and bring in a new member. Aloe has nobody compared to Drake, and I think Isabelle's relationship with her could be crucial." - Rheneas_

"Well, I dunno," sighed Isabelle, "She did ignore me when I told her that Iggy was going home. She still wanted to do her own thing."

"She should realize that she needs to listen to you, lest she be on the oust." replied Rheneas, sternly.

Gallade was silent for a moment, speaking to Gardevoir through the minds, but nobody knew that. Villager spoke up, "It doesn't matter to me. I prefer Aloe over Drake because of Isabelle, but at the same time she is really annoying."

"Both are to some extent." replied Skarloey.

"_Iggy was an easy choice. The second choice is harder. Do we send home Aloe, who has a good relationship with Isabelle and has no loved one in the game? Or do we send home Drake, who has relationships on Hunahpu, and a loved one. It's really up in the air." - Skarloey_

Gallade opened his eyes, and spoke up after talking with Gardevoir in the mind, "Okay... here's what we'll do. Tonight, we'll vote Drake. If Gosalyn is by any means voted off, we'll switch and vote Aloe. According to Gardevoir, there is a chance one of the girls will be voted off, or a purple rock."

"But I don't think we'll see who they voted off, though." reminded Isabelle.

"We'll just have to go with our instincts." replied Gallade.

"_Like I've said before, if it has to be Aloe, it'll be Aloe that goes home. I do agree that with her around there's a chance she could aid our alliance, but I think she'll want to do what she wants and bring Bonnie and likely Freddy into the fold. But.. we'll see what happens. It's anybody's game!" - Isabelle_

Meanwhile, Aloe was hoping for the best.

"_Tonight, I'm still voting for Drake tonight. I think if the tribe sees it my way, he'll be going home. Aside from Isabelle I have nobody that I can trust. That's why if I make it through tonight, that we can win to the merge. Only then will I feel totally safe." - Aloe_

– – – – –

The Hunahpu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So it's been awhile since Hunahpu has had the honors of attending tribal council, huh? Kellam, what has life been like for Hunahpu since you voted off Lotus?" asked Jeff.

"Oh it's been great. Wally brings in fish almost every single day, uh... we're eating good, we're getting along good. If this keeps up, we'll be unbeatable, I think." replied Kellam.

"Gardevoir, you chose to keep yourself and Gallade separate on both tribes. Do you regret that decision, or are you still feeling good about it?" asked Jeff.

Gardevoir nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. This game is about choosing your own fate, and if I go home tonight, then it was of my own fault, but it was the path that I chose." replied Gardevoir.

"Bonnie, how are things going between you and Freddy? Being exes, things might be awkward around camp, perhaps?" asked Jeff.

Bonnie and Freddy both shook their heads.

"Oh no, not really. We've had our affairs and m-m-mess ups. But this is a game, and I believe Mangle will understand that we will d-d-do anything to make things work." replied Bonnie.

"Miriel, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Miriel remained silent for the time being. Then she responded.

"I will be voting against the person that I cannot trust. There are plenty around Hunahpu, and I believe once this person is gone, I will feel at ease." replied Miriel.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Gardevoir, you're up."

– – –

Coco's Vote: I'm sorry. You're a sweet guy, but you'll make it far if we don't do anything now. (Kellam)

Miriel's Vote: Not the vote I want to make, but I haven't the choice. I apologize. (?)

Wally's Vote: Get out of here. You cross me, you'll be out of here! (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kellam. (He nodded, looking over at the girls.)

…

Kellam. Two votes Kellam.

…

Kellam. That's three votes Kellam. (Miriel and Freddy both nodded.)

…

…

…

…

Gosalyn. One vote Gosalyn. (All three girls were caught off guard. Gosalyn groaned, whining.)

…

Gosalyn. Two votes Gosalyn, three votes Kellam. (Coco rubbed Gosalyn's back. Gardevoir was stunned.)

…

Gosalyn. Tied three votes Gosalyn, three votes Kellam.

…

…

Gosalyn. That's four votes Gosalyn, three votes Kellam, one vote left. (Wally smirked, looking over at Gosalyn.)

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, Gosalyn. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Gosalyn hugged Coco and Gardevoir goodbye, wiping her face a little as she brought her torch up.

"Gosalyn, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Gosalyn nodded, waving goodbye tearfully, "No hard feelings guys.." Before leaving the area.

"A surprising vote has passed, and it ended in a tearful goodbye. With Gosalyn gone, how will that change the game over on Hunahpu? We'll soon find out, as Coyopa now has to attend their tribal council. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

The Coyopa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Tribal council isn't fun, especially after four straight visits, followed by a forced visit in a double tribal council. Gallade, why has Coyopa not performed to the best of their ability?" asked Jeff.

Gallade shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Jeff. I believe we just have a weaker tribe when compared to Hunahpu. Gosalyn, Coco, Gardevoir.. even Kellam and Miriel. They have the players we don't." replied Gallade.

Rheneas glanced over at him.

"Villager, why do you think Wally chose to give you immunity out of anyone on Coyopa?" asked Jeff.

"Uhh, I think it's because I was likely his best friend while we were members of Hunahpu, I think. I believe if he didn't win immunity, he would have been voted off tonight, I think." replied Villager.

"Skarloey, last tribal council you based the vote on bringing together tribal unity. What does tonight's vote have to be based on?" asked Jeff.

Skarloey thought about it for a moment.

"We need to base it on trust, Jeff. Who can we trust to be on Coyopa's side once we merge. That's how I'm voting." replied Skarloey.

Aloe nodded, worried a little. Darkwing Duck's beak curled a little.

"Aloe, feeling nervous tonight?" asked Jeff.

Aloe nodded.

"Most definitely. I've been on the outside several times at tribal council, so if it's my time to go, then I can't speak against it. I've done all I could, ya know?" replied Aloe.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Gallade, you're up."

– – –

Aloe's Vote: Third times the charm, huh? Hopefully, nothing crazy happens. (Darkwing Duck)

Darkwing Duck's Vote: Just doing what I was told. My instincts, though, tell me you're safe. (Rheneas)

Gallade's Vote: ….farewell. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Drake. Darkwing Duck. (He nodded, looking over at Aloe.)

…

Rheneas. One vote Rheneas, one vote Drake. (He raised an eyebrow, not expecting that vote.)

…

…

…

Drake. Two votes Drake, one vote Rheneas.

…

…

Drake. That's three votes Drake, one vote Rheneas. (Darkwing Duck raised an eyebrow, looking over at Gallade.)

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, Darkwing Duck. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"Drat! I knew something was up when I was told Rheneas was going home," declared Darkwing Duck, bringing his torch up, "Ah well, it's fine."

"Darkwing Duck, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Darkwing Duck nodded, extending his cape, before running off and gliding out of tribal council.

"Well, I just have to say. After 27 seasons of double tribal councils, tonight brought the most interesting one by far. Both boots tonight saw the elimination of both Mallards. What you make of that is up to you. For me, it's amazing. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Gosalyn's Final Words**

"I'm just a little sad to be gone already. Like, I totally thought it would be Gardevoir, so I am feeling a little depressed at the moment. But at the end of the day, it's a game, and I feel good about the way I played the game. I hope my Dad makes it to the merge and does well! Good luck Dad, and Coco!"

VOTE

Gosalyn – Bonnie, Miriel, Kellam, Freddy, and Wally

Kellam – Gosalyn, Coco, and Gardevoir

**Darkwing Duck's Final Words**

"Aha! I should have figured out something was odd about voting against Rheneas! It was merely a trap for me to be voted off! What can I say about this experience, I needed a vacation, and a vacation is what I got! Too bad I couldn't spend it with Gosalyn. Maybe she'll bring home the money, and do me proud!"

VOTE

Darkwing Duck – Gallade, Isabelle, Aloe, Villager, Rheneas, and Skarloey

Rheneas – Darkwing Duck

Both Mallards were voted off tonight, and that was really the big shocker I was building up to in the preview. Sorry if it's not much of one. ^^;

Only the second time has this happened. Ion and Anise were booted back to back in the same episode; although that was mostly just the finale and not so much a double boot.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Mind Of An Animatronic

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Aloe felt out of the loop when she was the only one to write Iggy's name down at tribal council. Isabelle told her not to feel worried, but that was all Aloe could do at this point. Meanwhile, Rheneas started to have doubts about throwing every single immunity challenge just to ensure numbers._

_So Rheneas and Villager spent some time to talk about Gallade's leadership and the idea of not throwing the next challenge. It was either that, or keep Aloe over Darkwing Duck, as Aloe might be more loyal then Darkwing Duck._

_Over at Hunahpu, an alliance was born between Freddy, Bonnie, Kellam, and Miriel. However, Miriel began to grow suspicious about the animatronics, putting her finger on something she just couldn't figure out. They set their sights on Coco, Gardevoir, and Gosalyn. Again, Miriel had doubts. Meanwhile, the girls pushed for Wally to be the first to go, hoping it would buy them some time._

_The next day, Miriel had a conversation with Coco and Gosalyn about who to vote off next, and Miriel was on board with voting off Wally next. Miriel knew she needed to make a move to make the animatronics aware she's not to be toyed with._

_At the immunity challenge, it was announced that both tribes would attend tribal council, and that two people would be going home. In a surprising challenge, Wally blew everyone away at how much he paid attention over the last 16 days, and won individual immunity. He also gave immunity to Villager over on Coyopa._

_Before Hunahpu's tribal council, with Wally safe, Coco suggested trying to force the purple rock by telling Wally he was the next to go if he didn't win immunity. Their target was Kellam, as they wanted to split up the animatronics. Wally, however, was split on the decision, because he trusted nobody left in the game but himself. Meanwhile, the alliance of Bonnie, Freddy, Kellam, and Miriel was split between all three girls._

_Before Coyopa's tribal council, Gallade was aware of the talk Rheneas and Villager had, and decided to throw them a threat vote by telling Darkwing Duck to vote for Rheneas. Meanwhile, the tribe was split down the middle between voting off Aloe or voting off Darkwing Duck, with both options offering various pros and cons._

_At Hunahpu's tribal council, Wally didn't go with the girls, and together with the animatronics and shepherds they made a shocking choice in voting off Gosalyn Mallard, sending her home in a 5-3 decision._

_At Coyopa's tribal council, the alliance decided to go along with Rheneas and Villager, and they voted off Darkwing Duck over Aloe, sending him home along with his daughter in a 6-1 vote. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Coyopa: Aloe, Gallade, Isabelle, Rheneas, Skarloey, and Villager**

**Hunahpu: Bonnie, Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Kellam, Miriel, and Wally**

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 17

After the surprising vote at the last tribal council, both Coco and Gardevoir felt very vulnerable.

"I'm just surprised... no offense, but I thought you were going home." sighed Coco.

Gardevoir shook her head, "No offense taken, dear."

"_Last night, Gosalyn was voted out, and it really caught me off guard. She was my best ally in the game, and now I really have nobody I can fully trust. My remaining allies are over on Coyopa, so.. I have to stick to Gardevoir, and I can only hope that she's next to go, or we get a miracle." - Coco_

"I do question why they voted Gosalyn out... was it because she's weak in the challenges?" asked Coco.

"Perhaps.. it's hard to tell, really..." noted Gardevoir quietly.

Bonnie was walking by, and overheard their conversation, so she decided to tell them, "Don't feel s-s-so bad, friends. We made a good decision for the tribe! Don't worry at all, w-w-we'll be fine!"

"_Gosalyn was not a good pl-pl-player for our tribe, and for us to be a strong tribe, we need all the strength we-we-we can get! Oh! And I must remind you all, she wasn't a threat at all! Why, it's b-b-better that Gardevoir stays around, because she'll be much in trouble very soon!" - Bonnie_

After Bonnie left, Coco rolled her eyes, "Ugh.. compared to Freddy, I just don't like Bonnie at all."

"I don't like either of them quite frankly," noted Gardevoir, "And... it's hard when you can't read the mind of an animatronic."

"Yeah, machines are complicated. I would know." murmured Coco.

"_If we lose the next immunity challenge, we have to hope they think about a merge, and send home Wally, because that guy will be tough to beat! It's between him, and us right about now, and I would rather see him leave. Though if I had the numbers I would gladly split up the animatronics." - Coco_

A few moments later, Miriel climbed up the ladder to join Coco and Gardevoir in the shelter.

"Very strange move on your behalf," commented Miriel, "Was it to perhaps get a purple rock? Bold play if that was your intended purpose."

Coco nodded, "Yeah, it was. It was a bold play, and I wish we had thought it through better."

Miriel shook her head, "All you needed to do was talk to me, and we could have voted off one of the animatronics."

"You don't trust them either?" asked Coco.

"Certainly not. I fear they have roped my husband into something most drastic." replied Miriel.

"_Had the girls spoke with me before the vote, we could have sent home... I suppose in this case, sent home Bonnie, as I want to do further investigations on Freddy Fazbear. I suppose now would be the acute opportunity to make such a move. My husband will see it my way soon enough." - Miriel_

"Do you think Kellam will go with us, we'd have the numbers." asked Gardevoir.

Miriel nodded, "Of course. If I make him feel bad enough, he'll crawl back to me and grant my demands. That's how we worked during the war, and it will work here."

"If you say so." replied Gardevoir, crossing her arms, a little worried.

"_From the first day, Freddy and Kellam were the only two players I could not get a good read on. While I could read Kellam's mind unlike Freddy's, it was... just... blank. Like, nothing. Almost like he's a mindless drone that will do whatever you ask him to. I suppose Miriel might be right on her word." - Gardevoir_

Meanwhile, Freddy, Bonnie, and Kellam were talking on one of the lone isles around the planet.

"So uh.. what's the plan moving forward?" asked Kellam.

"Gardevoir gets one more round of safety, isn't that r-r-right Freddy?" asked Bonnie.

Freddy nodded firmly, "Oh yes, ab-ab-absolutely! Ho ho ho! After all, we need to keep the threats so that they gain attention and we don't!"

"_We, as animatronics, vow to do anything it takes to make things r-r-right! Ho ho ho! Why, Kellam and Bonnie have done well in being my f-sl-friends, that's why they're my bestest friends in the whole world! Ho ho ho! And there's more to keeping Gardevoir around than what m-m-meets the eye!" - Freddy_

"Great idea, Freddy." smiled Kellam.

"Oh, and Kellam!" reminded Freddy, "Don't forget our little talk the other day! We made a p-p-promise to make sure you keep a good leash on Miriel, okay?"

Kellam nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, as I was trying to get your attention towards something else..."

"Well that can wait, because we have more i-i-important things to worry about!" chuckled Freddy.

"Right, of course.." sighed Kellam.

"_Getting Miriel to trust the animatronics was hard from the start. But I feel like she's very smart, and she knows that if she wants to win, she needs to go with my plan. For once, I want to be in the spotlight. It may not last long enough as it is... so I need to make her see it my way." - Kellam_

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 17

Returning from tribal council, Aloe felt very happy to still be in the game, and feeling a little more comfortable about her position.

"_Last night, I was thrilled when I saw Darkwing Duck's name written four times, and my name not written at all! With Drake gone, I feel like now I'm sitting in a good spot, and I think as long as we move forward and win challenges, hey, I'll be here to Day 39!" - Aloe_

Gallade shook his head, "I knew it. I knew Gosalyn was gone... but I don't think I could have said much."

"I think in the long run it was worth it, though." smiled Villager, trying to remain optimistic.

"We didn't have much choice after all, since we didn't see who was voted off. Besides, well.. you." reminded Skarloey.

"_As we walked into tribal council, I knew Gosalyn was voted off, but I felt it was too late to change minds, especially since Hunahpu didn't get to stay and listen in at our tribal council. I feel like it was a careless mistake, and I hope it wasn't the straw that broke the camel's back." - Gallade_

Gallade shook his head, "No matter.. as long as we throw the next challenge, get Aloe out of here, we'll be set. I believe we'll merge at ten."

"What if we don't?" asked Rheneas.

Gallade shrugged, "Then we have the best team of five to beat Hunahpu. But trust me, I have full belief we are merging after the next vote."

"_Gallade is a little arrogant, and I feel like he's very aware that he's got a lot of powers that we don't, such as mind reading and psychic powers. Personally, it's not very fair, and I think he knows that. What can we do about it though, you know, we need his and Gardevoir's support moving on." - Rheneas_

A few moments later, Skarloey and Rheneas were having a small chat inside of the cove.

"I must ask, brother, should we even throw the next challenge? I think we could use Aloe moving forward." suggested Rheneas.

Skarloey raised an eyebrow, "You are to assume Gardevoir would be the one voted off should Hunahpu lose? We don't know if Aloe would act on her own and join up with Bonnie and likely Freddy."

"Good point," nodded Rheneas, "Either way.. we have our Final 4 wrapped up, right? You, me, Isabelle, Villager. Gallade and Gardevoir are fifth and sixth."

"Sounds about right." smiled Skarloey.

"_I plan to play this game as honorably and as honestly as I can. Of course, when it comes to Survivor, it's hard to play an honorable or honest game without making at least one lie. With Gallade, you can't lie to him. He'll figure you out in a heartbeat. I just hope Rheneas knows what he's doing." - Skarloey_

"I could care less if Gallade finds us out," explained Rheneas, "If he tries to better his position, and say, votes me off? He'll be marked the traitor, not us. He's smart to play it out and see how it works."

Skarloey nodded, "Exactly. I think Gallade will play that way. He doesn't seem to be the kind to make questionable moves like that."

"_If we win the next immunity challenge, Gardevoir might be voted off. At this point, I don't know if it's a good or bad move to risk it. We might need her once we merge more than we need Aloe. We're just going to have to see what happens in the next day or so." - Skarloey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Coyopa, Hunahpu, getting your first looks at the new tribes; both Gosalyn and Drake Mallard voted out at the last tribal council."

Everyone was slightly surprised at the fact that one pair of loved ones was eliminated in one go, mostly those on Hunahpu, as Coyopa was told at tribal council.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"Once again, it will be yet another individual challenge for reward for both tribe, and individual pairs. Coco, Aloe, Wally, because your partners are gone, you cannot participate in today's challenge. As for the others, get into your pairs, and discuss who will participate in today's challenge."

Everyone nodded, and did so. In the end, the ones competing in the challenge were Bonnie, Gallade, Miriel, Rheneas, and Villager.

"For today's challenge, you will be blindfolded. While blindfolded you must navigate your way over, under, or through several hurdles. Once you're at the other side, you'll use your hands to find a mask puzzle that you must study with your fingers. Once you think you have it right, cross the obstacles again, and open the bag of puzzle pieces left at the starting post. You must open it, and then try to replicate the mask puzzle you just felt. First player to get the puzzle right, wins reward for their tribe, and their pair."

Jeff revealed a grill, charcoal, and meat and vegetables.

"Time for a cookout, and what better place for a cookout than out in outer space, huh? Win today's challenge, your tribe will be feasting on shish kebabs, vegetables, and you'll have a nice grill to cook it on. Let's get started."

All five players got ready and blindfolded.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players started to slow cross through, over, and underneath the hurdles, going slow as they went. As Gallade was now in control, he was hoping to put a slow down to his and Gardevoir's wins. Miriel and Villager were the first two to cross to the other side, and they started to examine the puzzle with their fingers.

While Miriel and Villager took their sweet time, Bonnie, Rheneas, and Gallade made it to the other side as well, and started to make mental notes as to what the answer might be when they solve it over on their puzzle board.

Villager and Gallade were the first two to be done studying the puzzle, and made their way back over. Miriel was taking more time then had anticipated, wanting to make sure she was right.

Eventually, Miriel herself started to turn around and make her way back to her puzzle board, confident she knew the answer. Gallade and Villager made it to their puzzle boards, and started work on the puzzle before them, using only their memory and without sight.

As Gallade and Villager were working neck and neck on the puzzle, Miriel made her way back to the puzzle board, and started to solve it. Rheneas and Bonnie were still studying the puzzle answer with their fingers.

Eventually both Gallade and Villager raised their hands, calling for confirmation on their puzzles.

Jeff saw Gallade's hand first, and ran over to check it.

…

…

"Gallade has it wrong, he's gotta go back!" called Jeff. Gallade nodded, and started to make his way back to the puzzle answer. Jeff then checked Villager's.

…

…

"Nevermind, he doesn't! Because Villager wins reward for Coyopa, and his pair!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Villager.

"Once again, a familiar pair wins reward! Once again, another good win for you, Villager! Your tribe, Coyopa this time, will be feasting nicely on meat and vegetables! Also, once again, both you and your wife win this little note. Here it is, and this time you get to share the note. Read it in private."

Both Villager and Isabelle nodded, and accepted the note from Jeff.

"Hunahpu, sadly, nothing for you, but immunity is right around the corner. See you all for the next immunity challenge!"

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 17

Upon returning to camp with a feast waiting to be had and cooked, Coyopa was having a good celebration.

"It's been so long since we've been able to win anything!" cheered Isabelle, doing a little cute dance, "It's our time now!"

"You got that right! Let's keep this up so we can finally win an immunity challenge!" grinned Aloe, high fiving Isabelle.

"_Coyopa has been sort of a rough tribe since Day 1 of this game. We haven't won many challenges, and... that might have to continue at least one more time unfortunately, but it was a strategy that we accepted after the swap. Umm... I wish it could be different, but I'm only one voice." - Isabelle_

After setting up the grill, Skarloey and Rheneas started to grill the shish kebabs and the vegetables.

"Everything looks so delicious!" remarked Villager, looking over the juicy foods.

"We're definitely going to need this for the challenge." said Rheneas, nodding his head.

Gallade's lips twitched a little, watching them cook.

"_During the challenge, I threw it. I knew Villager had it right, but if it had it wrong, I would have won it. Miriel didn't need to win the nullifier, because we wouldn't be the only ones who knew about it. Once we merge, Miriel has to be the first to go. Can't risk it." - Gallade_

Once the shish kebabs were cooked, the tribe split up into two groups of three; Aloe, Isabelle, and Villager, and Gallade, Rheneas, and Skarloey.

Gallade looked up at Rheneas and Skarloey as they ate, "I've already been thinking about our first moves at the merge."

"Oh really? What's up?" asked Skarloey, curiously.

"Gardevoir told me that she's close with Coco," explained Gallade, "We absolutely need to throw the challenge, get rid of Aloe, and make sure both of them survive. Once we merge, we'll have seven votes, and the first to go will be Miriel."

"She is rather smart," remarked Rheneas, nodding his head, "It would be the best play we could make."

"_After hearing some things from both Skarloey and Gallade, uh, I think it would be stupid to not throw the challenge. Gallade and Gardevoir will be threatening later on, but we'll be able to bring Coco onto our side, and I don't want to lose her vote." - Rheneas_

Gallade nodded, "Once she's gone, we'll either take Wally out, or split up the animatronics. After that, it will be smooth from there."

"I'm glad you've been planning everything out, and you'd be the best player to have that role, having those powers." replied Skarloey with a smile.

"Why thank you. We have everything under control. We just can't win this next immunity challenge. If it all works out, we'll be in control from here on out." explained Gallade.

He shook hands with both Skarloey and Rheneas.

"_I do hope Rheneas and Villager see it my way, and throw the challenge as I asked them to. Aloe might have been useful, but I already see no use for her if Gardevoir will bring over Coco. If we win the next challenge, I have a very good feeling that one of those will be voted off." - Gallade_

Meanwhile, sitting in the cove were Isabelle, Villager, and Aloe, talking about a few things.

"Hey, uh, I never asked, what did you guys win in the note? It's just I've never found out even though we've been working together." asked Aloe, eating some of the vegetables.

Isabelle looked over at Villager, wondering if she should tell Aloe. Villager shrugged.

"_Isabelle has won this little note before but has never told me a thing. I don't know if she's been keeping it away from me because I'm not worth telling, or if she's waiting for the perfect time to tell me. Hopefully, she'll tell me everything I need to know." - Aloe_

Isabelle nodded, and looked back at Aloe, "We've been winning the ability to nullify players' votes. I just haven't told you because I've never really had the reason to use it."

Aloe nodded her head, listening closely to Isabelle, "Gotcha. That means Gallade has it too, doesn't he?"

"Likely," replied Villager, "But he hasn't really shared it with us."

"I think honestly, it would be a great idea to bring in Gallade and Gardevoir, y'know? Perhaps use it to our advantage over the brothers? Just a suggestion." suggested Aloe.

"If we lose the immunity challenge, we'll think about it. At this point, I just want to think about winning." chuckled Villager.

"_At this point, I have no idea what we're doing. I need to have a conversation with Rheneas about what we're doing tonight, and if we're going to try to win, or try to lose. I think we should win for once because I feel like we should win at least one challenge, you know? I'm not a loser." - Villager_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 17

Sitting up on top of the pillar, Coco and Gardevoir were talking about a few things.

"There are a few things we need to talk about..." said Gardevoir, looking over at Coco.

Coco nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"_I believe at this point, it would be beneficial to bring Coco over into the alliance. It wasn't my original intention, but I believe at this point, we could use Coco. It is good either way, as she does have connections with Rheneas and Villager. So it would be good for us." - Gardevoir_

Gardevoir closed her eyes for a moment, before she responded, "There is a six person alliance right now, consisting of myself, Gallade, Isabelle, Villager, Rheneas, and Skarloey. It's been around since Day 4. We've also been winning the notes which is simply the power to nullify other players' votes."

Coco nodded her head, surprised to learn of this information, having had no idea about it until now.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but I feel like since we're in a bad position, we need to work together to make it out alive." explained Gardevoir.

"_So Gardevoir told me about a secret six man alliance that was formed way early on in the game. This also includes my allies Rheneas and Villager. They were playing both sides which I expected from Villager, but not Rheneas. It makes me... a little more weary of them." - Coco_

"If that's the case, we have to win the next immunity challenge, because I don't feel safe." worried Coco.

Gardevoir shook her head, "We will be fine, dear. Gallade has been actively getting the alliance to... throw immunity challenges to spare me. With Gosalyn gone, it's very clear they cannot risk to win."

Coco nodded, amazed at the ideal strategy Gallade put to use, "And without immunity idols... there's no way it could fail. I mean, there can't be any idols. That note solidifies that. That and Iggy's stupid statues."

"We'll be the Final 7, trust me. Then the game will change." smiled Gardevoir.

"_In many ways, I like Gardevoir's alliance. But at the same time, I'm the only single in it, I don't have many personal allies in it aside from Gardevoir, and I don't think I can trust Villager or Rheneas. But I know I won't look good if I betray them. So what am I supposed to do? I don't know." - Coco_

Meanwhile, down by the fountain, Miriel and Kellam were having a conversation.

"Perfect timing, my husband," exclaimed Miriel, "The girls and I were discussing the possibility of terminating Bonnie if we were to ever lose immunity. All we happen to need is your clarification, and word to join our alliance."

Kellam shook his head firmly, "No."

"What's this madness? My own husband not doing what I say?" replied Miriel, somewhat confounded, "Listen, love, I appreciate your offer to coincide with the animatronics. However, I fail to see any trust in them."

"_I am very distraught, somewhat shocked to even hear the word 'No' uttered by my husband's mouth. Every day back home, he is very much a "yes man". Always agrees on everything Chrom or I explain with zero distrust or questions. I do wonder what that Freddy Fazbear did to him." - Miriel_

Kellam crossed his arms, "But you need to trust me, Miriel. You may not trust Freddy or even Bonnie, but I do. We've been in this together from Day 1. This is our ticket to the Final 4 for one of us to win."

Miriel tipped her glasses up, and sternly looked at Kellam, "And then they terminate us being the untrustworthy ones that they almost surely are."

Kellam sighed, rubbing his knee a little, "Look Miriel, I know you don't care about what I think, but you got to trust me. I know what the animatronics have been doing from Day 1. If I told you, you wouldn't trust them. So trust me. This is a decision that could cost you or me one million dollars."

Miriel shrugged, "Oh well, I suppose. I shall be off then. All off on my lonesome, voting against Bonnie with the girls as you terminate them and make your wife look bad as an outsider.." She was trying to make him feel bad.

Kellam didn't seem to budge, "Oh well then. I won't lose for our family like you will."

Miriel blinked, almost shocked Kellam didn't even feel an ounce of bad. He then walked away from Miriel, a little ticked.

"_My son told me before we left for the show, 'Father, you must not let Mother control you. She can make some horrible rash decisions, and be close minded'. Laurent, I'm trying the best I can for you, son, but it looks like your mother is being as stubborn as one of Donny's mules." - Kellam_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back individual immunity from both Wally and Villager."

Both Wally and Villager did so.

"For today's challenge, four tribe members must work together to climb over a big tall wall. Once all four are over the wall, they will then work together to push a big wooden cube towards a series of posts. On top of each post is a bag of puzzle pieces. You must have one player get on the cube in order to reach it. Once you have all three bags, two tribe members will then attempt to solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins immunity. Guaranteed a one in twelve shot at being the Sole Survivor. Let's get started."

Coyopa

Wall & Pushing the Cube: Aloe, Rheneas, Skarloey, Villager

Puzzle: Skarloey and Villager

Hunahpu

Wall & Pushing the Cube: Coco, Freddy, Kellam, and Wally

Puzzle: Coco and Kellam

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight players raced up to the big wall, and planned out a strategy as to how to climb up the dang thing. Coyopa had a good strategy from the start, having Rheneas and Skarloey use their shoulders to lift Villager and Aloe up, while those two would then pull up Rheneas and Skarloey. Hunahpu was close behind, with Coco and Wally already up. They were slow due to the weight of Freddy.

While Coyopa struggled a little to push that giant wooden cube, Hunahpu managed to work together to hoist Freddy up the wall, and then got Kellam up and forever. Kellam was limping a little, but chose to ignore it.

With Hunahpu having a much stronger tribe physically doing the challenge as opposed to Coyopa, they easily took over Coyopa's lead. Kellam got up onto the cube carefully, and had Wally get onto his shoulders to collect the first bag of puzzle pieces.

Aloe was really the only one putting any effort into pushing the cube, as Rheneas and Skarloey were pretending to be worn out, and Villager wasn't pushing very hard. It was clear Coyopa had agreed to once again throw the challenge. Aloe wasn't pleased with their performance. During this time, Hunahpu managed to get their second bag of pieces thanks to Wally and Kellam.

Eventually Coyopa made it to the first post, and Villager and Aloe hopped onto the cube, and he hoisted Aloe up to grab it. Hunahpu was slowing down just a little bit thanks to Kellam, but were close to the final post.

It was that bit of slowness that made Aloe push and cheer for Coyopa to get their act together to catch up to Hunahpu. Making their way to the second post, Villager and Aloe worked well once again to collect the second bag of puzzle pieces, giving Coyopa more ground against Hunahpu.

But despite Aloe's cheering and pushing, it wasn't enough to stop Hunahpu from reaching the final post. Kellam and Wally collected the third and final bag of puzzle pieces. Kellam carefully got down from the cube, and rushed over to the puzzle board with Coco.

As Coco and Kellam got to work on the puzzle, this gave Coyopa some time to reach the final post, and allowed Aloe and Villager to snag the final bag of pieces. Villager and Skarloey then raced off to solve the puzzle. Without Aloe, it would be smooth sailing from there.

With Coco's help, Hunahpu was able to keep their lead away from Coyopa's grasp. Although it didn't seem like Coyopa's puzzle players weren't looking to win. Coco smirked, and gladly placed in the final piece.

"Jeff!" called Coco.

Jeff ran over to check the puzzle.

"And it's correct! HUNAHPU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Hunahpu hugged and cheered.

"Once again, Hunahpu is walking home with immunity! Almost seems like deja vu for me, let me tell you that. No tribal council, you're all in the Final 12. As for you Coyopa, gotta go to tribal council and make another vote. We'll see what happens tonight, see you then."

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 18

Aloe wasn't very happy with her tribe's performance at the challenge.

"We almost had it in the bag!" complained Aloe, looking over at Gallade, "Why did you even sit out?"

Gallade shook his head, "I... I figured others would mind a try. Don't take it out on me, Aloe."

"_Honestly, I think both Skarloey and Rheneas threw the immunity challenge, and maybe that's why Gallade sat out. They made it seem like they wanted to try and Gallade ignorantly let them. So we're going to tribal council tonight, and I'm not happy about it at all!" - Aloe_

"Whatever, I just hope next time you do compete. If you were in today, we would have won. It was that close." reminded Aloe, before leaving the area.

Gallade nodded and, after Aloe was out of sight, mocked her, "Alright, and you won't be here to see it."

"_I think Aloe is catching on to the fact that we as a whole have been throwing challenges. At this point, I could really care less if she figures it out. She's going home, and she won't be of any concern to me anymore. None whatsoever. It will... probably be more peaceful." - Gallade_

Rheneas and Skarloey walked up to Gallade to have a quick chat. Rheneas asked, "Still sticking to the plan?"

Gallade nodded, "Yes. Aloe goes home tonight, and I believe we'll be merged tomorrow. Counting on it."

"You better be right, I don't think we can afford to actually lose a challenge." worried Skarloey.

"_I think I'm safe tonight. After hearing a few things from Gallade, I think it was smart to not win today's challenge. We definitely need the numbers, anyway. As long as... nothing crazy happens, Aloe will go home tonight, and we'll be set." - Rheneas_

Meanwhile, relaxing in the cove, Isabelle, Aloe, and Villager were talking about a few things.

"Honestly, it's a smart play," explained Aloe, "The three of us and Gallade should team up, and vote off one of the brothers. I mean, really, I think they tried to make us lose. Why? I don't know."

"Quite a statement you're making, Aloe," noted Villager, "What do you think about it, Issy?"

Isabelle shook her head, "I don't want to vote out Skarloey... I mean like... he's been really friendly to me. I won't do it."

"Then what about Rheneas? I mean, c'mon Isabelle, it's a game. Put strategy before feelings." reminded Aloe.

"_From Day 1 of this game, I've been the closest to Skarloey. He's like my dad out here in a sense that he and I have multiple talks about life outside the game, even more then Survivor strategy. He's someone aside from Olimar that I can really have a heart to heart with." - Isabelle_

Isabelle sighed, looking over at Villager, "I mean.. if voting out Rheneas is the best play then... why not."

Aloe smiled, "And hey, if Gallade doesn't want to bother with us, cool! You can nullify him so that our three votes seal Rheneas' fate, and sends him home."

"Huh.. never thought about that," noted Villager, "But we'll have to think about it... talk with Gallade.. all that fun stuff."

"Good!" smirked Aloe, bumping her hoof with both Villager and Isabelle before leaving them alone.

"_I have full belief in Isabelle and Villager that they will either get Gallade to vote off Rheneas, or even nullify him to ensure our votes send Rheneas home. I mean, if neither one happens, then I'm 80% sure that I'm going home, and that would just suck, man!" - Aloe_

Once Aloe was gone, Villager wrapped his arm around Isabelle's waist, "What do you think, lovely? Is it worth making this move now?"

Isabelle huddled up into his side, shrugging, "I don't really know. I like Skarloey and Rheneas a lot. I know big moves have to happen, but..."

"Listen, if you don't want to do it, that's fine. I'll go with whatever you want, Issy." smiled Villager gently, kissing her forehead.

Isabelle nodded, smiling and blushing softly, "Okay... we should..." She then whispered what to do to Villager.

"_Olimar is my main ally at this point. Aloe and Skarloey are good as well, but unlike Olimar, could always stab me in the back. Olimar for sure will never write my name down at tribal council. So I have to think about what to do. Either way, I will lose a good ally, and that sucks.." - Isabelle_

– – – – –

The Coyopa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Like I said at the challenge, it's very much deja vu to me. I think Deadpool would know what I'm talking about if he were here. Isabelle, did you guys really expect to lose this much?" asked Jeff.

Isabelle nodded her head.

"You know, looking at Hunahpu's line up, we definitely got the short end of the stick. They have all the smart players and all the physical players. Wally, Freddy, Kellam, Miriel, Coco... we're mince meat compared to them." replied Isabelle.

"Skarloey, at this point in the game, how big of a factor does trust become?" asked Jeff.

"Trust becomes a huge factor between non loved ones. Obviously, I'll never betray my brother. Isabelle and Villager won't betray eachother, and Gallade won't write his girlfriend's name down. I think it'll come down to trusting both your instincts.. and your loved one's instincts." replied Skarloey.

Isabelle nodded, looking over at Villager.

"Gallade, are you afraid to merge at this point? You'll be down to only five players against Hunahpu's seven." asked Jeff.

Gallade shook his head confidently.

"No. I do believe we will find a way to survive, and at the end of the game, you will see someone from this group of six, soon to be five, as the Sole Survivor. While I cannot predict that with my psychic powers, I am confident about it." replied Gallade.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Skarloey, you're up."

Villager was the one chosen between him and Isabelle to make the nullify decision. He had chosen to nullify NO ONE in tree mail. Because of that, Jeff did not reveal the twist.

– – –

Aloe's Vote: Ugh... I hope it's you and not me. Please Gallade, be smart! (Rheneas)

Gallade's Vote: Hmph. (?)

Rheneas' Vote: You have a lot of energy, but I'm sticking to my alliance for now. Sorry. (Aloe)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Aloe. (She nodded, biting her lower lip.)

…

Aloe. Two votes Aloe.

…

…

Rheneas. One vote Rheneas, two votes Aloe. (He nodded, looking over at Aloe.)

…

…

Aloe. Three votes Aloe, one vote Rheneas. (She rolled her eyes, and looked at Isabelle.)

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, Aloe. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Aloe sighed, shaking her head as she brought her torch up, disappointed.

"Aloe, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Without another word or comment, Aloe trotted out of the tribal council area.

"Clearly an easy vote, but those easy votes will begin to disappear soon. With only 12 players left in the game, regardless when you merge, it will soon turn into a battle for the million dollars. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Aloe's Final Words**

"I am a little disappointed that Isabelle and Villager didn't come through for me, and here I sit because of them. You know, I had a lot of fun out here in the past 18 days. Lotus was gone early, kinda had that weight lifted off my shoulders but uh... I guess it wasn't enough. At this point, I'm Team Animatronic!"

VOTE

Aloe – Gallade, Isabelle, Villager, Rheneas, and Skarloey

Rheneas – Aloe

Okay! So I suppose it's time to reveal a few things regarding Survivor Battle Royale! First of all... NO WINNERS! Nightwolf, Tatsuki, and Reala were the most requested winners, but overall, you guys wanted no winners, and that's what you'll get! We'll wait for Final Showdown for them!

Later today, I will post the 14 players who came close to being considered, casted, or even offered the chance to appear in the season! Tomorrow, I will uncensor the picture I posted on the Battle Royale page! And then after Episode 8 is uploaded, you will be able to see the FIRST FOUR PLAYERS CONFIRMED!

You will only get one teaser which will hint all four players who will be revealed first, and here it is, in the form of a silly and non-rhyming rap: _**I'M A CRAZY KILLER AT NIGHT, BUT MY EYESIGHTS SO SHARP IT'S HARD TO SLEEP THROUGH THE GAME! YOU BETTER BE READY FOR ME TO BLAZE THROUGH WITH MY PET!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 The Freddy Fazbear Rules

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Gosalyn was blindsided at tribal council, both Coco and Gardevoir knew t hey were on the outside, and knew something odd was going on. However, hope passed by them in the form of Miriel, who was concerned that the animatronics were filling the mind of her husband with bad things, and wanted to split them up. Meanwhile, Freddy, Kellam, and Bonnie set their sights on Coco._

_Over at Coyopa, Gallade was quickly regretting the choice to vote off Darkwing Duck, as he had known Gosalyn was voted off, thinking it wasn't the right move for Coyopa. While he was confident about a merge, Rheneas felt a little irritated with Gallade's arrogance. He later brought up winning the next challenge to his brother._

_At the reward challenge, it came down to Gallade, Miriel, and Villager. Villager ultimately won the challenge, and reward for Coyopa._

_Back at camp, Gallade was concerned about Miriel, and immediately deemed her the first to go once the two tribes merged into one. He also had an idea of having Gardevoir bring in Coco to make their six into seven, guaranteeing that no matter what, majority was theirs. Meanwhile, Isabelle told Aloe about the nullifier power._

_Over at Hunahpu, Gardevoir decided to follow her boyfriend's wishes, and brought Coco into the mix. She told her everything, from the nullifier to the alliance of six. It did make Coco weary of her former allies Rheneas and Villager playing both sides without her knowledge. Meanwhile, Miriel tried to strong arm her husband into betraying the animatronics, but Kellam stood his ground against his wife._

_At the immunity challenge, Rheneas decided it would be right to throw the immunity challenge after hearing things from both Skarloey and Gallade. In the end, it was no challenge for Hunahpu as they walked away with immunity once again._

_Before tribal council, it was very clear that Aloe was going home. However, Aloe wasn't done fighting just yet, as she had an idea to bring together an alliance of her, Isabelle, Villager, Bonnie, Freddy, Gallade, and Gardevoir, and vote off Rheneas. She tried to convince Isabelle and Villager to nullify Gallade in the event he didn't want to vote Rheneas. Both Isabelle and Villager considered the move._

_At tribal council, neither Isabelle or Villager used the nullifier, and along with Gallade made the decision to vote off Aloe in a 5-1 vote, sending her home. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Coyopa: Gallade, Isabelle, Rheneas, Skarloey, and Villager**

**Hunahpu: Bonnie, Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Kellam, Miriel, and Wally**

– – – – –

Coyopa Day 19

With Aloe gone, the alliance of six had accomplished their goal of throwing every immunity challenge to guarantee their numbers.

"I can't believe it actually worked," chuckled Villager, "I mean, it's still wrong that we threw all those challenges, but you know... it's the best move we could have done."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." replied Gallade.

"_I am confident we're merging soon. If we do not, then I can only hope we can turn this around in our favor. I also have to worry about my goal to win this game, as I know very well that myself and Gardevoir are out at sixth and fifth. But I feel like.. if that's my end, I need to accept it." - Gallade_

"I feel like if we are going into a merge, we need to plan out now who we're voting out first," explained Rheneas, "Just so that we have a clear understanding and no problems whatsoever."

Gallade nodded, "I believe it should be Miriel if she doesn't win immunity. If she does, we vote off Kellam or Wally. Save the animatronics for last."

"I thought you couldn't read their minds, so why save them for last?" asked Skarloey, confused.

"Because, they aren't threats. They can't beat us in challenges, and since the lack of an immunity idol plays in our favor, I have no problems with keeping them last." explained Gallade.

"_Gallade is our leader, and as such because he does have the power to read into our minds. I have no doubt he knows where he stands within the alliance, and I don't know if he'll be honorable or dishonorable about keeping his word. Having known Gallade for 19 days... I think he'll be honorable." - Skarloey_

"But we are set, right?" asked Isabelle, "Like... we do have Coco on our side?"

"Exactly. Gardevoir told her everything a few days ago, so we should be set once we merge." confirmed Gallade.

Both Rheneas and Villager were a tad nervous about this.

"_Villager and I need to keep cool about everything that's gone on during the game. We have an alliance of the six, we have an alliance with Coco, and we have an alliance with Freddy and Kellam. So if something slips, we're in for a world of hurt, and... that can't happen." - Rheneas_

Isabelle looked over at Villager, and noticed his worried look, "Something wrong, Olimar?"

Villager shook his head, "Oh, no, nothing's wrong, Issy. Just... yeah, Coco will be a fine ally. I liked her a lot when we were on Hunahpu."

"Good." replied Gallade, of course knowing what was really the case.

"_Gardevoir also happened to mention that Coco had an alliance with Rheneas and Villager, and because of that, my trust with them is on a low note compared to their loved ones. Even then, you can't really trust somebody who's made two separate alliances and doesn't combine them into one." - Gallade_

Skarloey smiled, "We just have to keep this on a low note once we merge, I mean I know we have the numbers, but let's not rub it in their faces, okay? I won't play like that."

Isabelle smiled brightly, "Of course not, Skarloey! We'll be nice the whole way through!"

"_I'm so ready to become one tribe, because then the true game starts, and everything starts going haywire! For me, I'm just glad to be in the majority because absolutely noting wrong can happen once you're there! Especially with an advantage as big as 7 over 5." - Isabelle_

– – – – –

Hunahpu Day 19

Standing around on one of the many lone isles around their planet, Bonnie and Freddy were having a conversation with one another.

"Shall we g-g-go over the State of the Union one more time, Freddy?" asked Bonnie.

Freddy nodded, chuckling, "Ho ho ho! Of course, Bonnie! We're nearing the m-m-middle of the game as they call it, and it's time for ol F-F-Freddy Fazbear to play!"

"_You see, it's v-v-very simple how Freddy and I started this game! He stayed in the shadows, and relied on me, and later K-K-Kellam to do things for him under this command! Once we all become one strong unit, Freddy would come out and b-b-begin his leadership! Hooray for Freddy Fazbear!" - Bonnie_

"We sure have done a l-l-lot haven't we?" remarked Bonnie.

Freddy nodded his head, "Oh that's certainly c-c-correct Bonnie! Kellam broke off those Sh-Shy Guy statues... Iggy got f-f-fooled into believing those were real idols... you broke Lotus' h-h-hoof, forcing her o-o-out of the game, and letting Iggy stay... and most importantly, what did you learn from listening in t-t-the other day?"

"Well Freddy, what you s-s-suspected is true, there is an alliance of six between those loved ones!" confirmed Bonnie.

Freddy nodded, crossing his mechanical arms, "Ho ho ho! I knew I was r-r-right! Perhaps now we've caught our 'friends' in a lie, and lying is n-n-no good, right Bonnie?"

"Right Freddy!" replied Bonnie, nodding her head.

"_I am hurt that Rheneas and Villager lied t-t-to my face. Friends don't lie to eachother, and they'll remember their m-m-mistake when we-gutthepig-when we catch them in the a-a-act, and show them that lying isn't allowed in our world! Ho ho ho!" - Freddy_

"I do hope Kellam told M-M-Miriel that we need to work together," replied Freddy, "After all, she's the only concern we have. Otherwise ol' Freddy will do the job for h-h-him. After all, you two have d-d-done enough for me! It's my turn!"

"We'll be right with you F-F-Freddy!" smiled Bonnie, "All the way to the F-F-Final Tribal Council!"

"_My past with Freddy is something that I keep to our real life back at the p-p-pizzeria! What he does with the Mangle b-b-behind my back is outside of Survivor, and I won't l-l-let it bother me at all. After all, I follow the Freddy Fazbear Rules, and he could e-e-easily get rid of me whenever." - Bonnie_

Meanwhile, back up on top of the pillar in the shelter, Kellam was checking out something on his leg. He was really the only one up in the shelter.

"Hmm, it's not looking any better. Too bad nobody's noticed..." sighed Kellam, checking over the big scar on his left knee.

A few minutes later, Coco climbed up the ladder with Wally, and Coco was the first to notice, "Oh hey Kellam, what are you doing up her-... ew! What's that?!"

"Just a deep cut, nothing to worry about.. I mean, nobody has worried about it.." noted Kellam quietly as he looked at it.

"Oy, not even your own wife noticed? What kind of a wife is that to ignore her husband, mate! Disgraceful!" snapped Wally.

"_Today, I noticed Kellam had one major cut on his knee! I was like, damn what the hell is that, and how come he ain't ever told us about the thing? I mean, I know he's super silent, mate, but come on, that looks painful to deal with!" - Wally_

Coco kneeled down before Kellam, and examined his knee, "It doesn't look good at all, Kellam... how long have you had this?"

"I believe since we swapped," explained Kellam, "I might have punctured it while crawling through the mud in that one challenge.."

"Ick... you should have said something about it Kellam, I'm surprised it hasn't bothered you this much." worried Coco.

"Oh, it hasn't been a huge concern, really." replied Kellam.

"_A cut like that could force Kellam to leave the game, or even lose his leg. I mean, this is something that should have been examined early on in the game. I mean, I'm no doctor or medical expert, but I do know a few things, and it does look bad enough to me.." - Coco_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Hunahpu, getting your first look at the new Coyopa tribe; Aloe voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody seemed surprised to see her gone.

"Alright guys, it's time to change the game. Drop your buffs! We have merged!"

Everyone cheered excitedly as gold and light blue buffs dropped to the ground, and Jeff tossed out red orange buffs.

"You are all now one complete tribe! Coyopa and Hunahpu are no longer intact. First off, which planet will you guys be staying at for the last 19 days?"

After some discussion, the tribe agreed to stay at the Coyopa camp.

"Okay, so you will be heading back to the Coyopa planet, with all rewards coming from Hunahpu such as the fishing spear and gear. Also waiting for you there will be a flag for you to paint, and a feast for you to enjoy!"

Everyone cheered wildly.

"Okay guys, you can head on back to camp, and I'll see you at the first individual immunity challenge."

But before everyone left, Coco spoke up, "Hey Jeff? I think you need medical to take a look at Kellam. I mean... it doesn't look very good. I'm concerned.."

Miriel perked up, while Kellam sighed, nodding his head.

Jeff nodded, "Okay, fair enough, I'll take your word for it. Kellam, you can stay here, and we'll have medical take a quick look at you."

Kellam nodded, and gave hugs to Miriel, Bonnie, Coco, and Freddy before making his leave with Jeff. The rest of the tribe took the launch star back to the old Coyopa camp.

**Final 12: Bonnie, Coco, Freddy, Gallade, Gardevoir, Isabelle, Kellam, Miriel, Rheneas, Skarloey, Villager, and Wally**

– – – – –

Medical Camp Day 19

After Jeff and Kellam arrived at the medical camp, JD, their staff doctor and contestant from _Survivor: Redemption Island_ and _Survivor: Ultimates_, walked in.

"Hey Jeff! What's going on now?" asked JD.

"Coco said that something was wrong with Kellam, we were wondering if you could take a quick look." replied Jeff.

Kellam nodded his head, and sat down carefully on a rock.

"Is there something wrong, or is this Coco trying to be funny?" joked JD.

Kellam shook his head, "No sir, something is wrong and... I've been trying to get your attention, but nobody listened, not even my wife." He then rolled up his pant leg to show JD and Jeff the nasty cut on his knee.

"Oooh, yeowch! She wasn't kidding.." remarked JD, examining it closer, "When did this happen?"

"Maybe... 6 or 7 days ago when we swapped up the tribes," explained Kellam, "I think I punctured it during the mud crawl immunity challenge or something."

JD nodded, and ran a few tests and examinations on Kellam's knee, cleaning it and all that stuff.

"So what's the assessment, JD?" asked Jeff.

JD shook his head, "At this point Jeff, I think we should have done something about this. I mean, any longer, and I think Kellam could lose his leg. An infection like this is very serious."

Kellam sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"So that must mean that you are pulling Kellam from the game, and send him to the hospital?" Jeff said, making sure.

JD nodded, "Yeah, that appears to be the case. I'm sorry, Kellam, but this has to be fixed up before it gets worse. You're lucky you've gotten this far without much hassle on that knee."

Kellam nodded, "That's fine I guess... I just don't want to leave Miriel all by herself. Especially after a little fight we had the other day."

JD patted Kellam's shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine, and understand what's happening. We're going to get a starship to come pick you up, okay?"

Kellam nodded, "Alright... thank you."

"_It just doesn't feel right to leave already. I kinda... knew this is how I might have ended up in the long run. I just hope Miriel takes my advice, because without me, she probably has a better chance. She just... has to make the right decision. I have faith in her, and I wish both her and Freddy all the luck." - Kellam_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 19

Upon returning to the old Coyopa planet, there was a large feast waiting for them to enjoy.

"Merge feast! Let's go!" hooted Wally, throwing two peace symbols with his hands up in the air as he made a dash to the feast area. Following him were Villager and Isabelle. Everyone else took their sweet time.

Though most people were concerned about Kellam's status in the game, and Coco was telling everyone what she and Wally saw.

"I cannot believe I missed that," muttered Miriel to herself, shaking her head, "This whole game has conquered my thought process, made it so that I couldn't focus on my own husband's misfortunes."

"I know your pain, Miriel," frowned Freddy, "Kellam was one of m-m-my best buddies out here..."

"_After hearing several notes and explanations from Coco, I am under the impression that my husband will be removed from the game to heal up. Oh how I wish I had chosen the path of a sage over the path of a sorcerer. I would be able to heal my husband on the spot. But alas... I was careless." - Miriel_

"It's no use worrying about him now," reminded Skarloey, "We'll find out probably at the reward challenge, or even tomorrow if we're lucky. For now, let's just have fun and get to know one another."

"And enjoy all this food, mate!" said Wally, already biting into chicken wings and stuffing his face.

Gallade nodded, spending a tender hug and embrace with Gardevoir.

"_To be back with Gardevoir is a wonderful thing. We've been communicating through our thoughts all game, but now we no longer have to resort to such, and focus on the next 19 days of the game. We have our seven all laid out, and with Kellam's fate lingering, it's even easier should he be gone." - Gallade_

So thus, they decided to not worry about Kellam, and instead focus on the feast before them. They also got to know one another for those who had never met the other tribe members.

"I'm Wallabee Beatles, Numbuh 4! Just call me Wally!" grinned Wally, biting into another chicken wing; his fifth of the feast.

"He's a good fisherman, I'll tell you that," chuckled Villager, patting his back, "Anyway, I'm Villager, also known as Olimar. Villager's just a nickname."

"I think I'm the only one, 'side from his brother Alph, that calls him by his real name!" giggled Isabelle, kissing Villager's cheek.

"You guys are so cute together!" smiled Coco, listening to them.

"_Everyone on Coyopa is very kind and respectful. Isabelle and Villager are the married couple you just wanna live next door to all the time. Rheneas and Skarloey are wise and know a lot and are almost the grandfathers of the tribe. For Gallade.. he's kinda silent, doesn't talk a whole lot. Huh.." - Coco_

Skarloey smiled, and looked over at Bonnie and Freddy, "What's your story, you two?"

"You mean us?" asked Bonnie, before continuing, "Well Freddy and I go way back! He ch-ch-cheated on me with some white f-f-fox. We've grown back together as f-f-friends, though."

Freddy chuckled, "Ho ho ho! Now Bonnie, you m-m-make me sound like a bad bear, I've learned my lesson."

"Love birds all over, I tell you," muttered Wally, "Almost makes me miss Kuki, mate."

"_We got five pairs here who are all love birds, and I ain't got nobody. Kuki's gone, and let me tell ya mate, there's gonna be some payback for whomever did her wrong. I ain't the best guy to get along with, but I'm damn sure gonna fight hard, mate. I ain't quitting for Kuki." - Wally_

"I propose a toast," stated Rheneas, holding his glass up, "To one fun and bloody merge! May the best man, animatronic, dog, pokemon, or bandicoot win!"

Everyone else cheered and clinked their glasses up with Rheneas'.

"_Remember kids, in order to win any game, you must play by the r-r-rules! The rules I abide by are the Freddy Fazbear Rules! How do they work? Well it's very simple, kids! You must listen to Freddy Fazbear and do as he as-as-ord-asks! If you don't you'll be-putdown-put in time out!" - Freddy_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Wally and Freddy were put in charge of naming the tribe and painting up the flag.

"Alright, I'm all out of ideas, mate," shrugged Wally, "Give me something. Gotta be something interesting from your world, mate."

Freddy thought there for a few moments, before coming up with something, "Oh! Let's be c-c-creative! How about 'Mehtpleh'!"

Wally blinked, "What now? How do you even pronounce that? And what does it mean, mate?"

"It's just a funny little term the children came up with! Ho ho ho!" chuckled Freddy in his trademark laugh.

Wally shrugged, and wrote out the name on the flag, trying his best to spell it.

"_So Freddy suggested the name Mehtpleh. No idea what it means, or even how it's spelled, ya know? So I just wrote down what I thought it spelled. Backwards it says Help Them, apparently. Huh... must be pure coincidence, that one." - Wally_

As Wally was painting the flag, Freddy noticed Miriel wandering around by herself. He figured now would be the time to talk to her, and left Wally by himself.

"Oh, Miriel!" called Freddy, "Certainly interesting we would run into one another, huh?"

Miriel crossed her arms, "Make it swift, Mr. Fazbear. I don't have time for any particular pizzeria games with you."

"Aww, don't be so h-h-harsh there, Miriel," frowned Freddy, "Especially when Kellam is probably gone from the game.."

"You can't predict such nonsense," snapped Miriel, "I have a feeling he's gone, but I propose to you that you shall not rub it in."

"_If Kellam is removed from the game for the injury that he has inflicted, I will be alone in the game. However, a burden will be lifted from my shoulders. Without Kellam, I'll become a single, and be able to act against those animatronics." (tips her glasses up) "...still emotional though.." - Miriel_

"But Miriel, I must warn you, it could be very d-d-dangerous if we don't work together." explained Freddy.

Miriel sighed, "Mr. Fazbear, I have my reasons to distrust you. Yes, I'm being completely honest with you because I have nothing worthwhile to lose."

Freddy frowned, "Well, that really hurts, Miriel. Especially when there's an alliance of s-s-seven ready to vote both you and I off..."

Miriel blinked, "...say that again?"

"_For every naughty kid in a group, you must tell them sternly that if th-th-they do not clean up their act, they'll ruin the experience for the rest of the kids! Miriel doesn't trust me, and while I will-makeherdisappear-will deal with her later, we must w-w-work together to have a chance to win!" - Freddy_

Freddy then began to explain what Bonnie found out listening in on Coco and Gardevoir days ago. Including the alliance of seven, and the nullifier twist. Miriel was completely thrown off guard, because now she knew Kellam had reasons for siding with the animatronics.

"I... well, now you made me look like an ignorant bitch, Mr. Fazbear," snubbed Miriel, tipping her glasses up, "My husband was right all along."

Freddy ignored her, "What I want you to do, Miriel, is to talk to Coco. We're going to vote off Rheneas or Villager at the next council, alright? We must not keep the double dealers."

"...what about the numbers?" asked Miriel.

Freddy could only laugh, "Ho ho ho! I'm not a math animatronic, Miriel! I'll leave that to you two young women, okay? Good l-l-luck!" With that said, he wandered off somewhere else, leaving Miriel wondering what to do.

"_Do I trust Freddy Fazbear, or do I play his little game before I take him down once and for all. While my husband had good reasons for aligning with the animatronics, I will take over from here, assuming he's gone. Should Fazbear's little plan work, we'll thank him as we terminate him next." - Miriel_

Meanwhile, inside of the cove, Gallade, Gardevoir, Isabelle, Villager, Skarloey, and Rheneas were discussing their first move.

"Are we confident that Kellam's gone from the game?" asked Skarloey.

Gallade nodded, "Based on what Coco described, absolutely confident."

"It completely sucks to go out this way, but... I hate being selfish, but it's better that he's gone and not one of us." replied Isabelle with a frown.

"_Gah, I feel so bad for Kellam right now. His knee didn't look so great, and like, I think they are going to take him out of the game. Why does Survivor have to be so hard?! I'm on the fine line of being happy that he's gone and being sad that he had to leave the way that he did..." - Isabelle_

Villager nodded, "Well... I think then we go with what Gallade proposed; vote off Miriel. If she wins immunity, we vote Wally off. Why Miriel before Wally though? I think Wally's more of a threat.."

"Because Miriel is incredibly intelligent, and that's a huge threat to me," explained Gallade, crossing his arms, "Wally is more annoying than anything else. Why waste the first vote on him?"

"I wouldn't think it's much of a waste, you know?" shrugged Rheneas.

"_I do feel that Gallade is threatened by Miriel, but I don't see Miriel as much of a threat. Wally has proven to be Gallade's biggest competition, especially back early on in the game when both were always neck and neck with eachother in those reward challenges." - Rheneas_

Skarloey nodded, "Yeah, my brother is right. I think we still need to think about whether it should be Miriel or if it should be Wally instead."

Gallade sighed, before nodding, "...very well, we'll put more thought into it after we see how the immunity challenge goes.."

"_It is rather infuriating to be the leader of this alliance. Especially since they plan to vote me out at Final 5 or 6. I want to keep my honor in check, and keep it that way, and then fight my way to the Final 3, but... it's getting difficult. I trust Skarloey, I trust Isabelle, but I do not trust the other two." - Gallade_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back tribal immunity from you guys, as it is no longer in play."

Wally did so.

"Okay, I'm sure you all want to know the condition of Kellam, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that he will be going to a hospital to have surgery done to his leg. He will not be returning to the camp, nor will be become a member of our jury."

Everyone nodded, very sad to hear the news. Miriel took a deep breath, but didn't appear to be feeling any sadness.

"Feeling okay, Miriel?"

Miriel nodded, "I will be fine, thank you Jeff."

"Alright then. Aside from that, you still have an immunity challenge to partake in, and somebody else will go home. For today's challenge, you will hold onto a circular platform with one hand. On that platform you will rest a ball there. You must keep that ball balanced on that platform for as long as you can. Every 10 minutes, you will add a second ball, followed by a third ball, and from that point on you will stay that way until the last one is left standing. Winner will win individual immunity, safe for a few more days. Losers go to tribal council, somebody going home and becoming the first member of our jury. Let's get started."

Everyone drew for colors, and then got situated in their spots.

"Okay, this challenge has officially begun..."

– 5 minutes in... –

Right off the bat, not many people were losing balance. Coco, Isabelle, and Skarloey were a little wobbly here and there. The contestants not only had to balance the ball, but also keep balanced on a little log.

"Kellam may be gone from the game, but the game is still on. Somebody going home tonight, and you don't want it to be you."

Villager whistled a little, clearly feeling comfortable. Freddy was staying perfectly still, closing his animatronic eyes.

– 10 minutes in... –

"Okay guys, you will add a second ball to your platform. Keep in mind, if you fall off here, or lose a ball, you're still out of the challenge. 3, 2, 1, add that ball."

Simply keeping focus on the platform caused Isabelle to fall off her log. Skarloey's first ball rolled off when adding the second ball. Coco kept a good balance for a little while, but failed to keep it.

"Just like that, Coco, Isabelle, and Skarloey are out of the challenge. Down to eight players."

Gallade and Gardevoir entered a pretty calm trance, and stayed just as still as Freddy. Wally was also doing pretty good, keeping his balance nice and straight.

Bonnie wasn't as still as Freddy, and the arm that she was using wasn't entirely working right for her; her left arm, an arm she had lost years ago due to disrepair. Miriel was losing her focus, clearly worried about her husband.

– 15 minutes in... –

Eventually, Bonnie couldn't hold on long enough, and dropped out of the challenge.

"Bonnie's out of the challenge, down to seven!"

Miriel had calmed herself a little, trying to maintain her balance and to not worry so much about Kellam. Rheneas' feet weren't looking so great balance wise. Surprisingly, he was the next to drop out.

"And just like that, Rheneas is out of the challenge, down to only six players."

It seemed like yet again another battle between Wally and Gallade. Wally looked over at Gallade and smirked, hoping to beat him this time. Freddy, meanwhile, was beginning to wobble a little after being so perfect. Although secretly Freddy had no desire to win this.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Okay guys, you will add a third and final ball to your platform. Keep in mind, if you fall off here, or lose a ball, you're still out of the challenge. 3, 2, 1, add that ball. You will stay like this for the rest of the challenge."

After adding the third ball, Freddy immediately dropped out, thinking it was good enough for him. Moments later, Miriel would also drop out.

"Freddy and Miriel are both out of the game, and we're down to four!"

Gallade and Gardevoir were exchanging mental notes with one another, and eventually it was agreed upon for one of them to drop out. This ended up being Gardevoir.

"Out of nowhere, Gardevoir drops out of the challenge. Down to three players left; Gallade, Villager, and Wally. This should be interesting."

– 25 minutes in... –

All three remaining players were looking pretty even at this point, but only one could be the winner.

Gallade was looking very calm, cool, and collected. Villager's short arms were shaking, and his short legs were wobbling. Wally was straining through the pain, but was fighting to win.

In the end only one was able to win...

…

…

…

...both Villager and later Wally would drop out of the challenge.

"Wally's out, Villager's out! Just like that, GALLADE WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Gallade.

"Great endurance shown by you, Gallade! Being a psychic pokemon, shouldn't be too shocking that you were the most focused of the bunch. Tonight, you cannot be voted off, but the other ten players can be. Tribal council tonight, the first person voted off the newly merged tribe will be determined. See you all then."

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 21

With a big tribal council looming, there was a lot of discussion on who needed to be voted off.

Villager, Skarloey, and Isabelle were talking about a few things, especially about who to vote off between Wally and Miriel.

"The more I think about it," began Skarloey, "I think Gallade has a point about getting rid of Miriel. We need to be united on this vote, we can't split it or one of us is going home."

Villager nodded, "Yeah, I fear that there might be a target on me tonight.."

"_Once we came back from the immunity challenge, Skarloey was worried about our alliance not voting together as a bloc, and said that we should go with Gallade's suggestion and vote off Miriel. At this point, he's right, we need to stick together, because one wrong move could ruin everything." - Villager_

"I mean like... Kellam's gone, so it's only down to Wally, Miriel, Freddy, and Bonnie. I think it'll be easy to say Miriel first then Wally?" said Isabelle.

"I wouldn't mind voting Miriel out tonight if it meant keeping our alliance secure." replied Villager, nodding in agreement.

"Then I suppose it's settled," smiled Skarloey, "I'll go inform my brother. I'm sure Gardevoir and Gallade are on point with Miriel. Check with them to make sure."

Both Isabelle and Villager nodded, and the trio split up from there.

"_Rheneas and Villager were slightly pushing for Wally to be the next to go, more so Rheneas really. But uh, I think it's smarter to keep things united and stand strong against the remaining four players. We can't lose at this point, so let's get it done." - Skarloey_

After Skarloey had informed Rheneas of the plan, Rheneas would leave to go find someone to talk to. He would run into Wally, Freddy, and Bonnie.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Freddy, hey guys." greeted Rheneas with a small wave.

"Hello there Rheneas! We were wondering what y-y-you've been up to, you rascal!" chuckled Freddy.

"I was catching up," chuckled Rheneas, scratching the back of his head, "I wanted to know if it's cool to vote off Miriel tonight. Big mental threat, we need to get her out of here. Might as well do it now before she slips by."

"_As suicidal as it sounds, I need to keep Freddy, Wally, all of them convinced that Villager and I are still on their side. You don't know what craziness could occur tonight, and something happens, I want to make sure things between us are solid. Even better since Miriel is our target and not Wally." - Rheneas_

"We were c-c-considering her as an option, actually." commented Bonnie. Wally was staying silent.

Freddy chuckled, "Ho ho ho! Why of course, Rheneas! We'll vote off that m-m-meanie Miriel tonight. Make sure we have the numbers, alright, b-b-buddy?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm glad we're still on the same page after being apart for so long," replied Rheneas with a nervous chuckle, "Well alright.. I'm off to go find Villager. See you later tonight."

After Rheneas left, Wally finally spoke up, "Ya know, I never once trusted that guy. I think he's been talkin' to everyone in the camp. Villager.. Coco.. Gardevoir?"

Bonnie looked over at Wally, "And that's why we're voting for him tonight. We'll be sending him a wrapped package, isn't th-th-that right, Freddy?"

"Why yes indeed Bonnie!" chuckled Freddy, "For someone as old and wise as Rheneas, he sure doesn't know the first thing about double d-d-dealing. Ho ho ho!"

"_I've been mighty suspicious of ol' Rheneas since Day 4 or so, and tonight, he'll wish he treated his friends with b-b-better respect! We shall also see if we can rely on Miriel. Kellam's no longer here, and as sad as that is, Miriel needs to tr-tr-trust somebody, and that has to be me!" - Freddy_

Meanwhile, sitting around one of the lone isles on the planet, Coco and Miriel were having a quick chat.

"So wait.. you know what's going on?" asked Coco.

Miriel nodded, "Not only do I know, but everybody else. We are of utmost aware that there is an alliance of seven out to terminate each and every one of us. I come to you because you supposedly hold the power to change the game."

"I do?" blinked Coco.

"_Miriel comes up to me moments before tribal council, and basically tells me that everybody knows about the alliance of seven, including Freddy, Wally, and Bonnie. Either she figured it out, or someone happened to be at the right place at the right time." - Coco_

"Do you really think you'll succeed with the seven? Winning the million is none of your concern if you're with them, as you're simply seventh place," explained Miriel, "You'd have easier competition without the six in front of you. Believe me, young one."

Coco thought about it in her head, and realized what Miriel was talking about was right. She shook her head, "Gah... I suppose you're right. Thank you Miriel.. I'll do what I can tonight." The two women shook hands and departed from one another.

"_With Kellam gone, it is a much lonelier experience, I will admit to such. However, without him bowing to the animatronics' every will, I'll be the one making the decisions. Should Coco take my advice to heart, we'll be in the majority. Heh.. and maybe form a new alliance." - Miriel_

A few moments later, Coco was having a chat with Gallade and Gardevoir. She had finished explaining to them that Miriel figured out the alliance, or at least someone on the minority did.

Gallade groaned, "They must have put two and two together. No matter, does it look like I care? They're goners."

Coco rolled her eyes, "Think about it for a minute Gallade. If we eliminate all four of them, I'm the next to go, being the outsider. Then who do you think goes next?"

Gardevoir looked over at Gallade, whom sighed and replied with, "Yeah, us, right?"

"That's what I thought," replied Coco, "I'm voting with them tonight to send Rheneas home. He lost my trust playing multiple sides, and you know what, it'll be better for the three of us."

"_Coco came to me and Gallade, and basically said that she was going to vote out Rheneas with the rest of them, and form a new alliance. I... don't know how I feel about that, personally. We've done so much for the six, should it really die now?" - Gardevoir_

"What do you propose?" asked Gardevoir.

"The three of us and Miriel. We form a new alliance, and we can control who goes home from here. If it's one of Skarloey, Rheneas, Villager, or Isabelle, or if it's one of Wally, Bonnie, or Freddy. I'm pretty sure they'll focus on eachother if tonight works in our favor." explained Coco.

"I just don't want to keep Miriel around," sighed Gallade, "She's too smart for her own good."

"Miriel just lost Kellam, Gallade," sighed Coco, getting a little frustrated, "Rheneas still has his brother. Besides, Miriel will be fourth in our alliance. It'll be you, me, and Gardevoir in the Final 3. Promise."

Gallade sighed, "I'll have to think about it. I was planning on doing something about Rheneas, but not right now when we're just getting started. Damn it..."

"_Rheneas has been saying things about me that I've been able to read through his mind about. He is threatened by me, and not to mention that I would be fifth or sixth place in the end. I could just let it happen and fight to make it past fifth... but at the same time... it might not be worth it. So few options, so little time.." - Gallade_

– – – – –

The Mehtpleh tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Well it's been a crazy last three days. Not only did the two tribes merge, but we also had a medevac in the form of Kellam having an infected knee. Coco, why did you tell us about it, because we didn't even know about it, because we thought he looked fine?" asked Jeff.

"I'm a caring person, and Kellam was a really sweet guy, so like.. when I saw his injury, I knew it needed some form of medical attention, so that's why I did what I did." replied Coco.

"Isabelle, does the game take a major shift at this point? I mean, you have four pairs of loved ones still intact, and then you have three singles. Are the singles in danger, or are the pairs?" asked Jeff.

Isabelle thought about it.

"Uhh.. I guess it depends on who it is. I mean, I know Olimar and I could be considered a threat when together, but like... if Olimar's not here... I don't think I'm that threatening, and no offense honey bunny, but I think if it was just you, you'd be a threat." replied Isabelle.

Villager chuckled, "No offense taken, Issy."

"Villager, how concerned are you that you could be saying goodbye to your wife tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm a little concerned, yeah. Isabelle and I have been playing low key the first several weeks, but eventually we will have to start to emerge, or we'll be gone quick." replied Villager.

Coco smirked at that, while Freddy nodded.

"Gardevoir, how do you vote from this point on? Is it more about physical threats or mental threats?" asked Jeff.

"I believe it'll be more about... taking out the mental threats. By the merge, we usually see the physical challenges disappear, and get more puzzles to solve, so tonight, I believe mental threats are in danger, including myself." replied Gardevoir.

"Miriel, it's no secret that you're probably one of the smartest players left in the game. Where does that put you after what Gardevoir said?" asked Jeff.

"Fairly certain I will be seeing my name written down onto the parchment. It was inevitable as it may be, for the sorcerer's head wear and these fancy specs give it away in minutes." replied Miriel.

"Wally, you came close to winning immunity today, so did you think you needed it, or did you just want to show off?" asked Jeff.

Wally smirked.

"Oy, I'm always here to show off, mate! If I need it, I'll win it. If I don't need it, I'll still win it. That's my motto; win everything, no take backsies!" replied Wally.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Skarloey, you're up."

– – –

Coco's Vote: I trusted you on Day 1, but now, I realized you were playing everybody. See ya. (Rheneas)

Freddy's Vote: Hey buddy, you weren't f-f-following the rules! (Rheneas)

Gallade's Vote: Doesn't matter what move I make, the choice is futile either way. (?)

Rheneas' Vote: You're super smart, talented, all the more reason you need to go. Sorry! (Miriel)

Skarloey's Vote: I respect you, Miriel. I learned things from you, but tonight, you have to go. (Miriel)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Rheneas. (He blinked, but he simply nodded.)

…

Rheneas. Two votes Rheneas.

…

Rheneas. Three votes Rheneas. (He muttered a small 'Wow' comment.)

…

Rheneas. That's four votes for Rheneas. (Freddy looked over at him with a dead look in his eyes.)

…

…

Miriel. One vote Miriel. (She nodded, tipping her glasses up.)

…

Miriel. Two votes Miriel, four votes Rheneas.

…

Miriel. Three votes Miriel, four votes Rheneas.

…

Miriel. We're tied four votes Miriel, four votes Rheneas. (Coco took a deep breath, nodding her head.)

…

…

Rheneas. That's five votes Rheneas, four votes Miriel. (Both Rheneas and Skarloey were surprised, looking over at Coco, who had no expression. Gallade nodded.)

…

…

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, and the first member of our jury, Rheneas. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

The last vote shown had "It's Me" written beneath the name. Rheneas was completed surprised, hugging his brother goodbye, as well as giving Isabelle and Villager hugs before giving up his torch.

"Rheneas, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Rheneas nodded, giving a thumbs up to his brother before leaving the area.

"Now that is what I call a major blindside. What a better way to kick off the merge, wouldn't you agree? Well, some of you might not, but that's just the beauty of a blindside; you might like it, but some may not. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Rheneas' Final Words**

"You know, I have nobody to blame but myself for this. I know it was a mistake playing both sides, and I can't really put fault on Gallade, or Coco, or even Freddy. I will admit to a fault, and I can only hope that my brother can find a way to stay alive without my help. Hope you win, Skarloey, and stay safe."

VOTE

Miriel – Isabelle, Villager, Rheneas, and Skarloey

Rheneas – Gallade, Bonnie, Miriel, Coco, Gardevoir, Freddy, and Wally

Okay! Time for the first four revealed players for Survivor: Battle Royale!

The first member of the Laropa tribe! She was known for being a very unique fan character. She would sleep in and listen in on other players' strategies, and use it against them later in the game! Give it up for _**THE SLY SUPERFAN FIONA MOORE**_!

The first member of the Fogorote tribe! She was known for being a perky, peppy girl who didn't want to betray her closest allies, and ended up taking both of them to the end, losing to both. Give it up for _**THE LOYAL POKEMON TRAINER SERENA**_!

The first member of the Halo tribe! It's an odd choice for an all star, but it definitely never gave up and was shown to be a competent player. Not to mention its eye sight is very unmatched. Give it up for _**THE SHARP SIGHTED ALIEN ORBB**_!

The first member of the Tempura tribe! Known as the first victim of Sweet Tooth's Silent Betrayal, this player came back for a second shot and proved to be a threatening, but also determined player. Give it up for _**THE DANGEROUS SERIAL KILLER DEXTER MORGAN**_!

Here is the next teaser for the next three players to be confirmed in the next episode: _**YOU ARE A PIRATE ON THIN ICE IF YOU CAN'T STOP SCREECHING**__**!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Behind The Darkness

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Aloe gone, Gallade's plan of throwing every immunity challenge worked out in his alliance's favor. He also knew about his impending fate with Gardevoir; the two of them leaving at fifth and sixth, but pretty much agreeing to his fate. The alliance's first target was Miriel, a dangerous mental threat._

_Over at Hunahpu, Freddy Fazbear's time to take control of the game had come. After gloating about all the things Bonnie and Kellam have done behind the scenes, such as injuring Lotus and turning the Shy Guy statues into fake idols. They also knew about the major six person alliance thanks to Bonnie. Meanwhile, Kellam's knee was injured, and it worried Wally and Coco._

_That day, both Coyopa and Hunahpu would merge into a single new tribe, wearing red-orange buffs. But before any celebrations could be had, Coco told Jeff about Kellam's knee, and asked if medical could see him._

_JD, the staff doctor, looked over Kellam's knee, and said that he should have said something days ago, because it looks like he could potentially lose his leg to an infection. Therefore, Kellam had to be medevac'd from the game._

_With Kellam's fate unknown to the rest of the players, everyone got to know eachother, with some worrying about Kellam's leg and fate in the game. _

_With Kellam likely out of the game, Freddy needed to gain Miriel's trust, and told her about the six person alliance. Miriel realized that Kellam had some truth to his words, and agreed to the alliance with Freddy, Bonnie, and Wally. Meanwhile, the alliance of six spoke together for the very first time as a full unit. They were ultimately split between Miriel and Wally. Gallade also continued to distrust Rheneas and Villager._

_At the immunity challenge, Jeff told the other players about Kellam being medevac'd and that he would not return to the game, nor the jury. In the end, it came down to Gallade, Wally, and Villager. Gallade later won the first individual immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Skarloey, Isabelle, and Villager all agreed to stick with what Gallade originally wanted, and to vote off Miriel. Rheneas meanwhile spoke with Freddy, Bonnie, and Wally about voting off Miriel. However, all he managed to do was earn a target on his back by all three of them._

_After Miriel warned Coco about the possibility that she would be the first to go if the six man alliance made it to the end, Coco decided to turn Gallade and Gardevoir against the alliance, saying it would make sense that once it's down to six, they would be the first two to go. Gallade was heavily conflicted; wanting to keep his word, but also wanting to win for both him and Gardevoir._

_At tribal council, Coco and Freddy's plan had succeeded. In a 7-4 vote, Rheneas was blindsided after Gallade and Gardevoir switched over to the other alliance, sending him home and becoming the first member of the jury. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Bonnie, Coco, Freddy, Gallade, Gardevoir, Isabelle, Miriel, Skarloey, Villager, and Wally**

**Jury: Rheneas**

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 22

After Rheneas' big blindside, it left Skarloey, Isabelle, and Villager alone and feeling vulnerable. The change was especially big since they all entered the merge believing they would be safe for several votes.

"I think it's clear who flipped, wouldn't you think?" remarked Skarloey, looking at Isabelle and Villager.

Isabelle nodded, "Well yeah.. clearly.."

"_Last night, my brother was voted off... actually more along the lines of blindsided. We all were. Gallade and Gardevoir... I have no idea. Gardevoir's doing whatever Gallade wants, and Gallade is a large hypocrite. We threw all of those immunity challenges now... for no reason at all." - Skarloey_

Gallade set his torch with the others, and decided to go have a chat with Skarloey by himself. Freddy watched him suspiciously, but then walked away himself.

"_The first vote was a s-s-success! Ho ho ho! You see kids, that's what happens when you deceive your friends! Rheneas thought he was being cl-cl-clever, but it turns out he was the fool! Never mess with the likes of Freddy Fazbear, because like all bears, you d-d-don't want to mess with them!" - Freddy_

"Listen," began Gallade, whispering to Skarloey, "I know you probably dislike what I did, but I made the move I did to better my own game. I came to win, Rheneas was saying too many things that made me nervous. I made the move, and I don't regret it."

Skarloey nodded, not buying it at all, "I understand, but you've really put us in a bad position right now. All the work we've done Gallade, destroyed."

"Not really, we can still make it to the Final 5 together. Just have to believe in me." replied Gallade, crossing his arms.

"_At this point, I'm willing to lie, manipulate, do anything in my power to win this game. It may not make me likable, but at this point, I see no other option. As long as at the end of Day 39, Gardevoir or I are awarded with one million dollars, I will see this season as a success for me." - Gallade_

After speaking, the two players split up, and Skarloey returned to speak with Villager and Isabelle.

"What did he say?" asked Villager.

Skarloey shook his head, "Mostly lies, I think. I don't think I can trust him anymore. Even if Rheneas was making him nervous, I know my brother wouldn't stab him in the back until there was no one left. He sunk his own ship."

"_Gallade can say what he wants to me, but my brother is gone, and that is solely his own doing. I do not blame Coco or Gardevoir because Coco is smart enough to realize her position in the game, and Gardevoir is Gallade's little puppet. At this point, my alliance of three needs to survive." - Skarloey_

"I absolutely know I can trust both of you guys," smiled Isabelle, cheerfully, "We could be like... the United Union W! Just a fancy little nickname I came up with."

Villager raised an eyebrow, "What's the W for...? Oh... oh, OH! I get it now, you silly doggy you." He grinned, and playfully rubbed at Isabelle's ear.

Skarloey could only chuckle, "That's a fine name. United we stand, together we will fall."

"_I believe there is still good hope for us! Rheneas is gone.. Gallade's turned into a traitor, and I can only rely on Olimar and Skarloey from here on out! I kinda wish Aloe was here but... kinda glad she isn't either. She would be playing too hard it would be making my cute head spin!" - Isabelle_

Meanwhile, the new alliance of Miriel, Coco, Gallade, and Gardevoir were talking about a few things.

"So, I propose this is our new alliance of four? I am of utmost gratitude that I am apart of this union." remarked Miriel, smirking slightly.

"Absolutely," smiled Coco, "I mean, I think this is the best group of brains possible in the game. We can probably outsmart anybody."

"_After we voted out Rheneas, a new alliance was born between myself, Miriel, Gallade, and Gardevoir. This is primarily a group of really smart players, and players I think I can trust. Gallade... a little distrust, but I know I can trust Gardevoir, so we'll see." - Coco_

Gallade nodded, "Definitely. I've made my peace with Skarloey and the others, but... that was mostly damage control."

Coco smiled, "Good, that was what I was hoping for. We have four, and there's two groups of three. We can bounce between both alliances freely. We've gained the animatronics' trust, and I doubt those groups will work together."

Miriel shook her head, "Doubtfully. I do not believe they like Freddy Fazbear at all, quite honestly. I say that's quite a fine opportunity to make a move on him, wouldn't you say?"

"The animatronics do need to be split up, honestly." remarked Gardevoir.

"_My husband had a good reason to work with the animatronics, and I will forgive him the moment I return home. However, there is no further reason to continue working with them, for I have a new allegiance, and that allegiance will be to eradicate the animatronics once and for all." - Miriel_

"If we do this, we need to keep this low and under the radar," explained Gallade, "Those animatronics have a habit of sneaking in on conversations. While we cannot read their minds, we can watch their actions."

"That's all we can rely on really." replied Coco.

"_The animatronics cannot be read through the minds. Although Wally is always an option. However... Wally doesn't seem like he does much else but do what the animatronics do. That and he fishes ninety percent of the time. Furthermore, it won't be about mind reading, it'll be about predicting." - Gallade_

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 22

Wally grabbed the fishing spear, and looked around the camp area, "Yo Villager! You ready to go fishin' bud? We gotta go find that big cheep cheep! I swear I saw it with my very own eyes, mate!"

Villager nodded, rushing over towards him with the tackle box, "Yeah, I'm coming. Sorry for being a little slow!"

"No worries, mate, let's go." smirked Wally.

"_So what if Villager's been playin' all the sides in the game. Listen, he's my fishin' buddy, and I ain't goin' to drop him because of personal reasons. If we gotta vote one of them out next, let it be Isabelle. I mean, the girl has proven to be strong anyway." - Wally_

The duo wandered off to one of the lone isles, and started to prepare. While they did, the two spoke about a few things.

"I just want to let you know, Wally," said Villager, "I didn't mean to deceive you guys. I mean, you had to admit that we all had plans to work with our loved ones, right?"

"Of course, no harm no foul, mate! Doesn't mean that those animatronics will trust ya again." laughed Wally.

"Don't expect them too anyway." laughed Villager.

"_I did have good non-game relations with Wally back on old Hunahpu, and while I'm hesitant about working with the animatronics, I don't really mind Wally all that much. He might very well be the ticket to saving my alliance, even at the expense at working with the animatronics." - Villager_

"Listen, Wally, I just want to let you know that if my name comes up, you'll tell me?" asked Villager.

Wally nodded, "Got my word, Villager. Besides, I don't think you need to go quite yet! I've said it from Day 1, and I'll say it again, we need to take those psychics out, but nobody wants to listen to me!"

"_The moment we landed on Hunahpu, I was the first one that said we needed to vote off Gardevoir. Why we never did is beyond my understanding quite frankly, and I believe we're stupid to keep them together any longer. Isabelle and Villager? They're useless compared to Gallade and Gardevoir!" - Wally_

Wally shook his head, grabbing the spear, and diving underwater to begin his search for the big cheep cheep.

Meanwhile, Gallade and Gardevoir were having a small conversation in the cove.

"I believe it's smart for us in the long run." explained Gallade, "I've already won one immunity challenge. I cannot afford to build a target. Neither should you."

"If you say so, but.. I think if things start to look bleak, we shouldn't throw them." reminded Gardevoir.

Gallade shook his head, "Not what I'm saying. Right now, we're sitting in a good spot. Coco and Miriel are on our side, and we're sitting pretty in the middle. We don't need individual immunity."

"_Right now, nothing's more important than making sure that Gardevoir and I are both safe in the game. Winning too many challenges could build a target on my back. We're already too strong what with the psychic powers, so we can't let our target build. We need to hold back." - Gallade_

"Should something big happen, we'll need to start winning them to stay safe. We're more than capable, my dear." reminded Gallade with a smile.

Gardevoir, "Oh, absolutely we are. It's just... I think we should wait until the next vote. We don't know if things will go our way or not."

"I believe we will, though. Trust my instincts love." smiled Gallade, patting Gardevoir's hand. She calmly took his hand in hers.

"_I want nothing more in this world to go to the end with Gallade. I would gladly fall on the sword for Gallade, because I firmly believe he has the better shot to win this game. But... should he be gone... I'll need to play in his honor, and win. He's my rock, and the love of my life." - Gardevoir_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will divide into two teams of five. One at a time, you will face off against eachother on a log roll. First person to hit the mud is out, winner scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to three wins reward."

"For your reward, Starship Mario, the very same starship that you rode on Day 1, will pick up the winning team, and take them on a trip around the Beach Bowl Galaxy, and various other galaxies around the area. While adventuring you will feast on sandwiches, and drink wine. One more thing..."

Everyone listened closely.

"Like the previous reward challenges, you will be competing for a special note. This twist... will be revealed right now. It is a nullifier power. This has the power to nullify somebody's vote at tribal council, which could completely change the game if used correctly. However, it only has one use per round. First come, first serve. Just a reminder."

By this point in the game, everybody knew about the twist, but were happy to learn everyone will get a chance to win it. Then it was time to pick teams.

Team A: Bonnie, Isabelle, Skarloey, Villager, and Wally

Team B: Coco, Freddy, Gallade, Gardevoir, and Miriel

"Okay! Time for the first round, we've randomly drawn for positions. Wally for Team A will take on Gardevoir for Team B! Survivors ready? GO!"

Wally felt a little cocky in this round, trying his best to beat Gardevoir. He knew he was physically stronger, however, Gardevoir was able to keep her balance very well, and managed to trick Wally into falling into the mud.

"Wally is out due to some nice mind games by Gardevoir! Team B scores a point! They lead 1-0!"

Wally kicked at the mud, bummed that he was tricked and lost to Gardevoir. Gardevoir clapped happily.

"Next round, we have Isabelle for Team A taking on Team B's Miriel! Survivors ready? GO!"

Isabelle and Miriel held their own for a little while longer, but just like Wally and Gardevoir, Miriel was using her brains to her advantage to try and trick Isabelle. When Isabelle thought she had an opening, Miriel read her like a book, and managed to spin the log to knock Isabelle into the mud.

"Isabelle hits the mud first! Miriel scores for Team B, putting them further in the lead; 2-0!"

Villager helped Isabelle out of the mud, and rubbed her back while Miriel high fived her team minus Freddy, whom pouted when rejected a high five.

"Okay Round 3! We have Skarloey for Team A taking on Freddy Fazbear for Team B. Alright Fazbear, you score this round, it'll be a complete shut out, Team B wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Skarloey was the oldest one left in the game, and Freddy was a simple robot. Thankfully there was no water for him to fall into, so there was that. Early on, Skarloey had an edge over Freddy, and came close to knocking him over. However, mid way into the challenge, Freddy started to fight back, and catch Skarloey off guard.

In the end...

…

…

...it was Skarloey who fell in the mud first.

"Complete shut out! Skarloey's out! THE TEAM OF FREDDY, COCO, MIRIEL, GALLADE, AND GARDEVOIR WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"Great job guys! No problems whatsoever, and you shall enjoy a wonderful award with Captain Toad today, as he takes you around all the galaxies in the Mushroom Kingdom. In addition, you have one nullifier vote available to you. Once one of you uses it, that's it for the round. Keep that in mind. You can head off that way, the starship should pick you up shortly. As for the rest of you, got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

Soon the five reward winners boarded Starship Mario and were greeted by Captain Toad, and the rest of the Toad Brigade.

"Welcome! Time for an adventure!" greeted Captain Toad, showing them around the floating Mario head ship, "But first, we have a feast prepared for you! Sandwiches and wine!"

Everyone cheered as Captain Toad leaded them to the picnic tables with all the food and drink on it. Freddy sat off to the side, being an animatronic that didn't need food, while the rest filled their plates up and started to feast.

"_We've been out here in outer space for nearly 23 days now, and while it'll be days before we can actually be back home, it's nice to experience the world around us, and learn what the other worlds look like. Being a nerd, it's so fascinating I tell you!" - Coco_

Freddy spent his time speaking and hanging out with Captain Toad while the others ate. Miriel looked over at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the others, "Very odd how that robot interacts with others."

"He's a big fan of children and.. I would assume Captain Toad is pretty close to a kid," explained Coco, "You can't deny that behind the darkness he's got a heart... somewhat."

"Doubtful," snubbed Miriel, "There's something amiss about that animatronic. It stares more than talks.. especially at me, in particular."

"Perhaps because you've been the most outspoken about him." remarked Gallade.

"_Quite a miracle that my new alliance all won the competition today and went on this fascinating reward. Of course, we must forcefully share it with Freddy Fazbear, something I'm not particular about. Besides, we cannot speak freely about our plan to blindside the animatronic when he is around." - Miriel_

Gardevoir looked at Gallade, "Are you... worried he might nullify somebody?"

Gallade shook his head, "Unlikely, and neither should we. It's too early."

Miriel raised an eyebrow, "You sound sure. How can you tell from being unable to read such an empty mind like his?"

"Because we've gained his trust. I believe he won't suspect a thing. He's smart, but we're much more clever." replied Gallade.

"_But I really find Gallade's confidence.. shall I say... irritating to say the least. I wouldn't be surprised if Freddy Fazbear nullified somebody, and pulled a surprise on us quite frankly. Having lived with him, and studied him for the last eleven days, I foresee it happening." - Miriel_

After their feast was over, Captain Toad started to gear the starship around the galaxies, showing off everything the universe had to offer. Gallade and Gardevoir cuddled and watched the stars fly by. Coco and Miriel were completely in awe of everything.

Coco looked over and saw Freddy by himself and looking alone. She looked at Miriel, "We should invite him over, you know.. he looks lonely."

Miriel shook her head, "Leave him be. I doubt he cares as it is." This comment mainly made Coco sigh.

Freddy watched the four observe and watch the stars and planets fly by. He pouted a little, indeed feeling alone and left out.

"_I don't think it's fair when there's a clique, and they don't invite others into it because they don't fit in! It seemed obvious that those four d-d-didn't want me around, and it really hurts because th-they're supposed to be my friends. I think that w-w-was-adeathwish-a very rude thing to do!" - Freddy_

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 23

Skarloey, Isabelle, and Villager were hanging out in the cove talking about a few things.

"Well now we don't have the nullifier in our possession now." sighed Skarloey.

Isabelle shrugged, "Well, maybe they won't use it. We can always hope, right?"

"_Today at the reward challenge, pretty much everyone who won the reward excluded my alliance. So pretty much for the first time in the game we no longer have full control of the nullifier and it's not looking good for us. At this point, Villager, Isabelle, myself.. we have no power." - Skarloey_

"Well... the only hope I can rely on is what Wally told me yesterday," explained Villager, "I told him to keep my name off of the parchment and all.. and he said that he really wants the psychic pokemon to go home."

"Interesting.. although I don't know if it's the right move to vote out a psychic pokemon or an animatronic personally," replied Skarloey, "I mean, Gallade fooled us once already, but he could be a good ally if he has means to return to us. I mean, he told me he didn't trust Rheneas and made the move when he could."

"I don't know Skarloey," sighed Isabelle, "I just feel like Gallade can't be trusted again. Because that means he'll have it out for Olimar as well, as he was playing around just as much as Rheneas was.."

"Either way we could use this to our advantage, because quite honestly.. I don't think anyone expects me and Wally to be a team." smiled Villager.

"_Wally and I.. we're not really a 'game team'. We're more of less a pair of friends who try to provide for the tribe. I think nobody expects us to be working together, and probably don't expect much out of Wally because they may think he isn't playing the game, but he certainly is." - Villager_

"We'll just have to see how it works, Olimar, I think it's the best we can do for now." smiled Isabelle, leaning against her husband gently. Villager wrapped an arm around her.

Skarloey smiled at the couple, "Indeed. Would be nice to avenge my brother after all the fuss we went through to get here."

"_I have nothing against Gallade personally. However it is a game, and like I've said before, we went through a lot together for his own sake, to keep Gardevoir safe on Hunahpu... only for them to turn on us. Almost like we were used for his ultimate game plan. I dislike people like that, not hate." - Skarloey_

Meanwhile, Bonnie was hanging out by the edge of the water, watching the stars by her lonesome. She had really nothing to do at the moment since Freddy was gone.

A few moments later, Wally walked over and stood right next to her, "Finally we get a chance to talk with Freddy gone! Listen Bonnie, ya need to hear my warnin' mate."

Bonnie looked down at Wally, and smiled, "What kind of w-w-warning, Wally? I thought there was nothing to be afraid about?"

"Who cares about that," snapped Wally, "I've been sayin' it from Day 1, and I'll say it again; the psychic pokemon have to go. I'm beyond shocked they made it this far! Like, it's absolutely stupid of us!"

"_I was the only one who said we needed to vote off Gardevoir when we went to the last tribal council! Yet Fazbear comes over and switches our vote to Gosalyn! Now, I did what he wanted, right, but it was stupid nonetheless! I'm even more shocked they let Gallade slide by! Like, what the #%#%?!" - Wally_

Bonnie blinked for a moment, before laughing, "Oh huh huh! You're worrying about nothing there, W-W-Wally! The psychic pokemon are of no concern to us, because they cannot-"

Wally interrupted, "#%#% that! Yeah, you're animatronics and don't have minds that can be read. But they can read mine! That's what I'm sayin', mate!"

"That's true, they can," replied Bonnie, "But the most important things are kept between F-F-Freddy and I, so there's nothing to be worried about, okay?"

Wally was about to go off on Bonnie, but took a deep breath, "Okay... okay, fine. Wanna be stupid, fine, we'll keep them around. But I will go down on a sinking ship knowing I was right. Mark my words, mate!" He then stormed off away from Bonnie. Bonnie could only laugh it off.

"_I have no idea why Wally was so upset about the psychic pokemon. Freddy and I b-b-both know that they'll be loyal to us because if they aren't, we'll find out! A huh huh huh! A-a-and it would be a pretty sight for them, after all. I mean, who wants to watch their dreams get cr-cr-crushed?" - Bonnie_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Gallade."

Gallade did so.

"For today's challenge, I will show you a series of symbols five at a time. Once I've shown you all five symbols, you must repeat them back to me. If you get even one symbol wrong, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing will earn immunity and will be safe from the vote. Losers head to tribal council, where the game will be over for somebody here. Let's get started."

Everyone picked up their colored stone cards with each symbol on them, and awaited the first line up.

"Here's your first line of symbols... Sword, Microphone, Shovel, Spell Book, Koala. Begin."

…

…

…

"Everyone's right except for Gardevoir, Villager, and Miriel. You three can have a seat over here, you're out."

Clearly both Gardevoir and Miriel threw the challenge, feeling no need to win immunity. Villager on the other hand did get it wrong by accident, and shook his head.

"Next line of symbols... Sword, Laptop, Shovel, Microphone, Dress. Begin."

…

…

…

"Only Isabelle and Wally got it wrong, both of you are out of the challenge, so take a seat with the others."

Wally knew it was going to lose at a mental challenge, shaking his head. Isabelle sighed, and took a seat next to Villager, hoping Skarloey would win.

"Next line of symbols... Shovel, Microphone, Dollar, Koala, Laptop. Begin."

…

…

…

"Only Gallade this time got it wrong. Have a seat with the others Gallade. We're down to Skarloey, Freddy, Coco, and Bonnie."

Gallade lasted a few rounds longer than Gardevoir to make his throwing less obvious. Nobody seemed to notice much.

"Next line of symbols... Dress, Shovel, Guitar, Koala, Dollar. Begin."

…

…

…

"Only Skarloey is wrong. You're out of the challenge, have a seat with the others."

Skarloey slapped his forehead, not happy with missing the final symbol of that round. Isabelle rubbed his back, worried that one of the three of them was going home.

"Next line of symbols... Laptop, Shovel, Sword, Coal, Dollar. Begin."

…

…

…

"Once again, only one got it wrong... and it was Freddy Fazbear. You're out of the game, and we're down to two. Bonnie the Bunny taking on Coco Bandicoot."

Freddy nodded his head, taking a seat with the others, watching both Bonnie and Coco.

"Next, and possibly, final line of symbols... Dress, Laptop, Shovel, Dollar, Spell Book. Begin."

…

…

This time, only one got it right...

…

…

...for the final symbol, Coco had Spell Book, Bonnie had Sword.

"Spell Book is right. That means COCO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Coco.

"It came down to the sixth and final line of symbols, and in the end, immunity goes to you Coco, great job! As for the rest of you, after twenty four days, somebody will be going home tonight. You have to figure it out, so see you all then."

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 24

With no one from their alliance safe from the vote, all three members of the original alliance of six, now known as United Union W, were feeling vulnerable.

"We're just going to have to hope for the best." sighed Skarloey.

Isabelle wiped her face a little, "I'm more worried for Olimar and I... I think Olimar's a goner.." Villager wrapped an arm around her.

"_Tonight, we have really no way of figuring out what's happening tonight, or who even to vote for. All we can do is sit and wait for someone to come to us. Wally hasn't said anything to me since our last talk so... we'll have to see. I think tonight might be my last night." - Villager_

While this was going on, the alliance of Miriel, Gallade, Gardevoir, and Coco were talking about the vote.

"Are we going to make our move tonight?" asked Coco, "Blindside Freddy or Bonnie?"

Gallade nodded, "Yes. I believe it is now or never."

"_We aligned ourselves with the animatronics in order to... more or less gain their trust. With Rheneas gone, and in their minds Villager going next, I think we're in a good spot to potentially blindside one of them tonight, and I have the perfect plan going into it." - Gallade_

Miriel smirked, tipping her glasses up, "Fascinating indeed. I believe it would be wonderful to watch those animatronics squirm and fear, for their power is no more. Freddy Fazbear will be no more."

Gallade shook his head, "No, not Freddy tonight. I believe we should vote against Bonnie tonight."

Miriel blinked, "...what? Why such a terrible plan?"

"Bonnie will be able to hide for she's not that large of a threat," explained Gallade, "Freddy won't be able to hide. Therefore, should something go amiss, he won't be able to hide. Bonnie can."

"Hmm... I suppose that's not a poor plan really." shrugged Coco.

"_I don't really agree with Gallade's plan, but I feel like strength wise there is no difference between Freddy and Bonnie. It's just Freddy is clearly the one calling the shots. But I do see Gallade's point that if Bonnie is by herself, she'll be able to hide and stay out of trouble, while Freddy might not." - Coco_

"That's completely preposterous. We should be terminating Freddy tonight," complained Miriel, crossing her arms, "Voting out Bonnie would be a complete waste of our time."

"Calm down Miriel," soothed Gardevoir, "Maybe we should take a chance, you know? Nothing will hurt."

Miriel rolled her eyes, and walked off away from the group, "Completely preposterous. Utterly moronic." She muttered under her breath as she walked away.

"_I am not pleased with the way Gallade wants to run our alliance. We should be terminating Freddy Fazbear tonight, not his little hussy. I never once liked Gallade, for I feel as though he's too arrogant, and believes he knows everything because he's psychic. If he wants Bonnie out, then he'll learn a lesson soon enough." - Miriel_

Gallade shook his head, "What's her problem?"

"I think she was looking forward to voting off Freddy, so don't mind her. She'll probably still vote with us anyway." shrugged Coco.

Gallade rolled his eyes for a moment, before speaking again, "Anyway.. I'll go speak with Skarloey for a moment, and tell him the plan. We should be set to seeing Bonnie going home tonight."

Both Coco and Gardevoir nodded their heads, and watched as Gallade walked off to go find Skarloey.

"_Bonnie needs to go because I know she'll be able to sneak back into the fold. We all know she's riding Freddy's coat tails, and should those coat tails leave, she'll be a free agent. Freddy... he can't. He'll be in trouble once Bonnie's out. But... I think I may need to do a little more lying." - Gallade_

Once Gallade found Skarloey in the cove, they started to talk.

"So.. we're voting Freddy tonight?" asked Skarloey.

Gallade nodded, "Yes. If the seven of us vote off Freddy, we'll be back in the fold. It's either we vote Freddy off, or Villager likely gets voted off. You'll have to trust me on this."

Skarloey nodded, "Alright.. thank you Gallade. I'm glad you still trust me after the whole Rheneas thing."

Gallade shook his hand with a smile, "We've been together from the beginning Skarloey. You can certainly trust me."

"_I told Skarloey we were voting off Freddy, but in reality we're still voting for Bonnie. I don't think he would agree to voting off Bonnie, as he might suspect something is up, so if I drop Freddy's name, it makes it more believable in my mind. Sly move on my part, but it'll be 4-3-3, Bonnie going home." - Gallade_

After shaking hands, Gallade wandered off, and a few moments later Isabelle and Villager joined Skarloey in the cove for another talk.

"That's what Gallade said? Voting off Freddy?" asked Isabelle.

Skarloey nodded, "Yeah. Although... I don't know, he says I can trust him, but I can't forget he voted off my brother."

"_There are reasons to vote off Freddy. He's clearly in control in some aspects of the game, and he's also pretty influential. On the flip side... he's not a threat at all in the challenges, and there's a part of me that doesn't want to trust what Gallade is telling me." - Skarloey_

Villager nodded his head, "Hmm... well you know, there is always the alternative."

"What's that?" asked Skarloey.

"Voting off Gallade. We just tell Wally what they're planning, and boom, Gallade's gone." smirked Villager.

"_Wally is our key to potentially getting another three days into this game. He's already expressed interest in voting out one of the psychic pokemon, so if we tell him that they're planning to vote off one of the animatronics... boom. Bought and sold off to the jury." - Villager_

"That... doesn't sound all that bad of an idea, actually. Isabelle?" asked Skarloey, looking over at her for her opinion.

Isabelle nodded with a smile, "Oh, well Wally's coming near by, so now would be the best time to ask!"

Villager nodded, looking out of the cove and calling for Wally. Once he was called, Wally made his way over to the cove to listen to what they had to say. They explained everything that Gallade told Skarloey about blindsiding Freddy.

Wally shook his head, "Well, Freddy ain't gonna be happy about that, mate. Fair enough, I'm voting off Gallade tonight. Let's get that bastard out of here!"

"_Look at it this way, if those damn animatronics ignore me now, I'll be so pissed off I don't know what I'll do mate! It's the perfect time to vote off Gallade, and take those stupid ass psychics out! They're too overpowered, too strong, and way too smart to keep around any longer!" - Wally_

With that out of the way, Wally placed the fishing spear to the side, having planned to go fishing, but changed his mind as he went to go find Bonnie and Freddy. Once again, he only managed to find Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Okay, you got to believe me this time!" freaked Wally out, "I just got word from Villager and the rest of 'em that Gallade is planning a witch hunt for Freddy! Swear my life on it mate!"

Bonnie blinked at him, and once again appeared to shrug it off, "Oh Wally, you w-w-worry too much. Freddy has everything under control, okay? We must do as he says after all!"

Wally shook his head, "No. No, #%#% that! He's going to get voted out tonight unless we do something. We have three votes going for Gallade. We must join them, and take him out tonight! Am I the only one thinkin' about this?"

"_Wally sure has a problem with those psychic pokemon! But h-h-he shouldn't worry. Both Freddy and I are aware of them, but our job is to e-e-eliminate troublemakers. Are they the biggest troublemakers h-h-here? We'll have to see tonight!" - Bonnie_

A few moments later, Freddy joined up with the players with his trade mark laugh, "Ho ho ho! Oh Wally, Bonnie's right, y-y-you know. Just do as I say, and we'll be here to the v-v-very end!"

Wally slapped his forehead, "Okay... you seriously know what I just said?"

"Of course W-W-Wally! Freddy knows everything, after all!" smiled Freddy jollily. This only made Wally roll his eyes and sigh deeply.

"_I'm doing whatever Freddy and Bonnie are doing tonight, because you know what, I want to be the one that says 'I told you so!'. Regardless if we vote off Gallade, or we vote off Villager tonight, it will either be the biggest mistake of the game, or the smartest play thus far." - Wally_

– – – – –

The Mehtpleh tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury..."

"Rheneas, voted out at the last tribal council."

Rheneas was wearing a red suit with no tie, and black slacks. He smiled at his brother gently.

"Last tribal council was probably the biggest one of the game thus far. Villager, you were one of the players who appeared shocked at the results. Where do you stand right now?" asked Jeff.

"Probably one of the targets tonight. Issy and I are a pair, and we're a very tight pair really. We've been married for four years now, and I wouldn't be surprised if I'm the one voted off tonight." replied Villager.

Isabelle took Villager's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Fazbear, one way or another, tribal lines don't appear to be a factor anymore. How do you vote from here on out?" asked Jeff.

Freddy laughed.

"Ho ho ho! Well, Jeff, I think the ones who will be in trouble are, in fact, the tr-tr-troublemakers themselves! If you cause trouble, your name might come up tonight on the parchment. Everything happens for a reason, and you shouldn't trust anyone!" replied Freddy.

"Skarloey, what was your reaction to seeing your brother get blindsided at the last vote?" asked Jeff.

"It wasn't a good feeling. Although I know what we were risking playing the game as loved ones, I do feel betrayed after he was voted out. But it's the game, and I have to deal with it." replied Skarloey.

Rheneas nodded his head, whispering softly, "Good ideals."

"Coco, you've been here in the game the longest without your loved one, so it's definitely different when you don't have to worry about your loved one. How are you holding up without Crash?" asked Jeff.

"Pretty well actually. Crash is a funny guy, and it was sad when I learned Coyopa voted him off. But I suppose with Crash gone, I think it turned out to be better for me. Nothing against my brother, but I feel like I wouldn't be here if he stayed, to put it lightly." replied Coco.

"Isabelle, if it's Villager tonight, how do you play the game without him?" asked Jeff.

Isabelle looked over at Villager for a moment before replying.

"I'll be strong without Olimar, but it'll be sad the first couple of days. Either way... I'll be strong without him." replied Isabelle.

"Okay, it is time to vote. At this time, if there is someone that has been nullified it would be revealed at this time... and somebody has."

Everyone was surprised at the reveal, including the person who nullified somebody.

Jeff reached down and pulled out the parchment with the nullified player's name.

"That person is..."

…

…

…

"...Gallade. That means, Gallade, you cannot vote this round, but you are still eligible to being voted off."

The parchment also had an "I'm Sorry" written in parenthesis below the name. Gallade was utterly shocked because it seemed like it wasn't Freddy who did it. Gardevoir looked over at both Coco and Miriel and tried to figure out who did it.

"Okay, time to vote. Skarloey, you're up."

– – –

Coco's Vote: Uhmm... wow, okay... I just hope we tie tonight. Really nervous now... (Bonnie)

Freddy's Vote: Oooh, aren't surprises fun?! D-d-doesn't change my vote, however! (?)

Miriel's Vote: He deserved that nullification. However, we should be tied, and you'll be gone. (?)

Skarloey's Vote: I trusted you until you wrote my brother's name down. Now, I'll repay. (Gallade)

Wally's Vote: So long, fair well, you were fun competition while it lasted! (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bonnie. (She blinked, nodding her head.)

…

Bonnie. Two votes Bonnie.

…

Bonnie. That's three votes for Bonnie. (She didn't seem too concerned.)

…

…

Gallade. One vote Gallade. (Gallade shook his head, looking down as Gardevoir grabbed his hand.)

…

Gallade. Two votes Gallade, three votes Bonnie. (Villager looked over at Wally.)

…

Gallade. We're tied three votes Gallade, three votes Bonnie, three votes left. (Freddy looked over at Gallade)

…

…

Gallade. That's four votes Gallade, three votes Bonnie. (Gallade sighed, shaking his head.)

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, and the second member of our jury, Gallade. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Gallade grabbed his things, and gave a hug and a kiss to Gardevoir. As he brought his torch up, Gardevoir was glaring over at Miriel suspiciously.

"Gallade, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Gallade nodded, and left the area without another word.

"Two in a row for the blindside counter, I'll say. Gallade was not only nullified, but also blindsided. Surely this was something he didn't see happening at all, and being a psychic pokemon, that's surprising. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Gallade's Final Words**

"Wow.. that's just... how did I not see that coming? Was I not paying any attention? Not to mention.. who did it? It said I'm Sorry but... Freddy wouldn't say that, would he? Were Coco or Miriel playing me for a fool? I don't know, I feel like I went wrong somewhere, and I like to know how and why."

VOTE

Bonnie – Miriel, Coco, and Gardevoir

Gallade – Bonnie, Isabelle, Villager, Freddy, Skarloey, and Wally

So who do you think made the nullification vote? Freddy? Miriel? Coco? Maybe even Gardevoir? Find out next episode for the true nullifier.

Okay! Time for the next tree revealed players for Survivor: Battle Royale!

The next member of the Tempura tribe! He was a strong leader in his first season, but became a victim to one of the biggest villains of this series! He came back, and proved to be a worthy underdog! Give it up for _**THE **__**BRAVE AIR PIRATE VYSE**_!

The next member of the Laropa tribe! She was a very strong woman who came into her first season willing to control and lead! She would later play the game with her daughter, whom is a princess. Give it up for _**THE **__**VENGEFUL QUEEN SINDEL**_!

The next member of the Halo tribe! He was kidnapped once the two tribes merged, and became a cyborg. Still a cyborg to date, this player has become a strong challenge beast and a force to reckon with. Give it up for _**THE **__**COLD CYBORG SUB-ZERO**_!

So yeah, that's the reason Kitana is not on the cast this season. I felt like it was unfair for a BLOOD pair to be competing on an all star season, and since Kitana made the finals, Sindel was chosen over her.

Here is the next teaser for the next four players to be confirmed in the next episode: _**LAWYERS DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BUILD MACHINES IN THE 70S! THEY WERE BUSY FALLING FOR SEXY WOMEN**__**!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Hired For The Job!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Rheneas blindsided, the remaining loyal members of the old alliance of six knew Gallade had betrayed them. Gallade told Skarloey that he wanted to keep things strong, but was paranoid about Rheneas. Skarloey didn't believe him at all. Meanwhile, a new alliance was born between Gardevoir, Gallade, Miriel, and Coco, and planned to take down the animatronics._

_Wally and Villager's friendship from the old Hunahpu tribe came back as a major factor and bonus for the withering United Union W alliance. Wally also had the urge to blindside Gallade or Gardevoir, having not liked the psychics since Day 1. Meanwhile, Gallade and Gardevoir also planned to throw immunity challenges to lessen their targets._

_At the reward challenge, the team of Freddy, Coco, Miriel, Gallade, and Gardevoir completely dominated the competition, and easily won a reward on Starship Mario. They also learned of the nullification twist, and all five members got a pass to use it._

_During the reward, despite Coco's attempts to try and include Freddy, majority of her alliance snubbed Freddy. This appeared to hurt Freddy's feelings, and he wasn't going to have it, saying it was a terrible idea to snub him._

_Back at camp, Isabelle feared the worst as finally the nullification twist was no longer in their hands, but in someone elses hands. Villager reassured both her and Skarloey that perhaps Wally would be their ticket to surviving the next round. Meanwhile, Wally pleaded to Bonnie about voting out a psychic pokemon next, but Bonnie appeared unconcerned._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Bonnie and Coco, and Coco edged out Bonnie to win individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, the new alliance of four planned to vote for Bonnie, as Gallade believed it would be wise as Freddy can't hide unlike Bonnie. This didn't settle well with Miriel, who was looking forward to voting off Freddy. Gallade also had an interesting strategy to try and split the votes, making Skarloey's group think Freddy is going home, as he thought it wouldn't make sense if they voted Bonnie._

_However, Skarloey lost all his trust for Gallade, and suggested to Isabelle and Villager to vote him off tonight, and attempt to get Wally to turn the animatronics against him. Wally agreed to the plan, and did his best to switch Bonnie and Freddy against Gallade. Again, they still seemed unconcerned._

_At tribal council, there was a major shocker as Gallade got mysteriously nullified by an unknown player. Despite the unconcerning animatronics, they appeared to be on Wally's side as their votes went to Gallade, and Gallade was blindsided in a 6-3 vote. Right now the suspect for the random nullification is Miriel, but was it really her? 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Bonnie, Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Isabelle, Miriel, Skarloey, Villager, and Wally**

**Jury: Rheneas and Gallade**

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 25

Upon returning from a very shocking and groundbreaking tribal council as the very first nullification of the season happened, there was plenty of happy players, shocked players, and one angry player.

"_Hoo boy! Gallade, hope that door doesn't hit you on the way out, mate! You were a worthy rival, I won't lie, but you know... psychic powers, or even future telling powers, or the ability to #%#%ing hear anything from a mile away? They should be banned! We don't need broken players, mate!" - Wally_

While Wally was beyond happy that a psychic pokemon was finally out of the game, it did not leave a good taste in Gardevoir's mouth.

"Alright, Miriel!" snapped Gardevoir, walking straight over towards her and Coco, "Why did you do such a thing? Were you that upset at him?"

Miriel blinked, "I have no possible idea what you could ever be shouting about."

Gardevoir growled a little, "Oh really? Don't play the mind games with me, Miriel! You were the one who nullified Gallade! Admit it now in front of me and Coco!"

"_Gallade's gone, and the one to blame is no other than Miriel! She never liked him, I knew that much, and she nullified his vote just to send him a slap in the face as he was blindsided! She can play mind tricks on me all day, but I know she can't fool me forever!" - Gardevoir_

"Oh? So you think it was me, do you?" chuckled Miriel softly, "I suppose it makes sense, but alas, it was not me. I do think he deserved such, quite honestly. Such an arrogant man."

This did not help Gardevoir's anger, "He's not arrogant you liar! He can be quite stubborn, but that's just who he is! I know him better than you do, so don't even try to make him something he's not!"

"_I've never seen Gardevoir this angry before. I always saw her as the calm, quiet type, but now I feel like with Gallade gone, and the harshness of how he left, you know... I think it came crashing down on her hard. I don't know who nullified Gallade, but it sure didn't sound like Freddy.." - Coco_

Miriel tipped her glasses up, "Well now, why don't you ask him. You can communicate after all."

Gardevoir shook her head, "We were told we weren't allowed to communicate telepathically once one of us was voted off, so I can't!"

Coco sighed, "The bottom line right now, girls, is that we don't have any options. We need to stick together. Regardless of what you did or didn't do, Miriel, we need to survive."

Miriel looked back at her, and nodded, "Indeed. Gardevoir, I propose you lessen your anger towards me for the time being. After all, such bitterness can derail your game."

"I can't help but be bitter, because Gallade is gone!" snapped a tearing up Gardevoir, storming away from the group. Both Coco and Miriel shook their heads.

"_I believe it is quite clear who nullified Gallade. Freddy Fazbear, that's whom. I suspect he did such to cause chaos and conflict, and I do give him credit for such trickery." (tips her glasses up) "Hmm... the more I think about it, the more I think my husband was right. Perhaps it's time to settle our differences and work together." - Miriel_

Meanwhile, Skarloey, Isabelle, and Villager were planning their next move.

"Honestly, last tribal council was a big success," smiled Skarloey, "We got Gallade out of here, paid him a little karma, and now I think we're in a good spot."

Villager nodded, "I agree, but we can't just assume everything will continue to go right for us. I'll keep tabs on Wally, and see if we can continue with picking off those smart gals."

"_Challenge wise, only Wally is a threat from his alliance. But those girls... mentally, they'll mess us up, and Coco already won a mental challenge, and Miriel and Gardevoir could easily win one for themselves. We need to keep it up, and eliminate another." - Villager_

"That's our best bet for right now," agreed Isabelle, "I mean, I would really, really, really like it if our alliance made it all the way to the end! We started off in the bad spot, but like, when we really set our minds to it, we can do it!"

"That's a great way of looking at it, Isabelle." smiled Skarloey.

"_Olimar and Skarloey are the only two people I can trust 100% at this point! Like, I think we just need to remain low under the radar, and just try and keep Wally informed of what we're doing, and we'll be fine! I... still worry for Olimar, since he's more of a threat than myself or Skarloey.." - Isabelle_

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 25

Later on in the day, Miriel and Freddy were having a chat inside the cove.

"I do want to point out, however, that I am taking the blame for whatever you did last night." explained Miriel.

Freddy chuckled, "Ho ho ho! So you a-a-are, huh? Well, I'm sorry Miriel, b-b-but it's just part of the game!"

"I must admit, your trickery is quite astounding, very spectacular." remarked Miriel with a smirk.

"_My reasoning to finally admitting my husband is right was simply out of the will to win the game of Survivor. Finally, after 14 days, I figure out the mystery behind my husband's decision. The animatronics are suspicious figures, but... against them, I can win this game. No doubt." - Miriel_

Miriel continued when Freddy didn't respond, "Please tell your subordinate that I apologize for writing her name down on the parchment. We should be focusing on the real threat."

"And who might th-th-that be, Miriel?" asked Freddy.

"Why none other than the rest of that alliance you happened to speak of after the merge." replied Miriel.

"_Ho ho ho! So I will admit it, I placed the nullify v-v-vote against Gallade. I only did so because I did not want those smart players using it for the wrong r-r-reasons! To my surprise, they started to blame eachother! Amazing work from Freddy Fazbear! Ho ho ho!" - Freddy_

"Oh really? You really want to make up after all this t-t-time?" asked Freddy.

Miriel nodded, "Precisely. If we work together, no one would suspect a thing. After all, many think we're enemies." She grinned at this.

"Ho ho ho! Well I can't argue with that one, Miriel!" laughed Freddy, "Looks like you're h-h-hired for the job! Welcome to our alliance, friend!"

Both Freddy and Miriel shook hands firmly.

"An honor to finally come to terms with you, Mr. Fazbear." smirked Miriel.

"_Now, should I catch Fazbear in a lie, that will be the end of him, no doubt. I can round up the numbers, and hopefully calm down Gardevoir from such nonsense. Freddy Fazbear is a complicated robot, however, I can read him like a book. I know where his priorities lie." - Miriel_

"_I'm surprised Miriel let her guard down this early! She was against me since she j-j-joined the Hunahpu tribe, and now she's starting to learn who's in charge and who's rules to f-f-follow! But something I always tell the kids... is it too little, too late for re-re-rekindled friendships?" - Freddy_

Meanwhile, down near one of the many isles around the planet, Wally and Villager were busy cleaning off some freshly caught cheep cheeps for breakfast.

"So what's on your mind, Wally?" asked Villager.

"Oh, nothin' much," shrugged Wally, "Just lookin' forward to kickin' some ass at the challenge! Gallade's been my rival from Day 1, and with him gone, I'm ready to win!"

"_Gallade's always one upping me in any competition of challenge! This time, he's gone, I'm still here! Time to show off my guns, and win some immunity challenges! Kids Next Door's strongest member coming at you at full force! BOO YAH!" - Wally_

"I'll definitely be rooting for you to win, friend," smiled Villager, "I guess this means you want Gardevoir to go next?"

"Would like her to, but I think it's gonna have to be Coco or Miriel next. As you may know, Miriel's threatening the animatronics! Like, is she askin' for it, mate?" remarked Wally.

"Especially since it looks like she nullified Gallade last night. I think she did, I mean I kept hearing Gardevoir screaming at her, blaming her for Gallade's ouster." replied Villager.

Wally shrugged, "Whatever. Just listen here, Villager, I'm gonna fight to keep you off that parchment. If I fail, I didn't have a say otherwise it would be my name! I saved you last night, and I'll continue to do such. You're my pal!"

"_Outside the game, Villager and I will be friends for life! For the game... he's nothing more than a tool. Sure, I'd like to keep him around for the fun we have fishin', but if I can prolong his stay, we can get information about who his alliance is votin' out! I'm the link, and Freddy and Bonnie know that!" - Wally_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will divide into two teams of four, meaning one person will not get to play. Three people will swim out one at a time towards a balcony out in the water. Climb up the ladder, grab the club, and jump off to smash one of three tiles hanging in the air. The tiles contain keys which will be needed to open a treasure chest. Once you have all three keys, you will pass them off to one more tribe member, who will open the chest, and attempt to use the puzzle pieces inside to solve a puzzle. First team to finish, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here via a launch star, and land on a planet inhabited by penguins. You will have a feast with them, and be able to give them toys as a donation. In addition, winning team members all get a chance to nullify somebody at the next tribal council. First come, first serve. Let's get started."

The teams had to be drawn at least three times to ensure both Freddy and Bonnie weren't on the same team, since they couldn't go into the water.

Team A

Swimming: Isabelle, Gardevoir, Miriel

Puzzle: Bonnie

Team B

Swimming: Villager, Coco, Skarloey

Puzzle: Freddy

"Wally did not get to be on a team through random draw, so he'll get to pick a team that wins, and he chooses to support Team B! If Team B wins, Wally joins you. Survivors ready? GO!"

Husband and Wife Villager and Isabelle were the first two up to swim. Both were decent enough swimmers, and made it to the balcony, climbing up the ladder and grabbing the club. Villager leaped off and smashed the first tile. Isabelle leaped off... and missed by like an inch! Villager grabbed the key and swam back to shore.

Coco was next in the water for Team B, and was hoping to extend their lead. Isabelle made a good come back on her second attempt, smashing the tile and claiming the first key for Team A. Coco was a good swimmer herself, and showed no slow down as she climbed up, and soon smashed the second tile, claiming the second key for her team.

Gardevoir and Skarloey dove out into the water next for their tribes. Skarloey's age was showing a little as he was a slower swimmer than Gardevoir. Gardevoir made it to the balcony first, grabbed the club, and started to make up time as she smashed the tile and got the second key.

Once she was back at shore, it was Miriel's turn to finally make up some ground for Team A. Skarloey climbed up the ladder and... missed! This gave Miriel all the more time to catch up. She climbed up the ladder as Skarloey tried to make up for his miss. Miriel smashed the final tile for Team A, giving her team the lead as she swam back to shore.

Since Bonnie nor Freddy could swim without being severely damaged, both were forced into the puzzle roles. Bonnie was worried since she knew Freddy would easily beat her here, but since Team B was behind due to Skarloey, she ignored her worries and got to work on the puzzle. However, Skarloey's second attempt, much like Isabelle's, connected as the final tile was smashed.

Bonnie groaned a little as she saw Freddy opening the treasure chest and pulling out the puzzle pieces. She had a good lead, but she didn't know if she could stop Freddy. For once, she wanted to beat the master. Freddy looked over at her and waved cheerfully as he began work on the puzzle.

In the end...

…

…

…

Freddy placed in the last piece, as Bonnie was sooner or later getting mixed up. He looked over at her and boasted, "Ho ho ho! And th-th-that's how it's done, Bonnie!"

Jeff ran over to see the puzzle and confirmed victory.

"What a boast! HE'S RIGHT! THE TEAM OF FREDDY, COCO, VILLAGER, AND SKARLOEY WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"What a come back after losing your lead in the beginning. Thankfully, Fazbear pulled through for your team, and you will be enjoying a fun time with some penguins and their children. Wally, since you rooted for Team B, you will be going on reward with them. In addition, all five of you will earn the right to nullify somebody at the next tribal council. You can take the launch star over here to enjoy your reward. Ladies, sadly, got nothing for you, you can head back to camp, and I'll see you all for the next challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

Upon landing at the penguin's home planet in the Beach Bowl Galaxy, Freddy, Coco, Wally, Skarloey, and Villager saw a big next full of sport balls and various other sport equipment.

Wally picked up a soccer ball with a grin, "Oh yeah, this is my time! And hey, children! Maybe that's your time to shine Fazbear!"

Freddy laughed, "Oh yes, that's right! It's what I'm b-b-best at after all! Ho ho ho!"

"_Today's reward seemed to be a great occasion for us. We all got to meet some inhabitants in the Beach Bowl Galaxy, and entertain them. Freddy especially was excited. I mean, that's what he does for a living; entertaining children. Like... as creepy as he is, he's very passionate." - Coco_

Soon all the penguin children rushed out to greet the reward winners, and surrounded them with the biggest enthusiasm you would normally see in a child.

"We brought some gifts for you all, so let's go have some fun shall we?" cheered Villager, smiling brightly as he pulled the net full of balls towards everyone.

"_I think seeing some children for once brought some of us back home and just put the game on hold. Wally was having fun playing soccer and football... Villager, I, and Coco didn't really play, but we showed the kids how to play... and Freddy..? Wow... the biggest change came with Freddy." - Skarloey_

There was a group of penguin kids surrounded around Freddy as he stood before them, holding his microphone.

"Hey kids!" began Freddy, waving his hand cheerfully, "I'm Freddy Fazbear! We're going to be such good friends by the end of the day, because ol' Freddy's going to make today a fun day!" Cue children cheering and clapping.

Coco watched from afar while Villager and Skarloey played with some of the children. She whispered softly to them, "It's strange.. when he's with the kids, his voice doesn't malfunction or have any defects in them."

Skarloey shrugged, "Rheneas told me that he's very protective of children. I mean, not surprising considering what he was built to do; entertain children."

"_I had one fun day today with all the ch-ch-children! Learning about them and their family, it seems like the ad-ad-adults here are very nice and c-c-caring! Back on my world, some adults can be b-b-bad influences. Ho ho ho! That's why I-putthemdown-why I protect kids at all costs!" - Freddy_

Coco smiled softly, and looked over to speak with Villager and Skarloey some more, "That's why I think we need to work together. Freddy's the ring leader, I can just tell. He was the one who figured your alliance out."

Skarloey blinked, "Seriously? Interesting.."

"He told Miriel, and Miriel told me," explained Coco, "I think we need to bring our alliances back together, and try to take them out. I say either Wally or Freddy goes first."

"_I have no idea what's going on right now. Since the little fight between Miriel and Gardevoir, I don't know if we're no longer an alliance, or what, I don't know. Personally, I think we need to break up the animatronics, or send Wally home. Freddy's influence is very strong, and it's getting stronger." - Coco_

Villager looked at Coco with some concern, "Do you think it'll work? I mean, I don't know if Gardevoir and Miriel are getting along. I heard their fight yesterday morning."

"I'll have to talk with them, but I think it was mostly out of anger for Gardevoir," replied Coco, "At least... that's what I'm hoping for."

"We'll need to think about it, but what you just told us is... it's a big one, I'll say that." remarked Skarloey.

"_I knew Freddy had something to do with breaking our six up, just a gut feeling. I mean, Rheneas and I were playing all sides of the tribe, and we got caught by both Coco and him. I think it would be wise to vote off Freddy next, however... it is the right time? I don't know really." - Villager_

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 26

Gardevoir was sitting by herself in the cove, calmed down after her boyfriend's blindside. She was slightly thankful she didn't go on reward.

"_If I went on reward, I would have had those emotions come back to me. Children are so precious and such beautiful creatures. Gallade and I were thinking about having a baby, but we decided to come here instead, and now I need to make it count. I must do it, for him." - Gardevoir_

A few moments later, Miriel walked into the cove, looking at her, "Mind if we chat, perhaps? I don't want to argue."

Gardevoir said nothing, but then sighed and nodded her head. Miriel calmly walked in and sat down across from her.

"_I need to get Gardevoir to earn my trust once more. While I prefer Coco was here, it is not of any concern to me. She shall be informed later. For now, Gardevoir must be informed of the true nullifier, and then we shall focus on getting to the end of this game of Survivor." - Miriel_

So Miriel explained everything, from the fact that Freddy nullified Gallade, and the deal she made with him.

"So we must work with the dastard that got my boyfriend voted off?" snapped Gardevoir.

Miriel nodded her head, "It is our only chance. Should one of Skarloey, Isabelle, or Villager make the end, they win hands down. At least we stand such a chance against those fools in the challenges. That, and they're too predictable."

"It doesn't make much sense to me," sighed Gardevoir, "Then again I don't know what to think at this point..."

"Then don't think, just follow Coco and myself." suggested Miriel.

"_Apparently, I was proven wrong about Miriel being the nullifier. I suppose I was being too hasty after Gallade was gone, but now she wants to put us with the animatronics in an alliance. I... I do not think it's smart. We cannot predict them, nor can I read their minds." - Gardevoir_

"I just hope Coco is okay with the plan." sighed Gardevoir, looking away from Miriel.

"Great minds work alike, my dear," smirked Miriel, "Do not fret at all."

"_Gardevoir is on board, but she appears very unsure of the whole plan. I worry for her sake for she is in more danger when compared to Coco or I. If she fails to see it our way, she'll probably suffer the same consequences as her boyfriend." (She tips her glasses up.) "I believe she knows better." - Miriel_

Meanwhile, Isabelle was soaking her feet in the cool waters surrounding the planet. She noticed Bonnie walking by, and she decided to have a chat with her.

"Oh Bonnie..! How've you been lately? It's been a while, huh?" greeted Isabelle with a big smile.

Bonnie looked down at her, "Oh it h-h-has. Anything you need, old friend?"

"_Back on Coyopa, I was partially aligned with Aloe and Bonnie as part of an all girl alliance. While Aloe is gone, and Bonnie is basically following her ex around, I feel like whatever we had back before the swap could come in handy. Like, I just wanna try something to keep Olimar safe!" - Isabelle_

"Well I just wanted to let you know that like... we need to send the other girls home," replied Isabelle, "See, ya know... they're like ten times smarter than we are. You and I are going to be behind in those puzzle challenges. I don't just mean challenges either, but also the game too."

"Freddy did s-s-say those girls can be quite tricky players." remarked Bonnie.

Isabelle nodded with a smile, "Exactly! They need to go as soon as possible, I think. Otherwise, we're going to be in trouble, because they can probably out think, and not fall for any tricks."

"_If I can get Bonnie and Freddy, and even Wally against those smart girls, then maybe Olimar and I stand a chance. All I know is, if something bad happens, I'm fairly certain they'll target Olimar and send him home, and I'm here to prevent that at all costs!" - Isabelle_

"Just think about it, Bonnie," smiled Isabelle, "I wouldn't lie to you, alright?"

"If you s-s-say so, Isabelle." replied Bonnie with a jolly tone.

"_I trusted Isabelle, but she turned on our g-g-good ally Aloe! Both she and Villager have broken the rules, and should pay for such. But what Freddy says goes, and-and-and I believe Isabelle is not a concern to him. I s-s-suppose my revenge for Aloe will be dealt once Villager is gone." - Bonnie_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

The four winners plus Wally returned via a launch star, and joined up with the others on the mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Coco."

Coco did so.

"For today's challenge, you will untie a rope to release a pile of blocks. You must then use those blocks to stack into three rows onto a spinning platform. First person to finish this task wins immunity. Here's the kicker... you must do this all with your feet. From untying the rope to stacking each block, every action must be done with your feet. Losers head to tribal council, where the game will be over for somebody here. Let's get started."

Everyone drew for spots and got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

This would prove to be a very difficult challenge for many of the players. Doing this with their feet was proving to be challenging and would take a steep learning curve to get the hang of it. Quick to understand the basics were Gardevoir, Villager, and Miriel whom released their piles of blocks.

A few moments later, Isabelle and Wally released their piles of blocks. Having large feet, Freddy and Bonnie weren't accomplishing anything at all, while Skarloey and Coco were not having luck untying the knots with their feet.

Villager had a slight lead over Gardevoir and Miriel, stacking up his first stack of blocks on the rotating platform. Miriel's blocks kept falling off, which slowed her down. Despite that, Isabelle and Wally were making good progress as well, stacking their first row of blocks.

Skarloey finally released his pile of blocks, and got to work arranging them as best he could, trying to make up for lost time against the others. Gardevoir and Miriel finally got one stack up on their platform. While Isabelle started to have problems, Villager and Wally were not slowing down at all, already establishing their second row of blocks.

While Bonnie and Coco continued to struggle with the untying, the friction of Freddy's metallic feet managed to cut the rope in half, releasing his blocks anyway. But he was far behind to make any progress. Skarloey managed to stack his first row of blocks, and Isabelle her second row.

However in the end, one of Villager or Wally stacked their third and final stack of blocks before the other...

…

…

...and it was Villager.

"That's it! VILLAGER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Villager.

"Great effort that Villager! You came through during the tough times, and in the end, you managed to score immunity all for yourself tonight! You're safe tonight, but for the other eight players, tonight could be their last night. See you all tonight, as another player is sent home."

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 27

With tribal council looming, and a potential nullification in play, anything was possible for tonight's tribal council.

Coco, Gardevoir, and Miriel were having a chat by the fire, thinking about tonight.

"You're saying you made a Final 6 deal with Freddy?" asked Coco, looking at Miriel.

Miriel nodded, "Precisely. This way, our conflict is over, we trouble eachother no longer, and we can focus on eliminating a true threat."

"Okay, but can you really trust Freddy? He's not that predictable as you think he is.." worried Coco.

"_I was beyond floored when I heard Miriel made an alliance with Freddy without really discussing it with us. I mean.. it'll hurt her more than it hurts us, but still, it's crazy the way that she's thinking. She thinks she has Freddy figured out, but I think she's over thinking it." - Coco_

"Well," began Miriel, "He appears to go after those who 'break the rules' so to speak. Rheneas and Villager, as you already know, played all sides of the tribe, and Rheneas paid dearly for it. Gallade then made a flip, and got Fazbear nervous. Thus he was terminated as well."

"Yeah, and?" sighed Coco, "Villager is immune tonight, so who does he say is going home? Has he told you?"

"...he hasn't said a word, nor I have seen him since we returned from the challenge. Odd. I would assume... Isabelle tonight?" replied Miriel.

"Miriel, you got to understand, you're the only other one who's actively been against him since we swapped, and even he knows that," explained Coco, "We could expect Freddy to vote off Isabelle, or heck, it could be you tonight!"

"_I'm not doubting Miriel's an intelligent woman. She really is, but I feel like the game is stressing her out, and she's showing signs of over thinking and over complicating strategies. Tonight, I think we can get the votes, and finally surprise Freddy like he's surprised us." - Coco_

Gardevoir looked over at Coco, "Any suggestions then?"

"I say we vote off Wally first, and then Freddy himself," explained Coco, "Then we can rope Bonnie in as a fourth vote as she'll have no one, and then take out the others. Wally is physically strong, and Freddy has good influence over other players. It'll be the best move we can make."

Miriel nodded her head, "... very well. I told myself as such that should I catch Fazbear in a lie, he would be done. It appears that he could be playing me, and that won't do."

"_Mr. Fazbear, I think you're very well trying to make me look bad. I thought you were all about following the rules, but alas, even you fail to follow your own. Tonight, as Wally leaves the game, I hope you'll respect me for the sorcerer that I am." - Miriel_

Meanwhile, inside of the cove, Isabelle was talking with Villager and Skarloey about what she and Bonnie were talking about.

"I think it's better for us, guys!" explained Isabelle, "Those girls can play mind games with us all day long, they're the smartest ones here. What Coco told you guys at the reward could just be game talk to weasel her way into the fold."

Villager thought about it, "I agree with you Issy, but at the same time, I know for a fact Freddy is after me, so I'm just thankful to have immunity tonight."

"_I'm so glad Olimar won immunity today, so he's not going home anytime soon! What I am worried about is that instead, either Skarloey or I are going home. If they want to split up another pair, then I'm the one most in danger tonight, so I just gotta believe in the best tonight!" - Isabelle_

"Got any suggestions, Isabelle?" asked Skarloey.

"Well, uhh... well maybe we could vote off Coco or Miriel tonight... I think we need to hear from Wally what's going on." replied Isabelle.

Skarloey nodded, "That would be for the best. Perhaps if Wally gives us good words, we'll go with him. Otherwise, we'll listen to Coco."

"_Coco told us that Freddy is the one pulling most of the strings, and while that's not really much of a surprise, now would be a good time to make a surprise of our own against him. But still, Isabelle's concern is that Coco, along with Miriel and Gardevoir, is too smart to keep around much longer." - Skarloey_

Just in time, Wally showed up in the cove to have a chat with the United Union W.

"What's the call, Wally?" asked Villager.

"What's the call? Isabelle's going home tonight, that's what," replied Wally, "But if you got a better idea, I'm willin' to listen and share my thoughts with those animatronics."

Isabelle's heart jumped a little, leaning against Villager worriedly. Skarloey spoke up, "Well, if you're willing to vote against Miriel or Coco, we'll do the same. How about... Miriel tonight? Coco the next? Save Gardevoir for last?"

Wally smirked, "Fine by me. Listen, if you hear my name come up for elimination, let me know. I'm keeping your name safe with me, Villager, I hope you can do the same for me."

"I promise I'll let you know in the event it does." smiled Villager, "Just as long as we can get through tonight."

Wally gave a thumbs up over to them, and left the cove.

"_Should Isabelle go home tonight? It's not my call, and if it was, it should be one of those girls! We already sent Gallade home, let's just continue the pecking order! I ain't foolin' around anymore, it's time to take the threats out. I'm tired of losin'!" - Wally_

With a lot of scrambling from all three trios left in the game, there was mixed emotions about how the vote would be going tonight, especially as the tribe left for tribal council.

"_I don't know what's going to happen tonight. I keep seeing Coco... Miriel.. Isabelle.. and Wally all getting votes tonight. It could very well be a tie tonight. I... do not know if this means we'll be drawing rocks or watching a fire making competition... I'm just glad I'm safe." - Gardevoir_

"_We learned that the girls are voting against Wally tonight, and that's always an option. I mean, when one thinks about it, he is playing both sides and keeping not only our Union happy, but also the animatronics. He'll eventually become untrustworthy the longer he stays so..." - Skarloey_

"_Huh huh. I have n-n-no idea what's with all the scrambling going on tonight! I mean, I think it should be v-v-very clear who's going home tonight. After all, troublemakers can't be trusted, and they should be p-p-punished as such." - Bonnie_

– – – – –

The Mehtpleh tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Rheneas,"

Rheneas was wearing an orange flannel and blue overalls.

"And Gallade, voted out at the last tribal council."

Gallade looked cleaner then he did before, and sported a bow tie. He blew a kiss over to Gardevoir.

"Last tribal council we saw the very first nullification of the season take place, and it ended up being Gallade. He was not only nullified, but also voted out. Isabelle, what was your reaction to all of that?" asked Jeff.

"I think it was pretty shocking honestly. I mean, I didn't even expect this twist to come into play this quickly! I suppose the game has turned serious pretty quickly." replied Isabelle.

Gallade nodded in agreement.

"Wally, once again, you were this close to winning another challenge! Are you just naturally unlucky, because Gallade was beating you in mostly everything, and even though he's gone, you still lose?" asked Jeff.

"First of all Probst, shut up. Second of all, you know, maybe I'm just not trying hard enough. I've come close over and over, and I'll still do my best to win at least something. Villager's a worthy competitor, I'll give him credit. Not Gallade." replied Wally.

Both Gallade and Gardevoir rolled their eyes.

"Miriel, how do you vote tonight? With nine players left, the game is slowly but surely coming to a close day by day. Are you thinking physical threats, or end game threats?" asked Jeff.

"Physical threats tonight. As you know, I am incapable of winning such challenges, for I am, as they say, a squishy mage. Puzzles, I can win. Endurance and physical competitions like today, not likely." replied Miriel.

"Bonnie, how about for you? Is it physical or mental tonight that needs to be dealt with?" asked Jeff.

Bonnie thought for a few moments.

"I think it-it-it comes down to who is the biggest threat. Who can't be kept around much l-l-longer; physical or mental." replied Bonnie.

Both Coco and Isabelle looked over at Bonnie.

"Coco, will tonight be a shocker for anyone?" asked Jeff.

Coco nodded.

"Oh, I think so. I believe this will be marked as the third straight blindside in a row." replied Coco.

Freddy laughed nonchalantly in his trade mark laugh. Villager looked over at Coco, and then Wally.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Nobody was nullified tonight, so everyone gets to vote. Coco, you're up."

– – –

Coco's Vote: I think you overstayed your welcome, honestly, but thanks for the fish! (Wally)

Freddy's Vote: I'm very s-s-sorry! It wasn't your t-t-turn tonight, but... gotta take one for the team! (?)

Villager's Vote: This is a risky vote, and this could either help my game, or ruin it. Sorry. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Wally. (He was a tad surprised to see his name.)

…

Wally. Two votes Wally.

…

…

Wally. That's three votes for Wally. (He looked over at Villager, whom shook his head.)

…

…

…

…

…

Miriel. One vote Miriel, three votes Wally. (She tipped her glasses up, raising an eyebrow.)

…

Miriel. Two votes Miriel, three votes Wally. (Coco looked over at the others.)

…

…

Miriel. We're tied three votes Miriel, three votes Wally, three votes left. (Villager looked over at Freddy, while Coco shut her eyes and hoped for the best.)

…

…

…

…

Miriel. Four votes Miriel, three votes Wally. (She sighed, shaking her head.)

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, and the third member of our jury, Miriel. That's five, that's plenty, you need to hand me your torch.

Miriel nodded, tipping her glasses up and facing the others, "Hmph. It appears there are some cowards, and some smart players here. You know who you are." She brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Miriel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Miriel nodded, and left the area without much else to say.

"Another big vote, and Miriel leaves the game. While there wasn't a nullification tonight, there's plenty of time for another to pop up, and let me tell you, it will be interesting to say the least as we near Day 30. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Miriel's Final Words**

"It appears that tonight, my game comes to an end, and what a game it was to the end. Mr. Fazbear, I knew you were a snake from Day 1, but I compliment your trickery and your methods. Coco, I do hope you find a way to sneak back into the fold. For the rest of you, as the Vaike would say; grow a pair."

VOTE

Miriel – Bonnie, Isabelle, Villager, Freddy, Skarloey, and Wally

Wally – Miriel, Coco, and Gardevoir

Okay! Time for the next tree revealed players for Survivor: Battle Royale!

The next member of the Halo tribe! He was a chill dude, who played a good physical game, and social game to boot. He stayed out of the way, and tried to keep low under the radar! Give it up for _**THE **__**CHILL STONER STEVEN HYDE**_!

The next member of the Laropa tribe! She used her body to flirt and tempt the men with alliances and getting far in the game. She was an underdog from the beginning, and played strong to the end. Give it up for _**THE **__**FLIRTY SUCCUBUS MORRIGAN AENSLAND**_!

The next member of the Tempura tribe! She was a very smart young mechanic! She led a good alliance all the way to the merge, and made some good moves to prove her strong brain! Give it up for _**THE **__**BRAINIAC MECHANIC GADGET HACKWRENCH**_!

The next member of the Fogorote tribe! He was a smart player, but was sometimes a little clueless when it came to the social game. Never doubt a lawyer to give up at all. Give it up for _**THE **__**SHARP LAWYER PHOENIX WRIGHT**_!

Here is the next teaser for the next three players to be confirmed in the next episode: _**OH SAY CAN YOU SEE BY THE DAWN OF HUECO MUNDO! WHAT SO PROUDLY WE HAILED AT KAMIKI VILLAGE**__**!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Falsely In Control

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Gardevoir was beyond angry about her boyfriend's big blindside, and turned over a completely different personality as she snapped at and shouted as Miriel, whom she claimed was the one who nullified Gallade. While Miriel did not do so, it didn't convince Gardevoir._

_Knowing now that the numbers were stacking against her, Miriel finally decided to make a deal with the devil himself; Freddy Fazbear. Correctly assuming he was the true nullifier, the two planned to combine their alliances together until the Final 6. However, Freddy still didn't trust Miriel, and the feeling was slightly mutual on her end._

_At the reward challenge, Freddy showed up Bonnie during the puzzle, and won his team of Coco, Skarloey, and Villager a nice little trip to a penquin planet to play with the children. Wally rooted for that team, and got to go on reward as well._

_During the reward, while Freddy played with and made a good impression on the children, Coco spoke with Villager and Skarloey, and attempted to make an alliance against Freddy, calling him out as the person who figured out the six man alliance. She was unaware of Miriel's new alliance with Freddy. Both Skarloey and Villager became concerned._

_Back at camp, Miriel finally talked some sense into Gardevoir, and told her everything she needed to know. While Gardevoir was hesitant about working with the animatronics, Miriel told her not to worry at all. Meanwhile, Isabelle and Bonnie had a small moment, and Isabelle told Bonnie that her alliance was still on board with them._

_At the immunity challenge, once again it came down to Wally and Villager. Villager was quick on his feet, and easily won the immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Miriel told Coco about her plan. However, Coco did not think it was the best move, and warned Miriel that with Villager safe, she might be on the verge of getting blindsided herself. They decided to vote against Wally, seeing him as the biggest threat. _

_Wally later told the United Union W that Isabelle was the animatronics' target unless they wanted to stand with him against Miriel. Obviously, they took up on that chance, but with various names floating around, nobody was safe._

_At tribal council, Isabelle was spared, and the animatronics plus United Union W voted against Miriel in a 6-3 decision, sending her to the jury. Wally received three votes, and was questioning why he didn't know about them. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Bonnie, Coco, Freddy, Gardevoir, Isabelle, Skarloey, Villager, and Wally**

**Jury: Rheneas, Gallade, and Miriel**

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 28

With another successful night for the United Union W as well as the animatronics, most of the players aside from Coco and Gardevoir were satisified about the vote.

"I think we almost dodged a bullet there." chuckled Isabelle nervously.

"_When Wally told me that my name was up for elimination, I was very scared! I didn't want to see my name come up at all, and thankfully, we were able to stay another three days, and we took out another big threat in this game. Miriel was too smart to keep around much longer." - Isabelle_

Villager hugged Isabelle close, "That's another three days for us to spend time together and live out this experience."

"Of course!" smiled Isabelle, nuzzling her face into Villager's chest gently.

Freddy looked over at the lovebirds from afar, and chuckled softly, "Ho ho ho! Don't you just love y-y-young love, Bonnie? Almost reminds me of us back in the d-d-day."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, if one of us wasn't ch-ch-cheating, it would." Freddy merely laughed after that comment.

"_Oh Miriel, how s-s-silly of you to let your guard down! If Villager didn't win that immunity challenge, he would be g-g-gone! You were a w-w-worthy competitor from the moment I met you, and it's sad that it's over now. But a million d-d-dollars sounds a lot better, don't you think?" - Freddy_

Wally was sitting near the fire, breaking a few sticks and tossing them into the fire. He was not happy about the votes he received at the last vote.

"What's got you in a huff there, Wally?" asked Bonnie, looking at him.

"Wasn't expecting those votes last night," huffed Wally, "Listen, I know I do a great job getting information from Villager, but listen, he broke my trust. He promised me that if my name came up, he'd tell me!"

Freddy chuckled, "Ho ho ho! Calm down there Wally. Th-th-there's no more need for that information. For that now with Miriel gone, we can return to taking out the tr-tr-troublemakers!"

"_Villager's still my fishin' buddy, but when it comes to Survivor I ain't trustin' him no more. My name came up three %#%#ing times! Count them, three! No doubt they knew about it and neglected to tell me! Coco and Gardevoir are threats, but Freddy's dang right! Gotta spread the love!" - Wally_

Wally broke a few more sticks, "And how do ya suppose we get votes to take out Villager or Isabelle? Coco and Gardevoir don't like us!"

"Maybe they don't, but really, are we threats? Of course not!" chuckled Freddy, "You might be one, Wally, but if you st-st-start winning immunity, and we convince them otherwise, we can make it happen!"

"Now is the time to shine, Wally. No pressure, o-o-okay?" smiled Bonnie.

Wally spat at the ground before standing up, "Maybe I was too easy on Villager last time. Promise you this, I ain't backin' down, and I will win that necklace! I'm the strongest member of Kids Next Door, and I'mma prove that!"

"That's the spirit Wally!" clapped Freddy, smiling at him.

"_Villager will probably try to still get information outta me, but that's fine! I'll just tell it to him straight and just say I don't have a freakin' clue. I think I can be a good liar. Hey, maybe even better than Nigel! Then we can surprise him with the good ol' blindside! Then one million dollars here I come!" - Wally_

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 28

Sitting down in the cove, Coco and Isabelle were hanging out for the time being, and talking.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised Miriel was voted off last night," said Coco, eating some rice, "I think it just confirmed what I was suspecting for a while now."

"_Last night, Miriel was voted off, and I think it's pretty clear what's going on. Freddy has influence mostly he's not a challenge threat. He's able to pull in numbers because they know they can beat him and Bonnie in challenges and maybe even the end game... and it's time we knock him out soon." - Coco_

Isabelle looked up at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Freddy's growing as a threat as the days come by," explained Coco, "He's got Bonnie and Wally by his side.. and he's got influence to take out much larger targets like Gallade and Miriel. You gotta know that Villager is in danger."

"I know, I know... and it's been bugging me for several days now." sighed Isabelle.

"_Coco knows she's at the bottom of the tribe and she's going to try her best to turn the tide away from her. Although I want Olimar to stay safe, and I know Freddy might be coming after him should he not win another immunity challenge.. and if he's safe, I might not be." - Isabelle_

"Just think about it. Wally's such a physical threat, and not very well liked amongst the tribe. Bonnie's also not well liked, and neither is Freddy. However, I would vote for Freddy because at least he's playing the game. He's trying to do what Reala did, and hide as the threats focus on eachother and not him." warned Coco.

"Maybe he is. I just worry it's too early for that. I feel like if we make the move now, like... I don't know. Don't get me wrong, Coco, I don't exactly trust you. If we vote off Freddy, what's stopping you, Gardevoir, Wally, and Bonnie teaming up against the rest of us?" asked Isabelle.

Coco blinked, nodding her head, "That's true, you've got good instincts to not trust me. But what I'm telling you is that Freddy is a threat that will hide for as long as he can. I can't hide, as I've got nowhere to go. I'm laying out my strategy to you."

"And that's something I gotta give you credit for." smiled Isabelle.

"_Isabelle's got good instincts to not trust me, but it's a clear indication that she, Villager, and Skarloey will probably not join us. I'll keep trying for as long it'll take, but if I can't make it happen, then... I don't know. I'm not going to lose this game because of cowardly players, that's for sure." - Coco_

Meanwhile, down near one of the many isles surrounding the planet, Wally and Villager were talking about a few things.

"Any updates lately? I'm just going to assume that I'm in trouble if I don't win immunity." chuckled Villager.

Wally shrugged, "No idea, mate. They haven't said anything since the last vote."

"Really..? That's odd." noted Villager.

"_I did promise Wally that I would tell him if his name came up at tribal council, but I didn't have much time to rely the information I got from Coco yesterday evening. I just hope Wally doesn't take it too personally, but... it seems like he's looking happy. That's a good sign." - Villager_

"They usually don't tell me anything until hours before tribal council anyway," muttered Wally, "Probably for reasons, but I don't care. As long as it's not my name, I could care less."

"Oh? I'm just glad you weren't too irritated about those votes the girls gave you last night." remarked Villager.

Wally shook his head, "Nah.. it's not big deal. They have their reasons. But really.. I don't know what's going on."

Villager nodded his head, cleaning off another fish. He didn't really seem to believe Wally one bit.

"_But today was different. He was mostly just saying he didn't know anything, that the animatronics don't tell him anything until before we leave for tribal, blah blah blah. I think something's up, and Wally's probably not telling me something. That's not a good thing." - Villager_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, I'm going to hand you each a questionaire to answer about your fellow tribe members. The idea is find out what you all think about eachother. Answer honestly. Once you're done, I'll ask you the same questions again, only this time the answer should be based on how the tribe answered. Everytime you get it right, you'll make one chop on a tribe mates rope. Three chops, you're out of the game. Last person standing wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave from here on a launch star, and be taken to a wonderful resort. You will be able to enjoy a barbeque and all the wonderful things a resort hotel has to offer; shower, food, and bed. Also, winning player will get to pick two people to bring with them. All three of you will also win the nullification power, in addition. Let's get started."

All eight players answered all questions asked in private before handing the questionaires back to Jeff. Then the challenge got under way.

"Okay, time for the first question. Who do you think the group thought needed a shower the most?"

Everyone said Freddy.

"I guess that was an easy question! Everyone says Freddy, everyone got it right, and that means everyone gets a chance to chop. Bonnie goes first."

Bonnie chops Villager's first rope.

Coco chops Freddy's first rope.

Freddy chops Villager's second rope.

Gardevoir chops Bonnie's first rope.

Isabelle chops Coco's first rope.

Skarloey chops Coco's second rope.

Villager chops Freddy's second rope.

Wally chops Isabelle's first rope.

"Okay, second question! Who did the group think would be the smartest person in the group?"

Gardevoir, Isabelle, and Skarloey said Coco. Everyone else said Gardevoir.

"Correct answer was Coco! Only Isabelle, Skarloey, and Gardevoir get to make a hit."

Gardevoir chops Freddy's final rope, and knocks him out of the game.

Isabelle chops Coco's final rope, and knocks her out of the game.

Skarloey chops Gardevoir's first rope.

"Just like that, Freddy and Coco are the first two players eliminated from the game. We're down to six players. Next question; who did the group think has zero chance of winning this game?"

Gardevoir, Isabelle, Skarloey, and Villager all said Bonnie. Bonnie said Wally. Wally said Isabelle.

"Correct answer was Bonnie. Gardevoir, Villager, Skarloey, and Isabelle all got it right! They all get to make another chop."

Gardevoir chops Bonnie's second rope.

Isabelle chops Gardevoir's second rope.

Skarloey chops Gardevoir's final rope, knocking her out of the game.

Villager chops Bonnie's final rope, knocking her out of the game.

"Gardevoir and Bonnie are out of the game! Only four players remain after three questions. Skarloey and Wally still have three hits, Isabelle has two, Villager only has one. Fourth question; who did the group think was the most honest player left?"

Isabelle and Wally say Skarloey, while Villager and Skarloey said Isabelle.

"Correct answer was Isabelle. Only Skarloey and Villager get to make a chop this round."

Skarloey chops Wally's first rope.

Villager chops Wally's second rope.

"Okay, fifth question! Who never shuts up?"

Everyone said Wally including Wally.

"Even Wally agrees! Wally is the correct answer, so everyone gets to make a chop!"

Isabelle chops Wally's final rope, knocking him out of the game, but leaving him one more chop himself.

Skarloey chops Isabelle's second rope.

Villager chops Skarloey's first rope.

Wally chops Isabelle's final rope, knocking her out of the game.

"Isabelle and Wally are out of the game. We're down to Skarloey and Villager. Skarloey has two hits, Villager has one. If Skarloey gets this right, he wins reward. Sixth question; according to the group, who do they think is falsely in control of this game? Meaning they are delusional if they think they're running the show."

Skarloey placed up Coco's name. Villager placed up Freddy's name.

"Correct answer..."

…

…

…

"...is Coco. Very close vote, but she got majority. That means, go make that final cut, Skarloey."

While Coco sat there in shock after hearing the poll results, Skarloey chopped Villager's final rope.

"With that, Skarloey wins reward!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Skarloey.

"Great job Skarloey! You seem to know your tribe members the best out of everyone remaining, and because of that, you win reward! You will win the visit to the penquin resort, and you also get to bring two people. They will also win the ability to nullify. Choose wisely."

Skarloey smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll take Isabelle and Villager with me."

Both Isabelle and Villager smiled brightly, and ran up to hug Skarloey happily.

"Well you three, you can go over to that launch star and it'll take you right to the resort hotel! Enjoy yourselves! Freddy, Bonnie, Wally, Gardevoir, Coco? Got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

As the three reward winners arrived at the resort's hotel, the manager inside lead them to the room in which they would be staying at.

"_It was no question about who I was taking. Overall, it had to be Villager and Isabelle. Not only are they my good friends, but they're in my alliance, so we are back to having full control over the nullification powers. Even if we don't use it, at least it won't be used by anyone else." - Skarloey_

"Oh my gosh, it's been years since I stayed somewhere as luxurious as this resort!" said an amazed Isabelle.

"Not since our honeymoon I bet," chuckled Villager, "When we stayed at Timbira Island's paradise for a week."

Isabelle nodded, "Okay! Shower! I need one so badly! I've been smelling like a dog... literally!"

"_My first reward in Survivor, and it was so amazing! Not only do I get to spend it with really great people, it's great to just relax and not even worry about the game one bit! Like, I don't think there's anything that needs discussion at all. So it'll just be relaxing and comforting for a change." - Isabelle_

So Skarloey took his shower first, and afterwards he walked downstairs to explore the hotel out of curiousity. This left Isabelle and Villager alone upstairs. Isabelle was still in the shower washing up as Villager waited on the bed.

The shower was in equal distance from where Villager was, so he decided to talk to her as she showered.

"I kinda feel bad for Coco today," remarked Villager, "Being accused of being falsely in control of the tribe. Who did you say?"

"Me? I said Coco actually. I know it's strange, but I feel like Coco is a little too arrogant for my tastes and I think she thinks she can pull together something quick." replied Isabelle.

"_I really don't know what Skarloey and Isabelle were thinking when they put Coco's name as the one most falsely in control of the game. I do agree with Issy about Coco being a little arrogant, but come on, I think it's clear as day that Freddy's control is loosening up day by day." - Villager_

A few moments later, Isabelle returned from the shower with the towel wrapped around her body, "Okay, all done!"

Villager chuckled with a smile, "Feel all better now, Issy? Looking pretty as ever."

"Oh stop it you," giggled Isabelle with a blush, before kissing his cheek, "Now go take your shower so we can make it to the barbeque!"

"_Honestly, the real reason Isabelle and I came out here was for the adventure. While the million dollars is something that could change our lives, I want to get as far as I can in this game with Isabelle by my side. Whether that's Day 33, 36, or even Day 39, that's all that matters." - Villager_

Villager nodded, and started to do just that. A little while later, what seemed like an hour or so, both Isabelle and Villager returned downstairs in bath robes, similar to one Skarloey was wearing.

"Took you love birds long enough." chuckled Skarloey.

Isabelle flushed, shaking her head, "Oh no! Nothing like that at all, Skarloey! I was admiring everything upstairs as Olimar took his shower! No rush at all!"

Skarloey chuckled once more, and soon all three players sat around a table waiting for the barbeque to begin. The penguins were still cooking.

"Real quickly, who are going after next?" asked Skarloey.

"For me, I would like it to be Coco," replied Isabelle, "Once she's gone, then with only Gardevoir left we can, like... finally take a hit at those animatronics."

"I just hope it isn't too late." worried Villager, shaking his head.

"_Ever since Rheneas was voted out, Villager has been fearing when his time would be up. He's survived over Gallade and Miriel since then, but I know Freddy is still waiting to take him out for his deception of playing both sides like my brother did." - Skarloey_

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 29

As the remaining players returned to camp, the lingering thought over what was said at the challenge was still bugging Coco.

"_You know, I don't know what the reasoning is behind me being falsely in control of this game. Heck, I haven't had a single ounce of control since we merged! Rheneas was the only vote I was in the majority, so why am I the one who's falsely in control, huh? I just... don't get it." - Coco_

Both Coco and Gardevoir sat down in the cove discussing the matter.

Gardevoir looked over at Coco, "I can say this... Villager is the only one aside from us who wrote Freddy's name for that poll. Your name came up for everyone else except Wally. He put me down for some odd reason."

Coco shook her head, "It should be Freddy. He's the one that's going to be taken down eventually. Unless they have zero plans of doing so.. in which case, Miriel's absolutely right. They're cowards! Even Isabelle didn't seem interested in teaming up when I spoke with her last."

"Perhaps it is best we let them suffer the consequences," replied Gardevoir, "I do believe if Villager doesn't win immunity, he will be whom they vote off. If I can't read into the animatronics, I can read into Wally."

"_Our original plan was to team up with the trio of Villager, Isabelle, and Skarloey to take down Freddy Fazbear. However, it appears that they have no interest in voting him out. For it appears Coco might be their next target if she doesn't secure the immunity necklace. For shame..." - Gardevoir_

"Good, keep trying. I may need to talk to Freddy if someone other than Villager wins immunity," explained Coco, "Just so we can watch them take a hit just like our alliance did. Maybe Isabelle will see reason once her husband is out of the game."

"It is harsh, but you are right. If we send Villager home next, it might give them a hint that it's time to team up and take down who the real threat is." replied Gardevoir with a nod.

"Sounds like a plan. Although yeah, you're right. A little harsh, but a lesson learned." agreed Coco.

"_I would love to take Freddy out at the next vote, but it appears that none of those three are listening to reason. They still seem to be on his side, otherwise he would have been called out as the one falsely in control of the game. So.. it's time to go to extreme measures. Didn't think I would have to do that." - Coco_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Wally was eating fish by himself. Freshly caught cheep cheeps he and Villager caught, but didn't cook or eat. With him were Freddy and Bonnie as usual, telling a tale of their past.

Wally shuddered a little, "Okay, right, uh... not a great story to tell me while I'm trying to eat, guys."

"Ho ho ho," laughed Freddy, "We don't m-m-mean to disturb your lunch, Wally. We just wanted to share some of our h-h-history with you!"

Bonnie nodded, "Yuh huh! Now he's one of us and l-l-locked away for all eternity."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Lemme tell ya, that'd be great for a horror attraction. Why haven't they thought of that, mates?"

Freddy shrugged, "I g-g-guess making and serving pizza to children is more profitable!"

"_Lemme tell ya, these guys ain't something Kuki would be normally fond of. These guys are my type! Gritty, spooky, kickass! Scary of course, but that's just how they look! And the stench! Ooof! God they stink, but that's how we're rollin' out here on Survivor, baby!" - Wally_

"I mean sheesh!" chuckled Wally, "From that incident, to Bonnie being a boy from what you've told me.. I wouldn't want to work at that pizza place!"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, I g-g-guess you're right. But the children seem to still love us! Adults... not so much. I don't th-th-think they trust us."

"Adults warp the minds of children Bonnie," reminded Freddy, "You should kn-kn-know that by now. And that's why that man is now the w-w-way he is! Ho ho ho!"

"_None of us animatronics really like adults. We find them p-p-poison and bad influences to children and others alike! Why this game proves that very p-p-point of mine! Miriel? She tried to poison the mind of K-K-Kellam with bad thoughts, and Kellam was an adult I liked! Now she's-deadforgood-gone from the game! Ho ho ho!" - Freddy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Isabelle, Villager, and Skarloey returned via a launch star, and stepped onto the mat with the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Villager."

Villager did so.

"For today's challenge, you will stand on a very narrow perch, while using your arms and hands to hold up two poles up against a board above you. If one of the two poles slip from the board, or you fall off the perch, you're out of the game. Last person left standing wins immunity, and is safe from the vote. Losers have tribal council where once again another player will leave the game. Let's get started."

Everyone drew for spots and got ready for the challenge.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

So far, this challenge was looking very easy for some, and very hard for others.

Gardevoir was in a zen like state, and concentrating. She knew Villager was doing quite well, and knew he needed to win immunity. Villager knew it was life or death. If he lost, he was going home. If he won, something else could happen.

Neither animatronic was doing well from the start. The perch was too small for their feet, so they were already wobbling. Isabelle's arms were shaking already. Skarloey, Wally, and Coco were a little focused.

"Keep your focus. One slip up could ruin your chances and send you home tonight." commented Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Right off the bat, both animatronics dropped out near around the same time. It was unlikely they were going to win the challenge anyway.

"Both Freddy and Bonnie drop out of the challenge, their feet were too big. Down to six players remaining."

Wally took a deep breath, and strengthened his push on the poles, trying his best to finally win an immunity challenge. Skarloey's arms were shaking a little, and soon he dropped out.

"In addition, Skarloey drops out of the challenge. Down to five."

Isabelle seemed to be doing a little better than before, relaxing a little and looking over at Villager, trying to be strong for him. Villager's grip on the poles were slipping a little.

– 30 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

…

"Coco drops out of the challenge! We're down to four remaining."

Coco's right pole slipped from the board, eliminating her from the challenge. Gardevoir's skinny legs were not holding up too much longer. After a strong start, her weakness was beginning to show.

Villager knew he or Isabelle needed to win immunity to have the slightest chance of survival. Which meant both Wally and Gardevoir stood in the way, and Wally was the only one looking comfortable on the perch.

Eventually Gardevoir's legs gave out from under her.

"Gardevoir can't stand it anymore, Gardevoir is out of the challenge. We're down to three!"

Wally looked over at his competition and smirked, ready for a challenge.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

…

…

"Isabelle drops out of the challenge! We're down to a familiar pair; Wally and Villager. Last challenge Villager reigned surpreme over Wally. Can he do it again, or will Wally finally win something?"

Wally smirked at Jeff, "Oh I'm ready Probst! Watch me!"

It was clear Wally was more comfortable in his position than Villager was. Villager's legs and arms were trembling. He knew he had to be strong, and hoped Wally's cockiness cost him the challenge.

– 50 minutes in... –

In the end, one player dropped, confirming a victory...

…

…

…

…

...and it was Villager. Wally threw his poles up in the air immediately.

"Villager's out of the challenge, and right on cue WALLY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Wally.

"An impressive victory cheer from you, Wally, and you came through to win this endurance competition! Great job, and a spot in the Final 7 you have earned! As for the rest of you, you got tribal council tonight, and somebody will become the fourth jury member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Mehtpleh Day 30

Wally was immediately proud of his victory at the immunity challenge.

"_That's right baby! I finally win an individual challenge! Sure, there was that silly quiz game, but I needed to prove that I'm one of the strongest ones remaining! Today, I proved just that, mate, and tonight, I'll guarantee my future victories as we hopefully send Villager packing." - Wally_

A few moments later, Freddy and Coco decided to have a quick little chat.

"Oh Coco!" called Freddy, "I was wondering where you w-w-were!"

"Oh really? Because I was trying to find you." chuckled Coco.

"_Tonight, Villager doesn't have immunity, so it's in our best interest to vote him off tonight, and hopefully set Isabelle and Skarloey straight that, hey, we need to take down Freddy soon, or he's going to walk away with a million dollars! I just hope I can get Freddy to trust me for now.." - Coco_

Freddy chuckled his trademark laugh, "Ho ho ho! Well then, Coco, I s-s-suppose I have good news for you! You see, we were hoping you want to v-v-vote off Villager tonight."

"Well, that seems simple enough," replied Coco, "I'm in with you. Honestly, I think he's one of the strongest players remaining, and I rather the trustworthy players stay around. He's not to be trusted."

"You have v-v-very good instincts Coco." smiled Freddy.

"_Villager would have been voted out instead of Miriel, but he just so h-h-happened to win immunity! Tonight, well, he can't hide from Freddy Fazbear now! Just as Rheneas did before him, Villager will p-p-pay for playing everyone for a f-f-fool!" - Freddy_

Coco shook Freddy's hand firmly, "I'm with you on this one Freddy. I guarantee my vote and Gardevoir's vote will go towards Villager."

Freddy nodded, "Well good! But just so that you're aware.. if our plan changes, I shall inform you!"

Coco nodded, and soon the pair split off to do other things.

Meanwhile inside the cove, Villager, Isabelle, and Skarloey were going over their plan of action tonight.

"I think we're still good with the animatronics," explained Skarloey, "Villager might be in trouble tonight, but I think they're smart enough to know we're not the threats when compared to Coco or Gardevoir."

"Yeah, I believe so too. Still won't keep me from worrying about Olimar, though..." sighed Isabelle, looking over at her husband.

"_If I won immunity today, I would have immediately given it to Olimar, no doubt. But neither of us have it, and right now I'm scared that this might be my last night on Survivor with Olimar. All I can hope and pray for is that the animatronics and Wally vote with us tonight." - Isabelle_

"I thought I had it too," muttered Villager, "I think Wally was fighting harder than I was. Oh well, I suppose it's good not to win too many challenges. Then again, I'll say that as I'm getting snuffed by Jeff."

Skarloey shook his head, "Don't fret over this, Villager. We can remain positive and pray for the good to happen. We have the nullification power, and I propose we don't use it tonight. There's no need for it, regardless of our situation."

Villager nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"_We've been fighting to stay in this game ever since our alliance of six broke apart, and here we are on Day 30. I do have a weird suspicsion that one of us might be going home, since two people from the other alliance went home previously, so... we'll see I guess." - Skarloey_

"I'm gonna say... Coco tonight, Gardevoir the next. Or maybe we'll take Coco out tonight, and bring Gardevoir into the group to take out the other three. Does that sound good?" asked Isabelle.

"Perfect, really. Prevents us from going into fire making against Freddy, Wally, and Bonnie." agreed Skarloey with a smile.

Villager didn't respond, only nodded. He had other ideas in mind that he kept to himself.

"_Honestly, there's nothing more important to me in this game than to see myself and Isabelle in the Final 3. Even if neither of us win, at least we make it there together. Skarloey's a nice guy, been really respectful and wise... but it's a game. I may need to do something to save myself... and it's a large risk." - Villager_

Villager walked out of the cove after saying he was going for a little walk. In reality, he was searching for Freddy to talk to in order to make something happen.

Once he located him, he swallowed his pride, and spoke, "Say uhh... Freddy? Could we talk?"

Freddy blinked, looking over at him before nodding, "Oh, of course Villager. What could you p-p-possibly need?"

"Listen uh... I have a bad feeling that I'm probably going home tonight. I know I betrayed you guys early on, but please hear me out," explained Villager, "I want nothing more than to be here in this game with my wife. To make it as far as we can together, as a team. It's not about the money for me. It's about the experience."

Freddy nodded his head, listening to Villager.

"I'm just asking for your sympathy tonight, and to spare me at least one more tribal council. In fact I'll..." Villager sighed, looking Freddy straight in the eyes, "I'll write Skarloey's name down if your group does the same, and I'll vote him out."

"_I probably won't be writing Skarloey's name down tonight, but I need to convince Freddy that I am. I'm almost certain that without the immunity necklace on me, I'm likely who Freddy wants out. I'm just lucky he spared Issy and sent Miriel home. I might not get that same pleasure. But I need to try." - Villager_

Freddy was a little surprised, hearing Villager say all of that. It definitely gave him more to think about than originally. However, with some time to think about it, Freddy merely laughed.

"Ho ho ho, well, I'm not surprised to hear you s-s-say such, Villager," said Freddy, "Always willing to betray your f-f-friends. In fact, I'm willing to honor your wish! But... only if you play my g-g-game!"

"_Villager and Isabelle remind me so m-m-much about my relationship with the Mangle! I would do anything for that w-w-wonderful fox, and it w-warms my soul to see such love from Villager towards his wife! However, as sweet as it is, he must play my g-g-game!" - Freddy_

"Okay... I'll do it. What is it?" asked Villager, crossing his arms.

Freddy crossed his arms as well, "You must use your power to n-n-nullify somebody! If you do not, you will be voted off tonight! The game is using that power on the right per-per-person! Depending on who you nullify... either you... your wife... Coco.. or Skarloey will be voted out tonight. I suggest that you th-th-think long and hard, Villager!"

"...fine. I guess I haven't an option." grumbled Villager. He didn't like the idea of this game, but he realized if he failed to comply, he was going home, and that is something he didn't want.

"Ho ho ho! Glad you're playing along with Freddy Fazbear! Make the right choice, Villager!" chuckled Freddy, before leaving Villager to his own devices.

Villager merely sighed, and walked down towards tree mail and noticed the parchment was still there. He grabbed the pen, and stood there for maybe 20 minutes before sighing and writing a name down.

"_Survivor can be based on luck sometimes and... right now I'm trying not only to be lucky, but to manipulate my luck. I need to think like Freddy does. Who would he vote for if I nullified this person.. or that person? I don't like this game, but... if I don't do it, I'm gone." - Villager_

– – – – –

The Mehtpleh tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Rheneas,"

Rheneas was wearing a yellow jacket, white pants, and a yellow baseball cap.

"Gallade,"

Gallade looked about the same as he did before, and had a black bow tie.

"And Miriel, voted out at the last tribal council."

Miriel wore her Sorcerer outfit, but didn't wear her wizard hat. She looked a little irritated.

"Day 30, only eight players left in the game, it's bound to get exciting very fast! Gardevoir, are you surprised to still be here in the game?" asked Jeff.

Gardevoir nodded her head.

"I believe so, yes. Once Gallade was voted out, I was sure I was the next one on the list to go home. Just so happens that it was Miriel. I am thankful, but not relieved quite yet." replied Gardevoir.

"Wally, you seemed very excited to win immunity today. Did you need it, or were you just gloating?" asked Jeff.

"Come on, I was cheerin'! I wanted to win today, because I've come so damn close in the other immunity challenges! To finally win after coming so close three straight times? Man! I was pumped!" replied Wally.

Both Gallade and Miriel shared an eyeroll.

"Isabelle, are you concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

Isabelle nodded a little.

"Yeah.. just a small bit. I mean, there's only two full couples left in the game, and I mean no disrespect towards Freddy and Bonnie, but Olimar and I are stronger. So I'm a little nervous that one of us is going home." replied Isabelle.

Villager looked back at her, and held her paw gently with a small squeeze.

"Coco, how about you? Feeling like tonight you're in trouble, after what you were called out as at the reward challenge?" asked Jeff.

"You know Jeff, I still question why I was deemed as the most falsely in control of the game. I mean, no offense, but there are other people here who think they have power, but not as much as they think." replied Coco.

Freddy chuckled softly, "Oh really?"

Coco nodded, "You bet. I mean, I know I'm not in control of this game. I've been on the losing side past two votes."

Freddy merely nodded, but didn't respond.

"Okay, it's time to vote. But before we vote... somebody has been nullified."

Skarloey and Isabelle were both shocked, looking at eachother and then at Villager. When Villager looked very guilty, they knew it was him. Jeff reached down and pulled out the parchment with the nullified player's name.

"That person is..."

…

…

…

"...Isabelle. That means, Isabelle, you cannot vote this round, but you are still eligible to being voted off."

Much like the Gallade vote, the parchment had an "I'm Sorry" written in parenthesis below the name. Isabelle looked very surprised, and looked at Villager sadly. Villager couldn't reply looking down at the ground with his hands clasped. Freddy merely smiled at this, and nodded this head.

"Okay, time to vote. Bonnie, you're up."

– – –

Freddy's Vote: Well, sure wasn't expecting that nullify ch-ch-choice! Let's see if he got it right! (?)

Villager's Vote: Isabelle, I love you so much... I hope you can forgive me for this. Just please, Freddy, let it be Coco or Skarloey. (Coco)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Coco. (She nodded, not surprised she was a target.)

…

Coco. Two votes Coco. (Freddy glared at Villager a little, learning he was lying about voting with him.)

…

…

…

…

…

Skarloey. One vote Skarloey, two votes Coco. (Villager was relieved to see it was Skarloey. Skarloey didn't look happy.)

…

Skarloey. Tied two votes Skarloey, two votes Coco.

…

Skarloey. That's three votes Skarloey, two votes Coco. (Skarloey knew it was him now by the third vote, gathering his things.)

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, and the fourth member of our jury, Skarloey. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Skarloey nodded, "Fair enough. Good luck guys. Keep your eye on the prize." He hugged Isabelle goodbye, and shook Villager's hand before giving his torch up.

"Skarloey, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Skarloey nodded, waving goodbye to the group as he left the area.

"Another nullification, another blindside. This twist only has three more chances to be used before it's gone for good, so hopefully you put it to good use eventually. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Skarloey's Final Words**

"I really don't know what happened tonight. I'm guessing Villager did something, and... I really don't know what he did. I'm assuming he did something to try and save himself. Hey, I can't blame him. I'm sure I would do the same thing if I knew I was in danger. Play fair, and play nice, because it's not over."

VOTE

Coco – Villager and Skarloey

Skarloey – Bonnie, Coco, Gardevoir, Freddy, and Wally

Okay! Time for the next three revealed players for Survivor: Battle Royale!

The next member of the Fogorote tribe! He has a large ego, and was a good challenge competitor. He doesn't like to lose, and will do anything to win the game. While loud, he was certainly proud! Give it up for _**THE **__**LOUD PROUD ALFRED 'AMERICA' JONES**_!

The next member of the Tempura tribe! She used her body to flirt and tempt the men with alliances and getting far in the game. She was an underdog from the beginning, and played strong to the end. Give it up for _**THE **__**QUIET CAPTAIN SOI FON**_!

The next member of the Halo tribe! She was a big fan favorite, and everyone was wanting her back! After her friend competed on another season, the pair is returning to give it their all! Give it up for _**THE **__**LOVELY GODDESS WOLF AMATERASU**_! Issun is returning as well, but will NOT be a player.

Here is the next teaser for the next four players to be confirmed in the next episode: _**TWO HUMANS, TWO ANIMALS. ONE COMEDIAN, ONE RESEARCHER, ONE FOX, ONE MASTER.**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


End file.
